cuidando, amando y viendo crecer a un angel
by lax gabytaxx
Summary: edward es un vampiro solitario y su única familia son los cullens ¿que pasa cuando encuentra a una niña de 9 años, quien al pasar tiempo con alice y rosalie se vuelve mas desinhiba y directa...? personajes originales de S.M. y mios... se prohíbe plagio!
1. conociendo a un angel

**_cuidando, amando y viendo crecer a un ange_l**

**capitulo I: conociendo al angel**

prologo: ¿que pasa cuando edward conose a una niña de 9 años llamada bella swan?su mundo simplemente cambia mientras el no se da cuenta sus locas hermanas convierten a una fututa adolecente torpe, timida, y poco directa en una futura porista, poco tímida, dulce y deseada por todos, pero amada de uno solo...

Edward Pov.

**me encontraba vigilando el área de forks Washington por una orden de Carlislei con Jasper y Alice para asegurarnos de que nadie nos reconociera ya que estuvimos viviendo hay mi familia estaba viviendo en Chicago, pero necesitábamos cambiar pronto de ciudad ya que empezaban a sospechar de nosotros.**

Flashback:

_Edward, Emmett y Jasper necesito que vallan a averiguar si nos reconocerian en forks Washington, ya que estuvimos hay hace unas cuantas decadas…-dijo carlislei con cierta preocupación en su voz "empieso a preocuparme por que algunas personas empiezan a sospechar"_

_Estabien iremos enseguida-dijo Jasper _

_Emmett vamos ya escuchaste a carlislei debemos ir-al ver que no vajava ni respondia Jasper y yo gritamos-¡ahora!_

_Estabien, estabien, estabien ya voy –se notaba en la voz de emmet cierto digusto "total en cuanto mas rapido volvamos mejor"y empesga inundar su mente de obscenidades _

_Emmett si gustas puedes quedarte yo voy- y de repente aparecio alice en el principio de escaleras con una sonrrisa tan angelical que asustaba "!oh¡, no puedo esperar a ver la cara de edward después de... edward, no leas mi mente"-dijo cuando se percato d mi mirada llena de confusión-,bueno almenos no sabrás lo que pasara hasta que llegue el momento " y dicho esto me bloqueo_

_¿Alice que diablos te traes entre manos?-se limito a bajar a velocidad vampirica y dijo:_

_Edward no te diré nada así que acostúmbrate-dijo cun su cara de poker donde rápidamente se asomo una sonrisa –y créeme yo le hablare primero tu solo mantente escondido. Pronto sabrás a lo que me refiero.¡vamonos!_

Final flash back

**Nadie nos reconocía como era de esperarse, pero como de costumbre las personas nos quedaban mirando como bobas. Así que decidimos cazar un rato.**

**Había acabado con un ciervo cuando sentí un aroma muy dulce y tremendamente…atrayente mi garganta ardía en llamas por probar tal suculento bocadillo. Seguí su rastro hasta estar tan cerca que había visto a mi presa una niña de unos 9 a 10años de edad que leía ****"orgullo y prejuicio".**

**Yo lo había leído y me sorprendía que una niña de su edad leyera ese tipo de acerque lentamente acechando y cuando estuve a punto de lanzarme sobre ella dijo:**

**Hola, ¿quien eres?-dijo una voz angelical que me hiso alejarme casi al instante escondiéndome en las sombras del bosque, otra vez. **

**Pero sin dejar de mirarla y esque como una niña pudo percibir mi presencia y como si leyera mi mente…-se que estas ahí siento tu mirada fija en mi.**

**Y hay fue cuando alice apareció a mi lado y me dijo mentalmente: "ella es, escóndete nos haremos amigas tu no la lastimaras jamás lo único que nenecitas es acostumbrarte a su aroma" le di una mirada que significaba pura confusión-"todo tu mundo cambiara cuando veas sus ojos mira…"**

**¿Eres tímido?-y fue cuando se volteo en nuestra dirección, pero ella no pudo vernos.**

**Y fue en ese entonces en que me fundí en esos hermosos ojos chocolates tan profundos llenos de misterio y secretos como alice dijo fui deslumbrado y embobado por una niña de unos 9 años. Fue cuando me percate de que yo no podía leer su mente increíblemente esta niña tenia un don que me bloqueaba además de su belleza natural la hacia una niña angelical, madura e interesante-jajá tonta bella ya comenzaste a hablar sola.**

**En cuanto ella bajo la vista a su libro nuevamente Alice salto del árbol sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido y se hacerco a ella aplastando y haciendo crujir algunas ojas mientras caminaba como sonido de advertencia hacia la niña devcidi que devia ser hora de irme dejaria a alice a solas con la pequeña y me iria con jasper para que se entretuviera**"_le dire a rose ella estara encariñada pronto con la pequeña mira…"y haci antes de irme me mostro una vision de rosalie con la niña acariciandole el pelo, mientras que las tres hablaban._

**Fui por jasper le dije que alice dijo que volvieramos y ella volveria en la madrugada y nos fuimos. Al llegar a casa dijimos que nadie nos reconocio, pero que alice debia dar la ultima palabra.**

**Alice Pov.**

**Me acerque hacia la pequeña y ella fijo su vista en mi sin duda seriamos mejores amigas cuando ella creciera.**

**Hola, soy alice-le dije con tono amable tendiéndole una mano.**

**Hola yo soy bella-dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando mi mano dejando su libro a un lado-¿tu eres la que me miraba?**

**Si, la verdad esque tenia curiosidad y vine haber los alrededores-regalándole una sonrisa y ella hizo lo mismo.**

**Estuvimos hablando sobre lo que leía, cuantos años teníamos, le pregunte si creia en seres mitológicos (para ser exactos de vampiros, hombres lobo, dragones, etc.…) descubrí que ella era muy carismática, inteligente y un poco torpe y que estaba de vacaciones por 2 semanas en la casa de su padre ya que ella vivía con su madre en Phoenix.**

**Al momento de sentir un carro acercarse me despedí de ella y me interne en el bosque; era una niña tan tierna, adorable y sensible que rose la amaría sin dudarlo, en realidad todos y cada uno de nosotros.**

**Llegue a casa a eso de las 4:00 de la madrugada y fui recibida por un beso dulce y lleno de amor por parte de jazz, y beso en la mejilla por parte de carlislei y un abraso de Esme. Al entrar mi rubia hermana hizo acto de presencia.**

**Edward dijo que querías hablarme Alice, ¿que paso?-me pregunto rose con preocupación en su voz**

**Sígueme es mejo que hablemos a solas- y fue así como fuimos al bosque aproximadamente un kilómetro donde nadie nos escucharía le hable sobre bella y le conté todo, además hablamos de que era la **_**tua cantante**_** de edward **

**Rose tengo un excelente plan, veras cuando bella sea mas grande no tendrá mucho sentido de la moda o como combinar su ropa y creo que deberíamos enseñarle, es una niña muy carismática, inteligente y jamás será superficial a lo mas le veo que iremos a forks cuando tenga 18 años y ella será la líder de porristas menos vanidosa que todos hallan visto-le dije a Rose con suma rapidez**

**Estabien me apunto-dijo con tanta felicidad que a cualquiera llegaría a asustar menos a mi ya que ya había visto todo-, pero alice si ella es tan tímida como me contaste debemos hacer que sea menos tímida y…**

**No te preocupes Rosalíe para tener tan solo 9 años ha leído **"orgullo y prejuicio" **como unas 3 o 4 veces y tenemos menos de 14 días para hacer que esa niña madura deje de ser la única persona en su sano juicio que deje de tropezarse en una superficie plana-rose parecía ciertamente asombrada por lo que le había dicho así que decidí seguir contándole- Además la relación con su madre que debería ser madre e hija es hija e madre**

**Ya que en la relación ella es mas madura y siempre le dice a su madre que se cuide y no al revés-dije con mucha fascinación ya que tenia en mi cabeza ya todo el plan para hacer de isabella swan una chica menos tímida y torpe.**

**Alice a ella lo que se le tiene que ir claramente es un poco de timidez y tiene que ser un poco mas directa, pero claro sin que deje de ser tan amable-Rosalíe empezaba a preocuparme esta niña le daba mucha fascinación- ¿crees que deberíamos decirle a edward acerca del plan?**

**Caro que no se enojaría ya que el la quiere conocer profundamente como es… aunque ella será alguien mas directa, rose cuando sea tiempo ingresaremos a forks y deberemos inscribirnos para porristas edward le dirá la parte de vampiros en un mes y ella no le contara lo que hicimos solo por confianza.**

**Pero y si quiere visitarla, ¿Qué aremos si nos descubre?-rose se estaba preocupando**

**Rose ella se va a Phoenix en menos de 14 días así que le diremos que espere hasta entonces para que entre a su habitación en forks para que se adapte a su aroma no sabremos de el durante 3 semanas y luego ira a vernos a nosotras para que se presente ante bella-rose parecia increíblemente feliz cuando dijo:**

**-¡Alice eres una genio!**

**-lose, ahora vamos tenemos que partir en cuanto antes y no ocuparemos el auto iremos por el bosque y llegaremos cuando ella justo salga a leer será todo perfecto amenos que suceda algo de improvisto.**

**Así volvimos cuanto antes a la casa bloqueando en seguida nuestras mentes de edward, pero cuando nos íbamos le dije sobre que esperara las semanas y luego fuera a forks a acostumbrarse a su olor asegurándole el éxito con una imagen de una bella con 17 años en su habitación de Phoenix mientras le daba un beso de despedida a edward ya que debíamos ir a forks a sus17 para que ella llegara a sus 18 a forks.**

**nos falta ba poco para llegar a la casa de bella a traves del bosque cuando…**

**-¡hay!-Rosalíe se callo y no pude evitar reírme por que…**

**Capitulo II: afuera torpeza**

**Rosalíe pov.**

_**Íbamos llegando la casa de bella cuando mis tacos se rompieron al parecer alguien llamado Emmet había jugado con ellos**_

**_¡hay!-alice apenas me vio se hecho a reír_**

**¿¡Rose que paso!?-parecía realmente muy entretenida**

**-solo una palabra o mejor un nombre:¡emmett!**

**-déjame ver que sucede-alice se empezó a concentrar y dijo-veo a una furiosa tu dándole un golpe en la nuca a emmett mientras este le da $10 a Edward y a jazz.**

**Bien creo que debemos seguir-me quite los zapatos y los deje n la copa de un pino de seguro nadie los vería ahí**

**Llegamos justo a tiempo, puesto a que bella estaba sentada debajo de un árbol; saque unas zapatillas y me las puse séle haría raro a una niña de 9 años que yo una (aparentemente) adolescente de 18 años estuviera descalza.**

**Hola bella-saludo alice-ella es mi hermana Rosalíe**

**Hola alice, hola Rosalíe-ella era una niña muy dulce, y tierna.**

**¿Bella que edad tienes?-le pregunte a la pequeña**

**Tengo 9 años Rosalíe-su vos era suave y era casi tan pálida como yo, para una niña que vivía en Phoenix era muy pálida en verdad, solo esperaba conocerla mas...**


	2. ¡Fuera torpeza!

**Cuidando, amando y viendo crecer a un ángel**

**Capitulo II: ¡afuera torpeza!**

**Eres muy linda Rosalíe-la pequeña era sincera y no parecía tan tímida**

**Gracias pequeña, pero ¿Bella porque pasas leyendo aquí? ¿No tienes otros amigos aquí?- **

**Siempre leo me gustaría la trama del libro y no tengo amigos bueno los hermanos Black a veces juego con ellos Rachel, Rebecca y Jake son muy buenos jugamos en la push y hacemos pasteles de lodo.- Black me suena… claro los lobos del tratado **

**Bella Alice dice que eres un poco torpe,-me arrodille a su altura- ¿es cierto?**

**Si soy un poco torpe, y soy la única persona que se puede caer o tropezar en una superficie plana-una leve sonrisa se apareció en su rostro esta niña era tan adorable que me costaba verla al lado de mi hermano cuando fuera mayor, pero me había encariñado con ella ya y será su decisión de ambos no MIA…en fin tendría que acostumbrarme **

**¿Quieres que te ayude a dejar de ser tan torpe?-pregunte con cautela en mi voz**

**Claro Rosalíe, pero ¿Cómo lo harías?-ella era muy tímida**

**Párate-así lo hizo-camina ahora por delate de mi-le dije mientras me paraba su caminar era con poca gracia, pero con elegancia y timidez**

**Trata de caminar así-use el caminar mas sencillo que era codos atrás que hacia resaltar un poco los senos poco desarrollados de ella y caminar con piernas juntas a un pies a la ves y en constante línea recta, es fácil solo no te fijes en los demás y simplemente camina**

**Esta bien rose, aunque no creo que me salga igual-bella se veía muy nerviosa, pero eso no evito que lo hiciera sin gracia, lento y pausado sin mayor apuro**

**¡Muy bien bella!- Alice la felicito mientras empezaba a dar saltitos que indicaban todo estaría bien.**

**Cierto, ¡muy bien bella! Ahora inténtalo una vez más pero que sea más duradero para ver si te tropiezas **

**Ok, espero no caer-bella mostro una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a caminar, solo que estas ves tenía elegancia y dejo caer sus brazos a los costados dándole un aire despreocupado.**

**¡Muy bien, bella! ¿Quieres aprender a combinar colores?-Alice tenia que ser… **

**Claro Alice, pero antes ¿me puedes contestar una pregunta?-parecía confundida y no la culpo Alice era demasiado rápida**

**Claro bella-le sonreímos para que sintiera mas confianza y se mordió levemente su labio inferior era adorable...**

**¿Porque están haciendo esto...?-estaba confundida-digo... enseñándome a caminar y a combinar colores**

**Bella rose y yo no queremos que se burlen de ti y cuando seas mayor nadie te aplaste cuando vengas aquí con 18 años-le corte a Alice ya que estaba soltando mucha información**

**Lo que Alice quiere decir bella es que te vemos como una hermana-_futura cuñada-vampira _AÑADI PARA MIS ADENTROS**

**Y así nos sentamos con una bella confundida para que viera una cartilla de colores que Alice había traído, le enseño que los colores como morado y rojo iban mejor con un negro que un amarillo chillón. Al atardecer bello había aprendido a combinar los colores lo que le daría estilo...**

**Bella eres muy tímida, deberías intentar ser un poco mas directa, pero sin dejar de ser amable- le dije a bella cuando terminábamos de explicarle los tipos _de_ ropas con una revista que Alice trajo**

**no es que soy diferente yo al contrario de los demás niños de mi edad que corren y juegan todo el día prefiero leer, escuchar clásicos de Debussy para relajarme o algo que no sea muy extravagante...- wau esta niña era profunda, seria una gran chica y hasta me gustaba que fuera en un futuro una vampiresa.**

**Bella lo único que debes saber es que eres muy linda y-Alice me corto...**

**Y debes tener confianza en ti misma, veo que eres muy valiente...-bella levanto la vista de golpe y se empezó a morder el labio**

**¿Como puedes decir tantas cosas de mi si nos conocemos desde ayer?-bella empezaba a sospechar Alice sonrió levemente y guardo silencio unos segundos y yo dije...**

**bella es fácil saber como son las personas con ser observadora y tu también lo eres además muestras ser una niña linda, tierna, inteligente y valiente-_con el solo echo de estar cómoda con nosotras... _añadí para mi**

**Cierto...eres muy inteligente rose-le sonreí a la peque y Alice me dijo a velocidad vampírica:**

**_Rosalíe es hora de irnos su padre estará aquí en menos de 10 minutos y no podemos arriesgarnos a aquí en un futuro nos reconozca..._**

**Bien bella debemos irnos-dijo Alice**

**Adiós, bella-dijimos al unisonó**

**Adiós rose, Alice-nos dijo parando se al igual nosotras nos despedimos dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada una.**

**Bella no le digas a nadie sobre nosotras, ¿si?-dijo Alice con dulzura excesiva.**

**¿Porque?, aunque no suelo hablar mucho con char-papá ¿porque no puedo contar sobre ustedes?-bella volvió a morderse el labio con confusión y nerviosismo.**

**Bella mañana te diremos, pero no hay tiempo ¿si?, debemos irnos pequeña tu confía en nosotras ¿si?- ella asintió y dijimos un adiós y nos escondimos en la oscuridad de la noche para ver como se metía a su casa para abrigarse mientras su padre llegaba de la estación de policía...**

**La quería, era raro, pero cierto, esta niña despertaba en mi…una protección que había olvidado, después de lo de Roice me volví fría, pero emmett me conquisto y me quiso como soy…**

* * *

**nota de la autora:**

**U.u**

**Que le diran a bella...**

**espero que no sea muy confidencial... pero no le diran que son vampiras eso es seguro..besitos y abrasos**

**gaby xaus!**


	3. Destino, ¿amor? y confusión

**Cuidando, amando y viendo crecer a un ángel**

**Capitulo III: Destino, ¿amor? y confusión**

**Esme Pov.**

**Hace al menos una cuantas horas Alice y Rosalíe se habían ido Edward me explico todo a solas me dijo que una niña de 9 años le había llamado la atención la devoción de cómo hablaba de ella era increíble era mas que obvio que cuando ella fuera mayor tendría otra hija y Edward una compañera. Estoy tan feliz de que mi querido Edward el mas grande de todos, pero sin duda uno de los débiles por no tener a su media naranja a su lado haya encontrado por fin a _bella _Alice le previno que ella lo amaría como el la amaría o mas.**

**Edward ollo esta confundido y cuando se el momento adecuado el hará la jugada para entrar en su vida.**

**Estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos cuando…**

**¡NO!- el grito de Edward fue tan fuerte que debió sido escuchado a kilómetros de distancia.**

**Edward, ¿Que sucede?- estábamos todos tan preocupados que cuando dijo ese nombre me asuste mucho.**

**Alice…-Jasper empezaba a hiperventilar y a expandir pánico- Jasper tranquilízate no le paso nada a ella, ¿entiendes?**

**Entonces ¿Qué sucede?- mi amado Carlisle siempre tan pacifico y bueno.**

**Me mando un mensaje que dice…**

**_Querida familia y Edward:_**

**_Nuestros planes van bien ella sin duda es muy inteligente, pero no podemos venir ahora a forks-emmett empezaba a abrir la boca para hablar cuando- emmett cállate y siéntate o Rosalíe te pateara el trasero cuando volvamos. Es de suma importancia que no nos vengamos a mudar aquí al menos en 8 años ya que a esa edad tengo todo predestinado todo no hagan preguntas ya que será mejor así._**

**_Deben ir a Denalie y esperar allá. Tal vez en un tiempo alguien (Edward) les querría decir lo que pasa y no es que no se lo haya contado a otra personita (Esme), aunque lo primordial es que ella sepa la verdad del ser correspondiente…saludos._**

**_Alice y Rosalíe_**

**_Pdta.: más Alice que Rosalíe._**

**Bien entonces no haremos preguntas y a Denalie se ha dicho-mando Carlisle.**

**Emmett se veía abrumado por tener que estar cerca de Tanya me pregunto ¿Qué pensara ella al saber que Edward haga encontrado a su pareja? **

**En ese momento Edward empezó a reírse.**

**Edward, ¿no tienes cds que empacar?-se recupero al instante y salió corriendo junto con todos a empacar.**

**1 hora mas tarde…**

**Después de empacar todo incluso las cosas de las chicas nos vamos a Denalie…y Edward parecía que apenas llegáramos y nos instaláramos iría a forks el llamo a Carlisle desde su celular y el me dijo:**

**Cuenta con eso Esme-mi pequeño parecía tan seguro.**

**Alice Pov.**

**Íbamos a casa de bella cuando…una visión me inundo la mente era Edward…**

**¿¡Alice que ves!-Rosalíe estaba de los nervios.**

**Es Edward vendrá mañana y debemos contarle a bella acerca de el esta decidido a contarle todo.- Rosalíe empezaba a temer un poco ya que todo incluía a vampiros vegetarianos, peligros para ella y posibles hombres-lobo de la zona.**

**Lose Rosalíe podría ser peligroso, pero Edward empezara a darse cuenta poco a poco recuerda que el nunca sintió esto…las ganas de protegerla de todo, que nadie le haga daño; desea estar con ella siempre-Rosalíe estaba un poco disgustada pues eso implicaba que cuando ella creciera ella desearía lo mismo y eso implica otra Vampireza y el dolor de la ponzoña para ella…la mire preocupada de su reacción, pero ella me estaba sonriendo tristemente.**

**Ya me estoy haciendo la idea Alice no será un gran problema aceptarlo como en otras ocasiones; no te preocupes y vamos la dejamos con muchas dudas ayer…**

**Cuando llegamos bella nos vio desde su ventana y salió corriendo con el caminar que Rosalíe le enseño ella sonrió orgullosa mientras veía a la pequeña ya que no se tropezó o callo ni una sola vez, además su atuendo estaba combinado se veía muy linda. (Aunque yo la hubiera dejado mejor de lo que estaba).**

**Hola Al, hola rose-estaba sonriendo y nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una**

**Hola bella-le di un beso en la mejilla y rose se agacho a su altura.**

**Hola pequeña- y le dio un beso en la frente – ¿Cómo has estado?**

**Muy bien, ¿y ustedes?-era tan linda y tierna era una lastima que cuando fuera mayor no le gustaran las compras tanto como a mí o rose.**

**Bien ¿me dirán que sucede?-ella parecía ansiosa y confundida.**

**Bella, ¿que dirías si te digiera que puedo ver el futuro?-ella parecía asombrada.**

**Eso es muy genial, Alice; ¿en serio puedes ver el futuro?-ella parecía asombrada.**

**Si bella y tu eres el futuro de nuestro hermano, se que suena raro, pero es la verdad el es tu otra mitad bella, pero aun eres muy pequeña el ya te ah visto, pero tu no.- ella parecía estar entendiendo todo, pero algo le procuraba y yo se lo que era- bella solo tú y nadie mas construyes tú futuro, las decisiones que tomes te llevan a actuar y así **

**Bella es importante que entiendas el jamás sintió esto por alguien y ahora el será tu amigo y te sentirás protegida mañana sabrás que somos nosotras y nuestra familia- rose estaba demasiado entusiasmada con la pequeña como para percatarse de la hora que era mire el cielo y vi que se estaba oscureciendo. **

**En fin bella debemos irnos tu padre llegara y hay que partir-le di un beso en la frente y rose hizo lo mismo.**

**adiós bella- dijimos al unísono.**

**Adiós rose, adiós Al-se despidió y entro a la casa con sus ahora casi andares de bailarina.**

**Corrimos cuando ya no nos pudo ver hacia una posición menos fácil de vernos.**

**Bien Alice, ¿adonde hora?- se tomo el pelo en una coleta y se puso el abrigo de bella en los hombros.**

**Buena idea rose-me concentre y vi que era hacia-el norte.**

**Después de casi 20 minutos nos detuvimos y empezamos a sentir el efluvio d Edward. Cuando llego nos miro confundido.**

**Hola Edward-le saludo rose sacándose el chaleco de bella de los hombros entregándoselo- es una niña muy tierna espero que cuando llegue la hora de verlos juntos me controle, pero si le haces algo sufrirás.**

**Hola Rosalíe, y no te preocupes no creo que sea capas-empezó a olorizar e chaleco de bella y sus ojo se empezaron a poner cada ves mas negros.**

**Edward tu la quiere y la protegerás de todo no le harás daño…**

**Edward Pov.**

**De una forma u otra podía sentir el exquisito olor pero me dije a mi mismo y a mi monstruo interior **_acostúmbrate_**.**

**Las palabras de Alice me reconfortaron y me obligue a mi mismo a controlarme. Empecé a correr con las chicas a la casa que teníamos aquí pero ellas tenían el convertible de Rosalíe cerca así que nos subimos y emprendimos camino a la casa.**

**Yo traía un poco de ropa. Vi mi piano y le quite la sabana, hace mucho que no tocaba además no tenía inspiración y toque la canción que le escribí a Esme; estuve durante horas cuando decidir ir a visitar a bella Alice siempre delante de un paso de mí dijo:**

**Necesitaras aceite su ventana esta un poco mala y hará ruido es la ventana del lado derecho del segundo piso y ten cuidado con que alguien te vea- ella parecía feliz por mi y era cierto yo me había enamorado sin razón de una niña de 9 años que pronto se iría a Phoenix.**

**Gracias Alice-le sonreí y acaricie e despeine sus cabellos puntiagudos- realmente te aprecio duende; ella odia que se burlen de su altura y era mi diversión, pero de repente ella sonrió malvadamente.**

**Cuando quieras Eddie-pero no me importo porque estaba tan feliz que solo dije:**

**Truche-y me reí.**

**10 minutos después estaba tratando de ver si había alguien despierto solo su padre viendo un juego en la TV así que sin mayor esfuerzo trepe hasta su ventana estaba durmiendo en su cama un pequeño angelito, saque el aceite que Alice me dio y le eche a su ventana para que se abriera con facilitadla abrí y enseguida me llego su esencia me de golpe me quede hay acostumbrándome luego empecé a entrar estaba llena de ella, pero ya no me daba tantas ganas de tomar su sangre sino de protegerla me senté en la mecedora y verla dormir era tan gratificante.**

**Las horas pasaron así como empezaba a aclarar no quería alejarme, pero su padre venia a despertarla entonces tuve que salir y correr al bosque. Fui a casa me cambie. Y espere que fuera hora de irla a verla.**

Ya es hora Edward siempre sale a esta hora a leer- me empezó a mostrar lo que paso ayer y bella sabia que no éramos normales, debía decirle que era un vampiro…

* * *

**U.u**

**Lo siento mi línea de teléfono no funcionaba ya que se habían robado unos cables de la casa vecina y me cortaron la internet junto con el teléfono.**

**En fin gracias a las personas que me han mandado reviews**

**Ya que esta es mi primera historia y valoro su interés bueno adiós y tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible.**

**Besitos y abrazos Gaby**


	4. promesas y forks

** cuidando, amando y viendo crecer a un ángel**

**capitulo IV: **** promesas y forks**

**Edward pov.**

**Bella estaba dentada debajo de un árbol se veía tierna y su olor ya no me afectaba tanto.**

**Hola bella-ella levanto la vista y me miro extrañada.**

**Hola, ¿quien eres?-parecía confundida y se mordió el labio**

**Alice y rose te hablaron de mi ayer, ¿recuerdas?-ella estaba asimilando lo que dije.**

**¿No eres muy grande?- ella se paro y me llegaba un poco mas arriba de la cadera.**

**Tengo que contarte un secreto, ¿has oído hablar de vampiros?-ella asintió con la cabeza-¿Qué sabes de ellos?**

**Beben sangre de personas, salen de noche (creo que el sol les afecta), y eso creo…-parecía pensativa así que me agache a su altura-¿por que?**

**El sol no afecta solo los hace brillar como diamantes, no es necesario beber sangre de personas también están los animales; ¿sabes? Yo soy un vampiro al igual que rose o alice solo que no somos como los demás mira mis ojos-ella los miro y yo me fundí en sus chocolates.**

**Son dorados-bella parecía impresionada- que lindos. ¿En realidad eres un vampiro?**

**Si bella-la sonreí y ella igual-si te preguntas como es posible que cuando tu tengas 18 te enamores de mi es fácil yo no envejeceré jamás tampoco alice o rose alice tiene casi 50 años y rose tiene unos 84 y siguen sin cambiar bella quedamos intactos-ella parecía asombrada.**

**¿Tu me esperaras 9 años?- ella parecía insegura.**

**Bella te eh estado esperando por casi 100 años- sus ojitos se iluminaron y me abraso del cuello.**

**Cuenta me mas- parecía querer saber cada detalle así que le conté todo hasta lo de los Volturis.**

**Bella te vigilare hasta los 16- fue lo que le dije cuando pregunto si la cuidaría.**

**¿Porque?-parecía un poco enojada.**

**Porque según alice vendrás aquí a estudiar en el instituto, luego ve a jacksonville con tu mama, ella se casara y tendrás un padrastro llamado phill cuando cumplas 18 dile a tu mamá que quieres venir aquí**

**Y yo te encontrare vendré aquí mientras tu estés en jacksonville y lo único que quiero es pedirte un favor bella-ella parecía atenta a cada palabra que yo decía.**

**Claro edward-ella era feliz.**

**Has lo mismo que yo eh echo desde que te estoy esperando… no salgas con otros chicos me pondría celoso bella tu eres _MI BELLA_-ella pareció entender y dijo:**

**Con una condición edward- me sorprendí era tan astuta.**

**Claro bella-ella me sorprendía y lo único que quería era hacerla feliz.**

**Que tu seas mi edward por toda la eternidad cuando crezca quiero ser vampiro como tu y estar siempre a tu lado prométeme que al salir del instituto me transformaras- parecía muy clara.**

**Si tu te casas conmigo bella-espera a ver que digiera.**

**Tengo miedo edward…-me extrae y la abrase.**

**¿De que tienes miedo preciosa?-era tan linda.**

**De terminar como mis papas- ella había tal vez quedado con susto después de eso.**

**Te prometo que eso no sucederá.-ella me sonrió y abrazo.**

**Entonces te prometo que me casare contigo cuando sea grande edward-me dio un beso en la mejilla.**

**Bella es hora de irme entra a la casa tu padre no tarda en llegar no t podré visitar pero si te protegeré y tu solo sentirás mi presencia siempre recuérdalo bella- ella sonrió y me abraso una ves mas.**

**Adiós edward- me dio un besito en la mejilla.**

**Adiós princesa-le bese la frente y ella iba a entrar se dio vuelta y dije:**

**Mira-ella obedeció y yo Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude ella solo dijo:**

**Genial, adiós edward…**

**8 años después **

**Bella pov.**

**Hace 5 meses que no se de edward y de las chicas tengo 17 años ya y estoy a punto de cumplir 18, vivo en jacksonville es bastante…no se como describirlo, pero aun recuerdo el dia después de mi cumpleaños 17, el vino…**

** Flash back **

_¿Edward?, ¿eres tu?- sentía que me miraban estaba en mi cuarto escuchando música._

_Hola bella-apareció delante de mi de repente edward el chico-vampiro que me enamoro y me hizo prometerle esperarle como el me espero a mi, amarlo y casarme con el cuando cumpliera 18; me levante y me puse frente a el._

_No puedo creer que lo que dijiste fuera verdad…es simplemente increíble-dije mientras le miraba de cuerpo entero ahora era mas guapo (bueno estaba igual solo que mis ojos le miraban de manera diferente)._

_Te dije que te vigilaría y ahora tienes 17 igual que yo, bueno técnicamente-me sonrió de manera torcida, tomo mi mano derecha la levanto y me hizo darme una vuelta- ya no eres una niña y según recuerdo dijiste que te casarías con migo a tus 18 saliendo del instituto, dijiste que me esperarías y eras MIA-beso mi mano y mi corazón empezó a palpitar mas rápido-siento eso, ¿sabes?._

_Si lo recuerdo-me mordí el labio por inercia-aunque también recuerdo que dijiste que tu eres MIO-le toque la cara-ah pasado mucho tiempo edward._

_Si mucho, pero ahora ya no eres una niña y nadie te ve como tal-se acerco a mi juntado nuestros rostros y descansando su frene en la MIA-te quiero bella, siempre lo eh hecho- de repente de una conversación sobre lo que paso cuando tenia 9 años se estaba declarando._

_Yo también te quiero edward-necesitaba decirlo y no evite sonrojarme un poco._

_Eres hermosa-dijo trocando mi mejilla sobre el sonrojo._

_Le sonreí y el me puso la otra mano que sujetaba a mía en la cintura_

_Yo las puse sobre su pecho y sin preámbulos me beso. Un beso suave sin presiones y lleno de amo, yo se lo respondí y el me acerco mas a el, automáticamente subí mis manos por su pecho y enrolle mis brazos entorno a su cuello y apreté sus cabellos y nuestras respiraciones empezaron a ser mas agitada._

_ Separamos nuestros labios porque yo necesitaba respirar fue cundo dijo:_

_Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-mi corazón dio un vuelco._

_Claro que si-me sonrió y me beso, pero esta ves el beso fue un poco mas dulce y con mucho amor se lo respondí de igual forma y fue hay cuando rozo su lengua con mi labio para profundizar el beso al parecer el estaba igual de ansioso que yo y entreabrí los labios lo deje explorar mi boca dominando el beso. Cuando nos separamos me dijo que en unos días mi mama me diría lo de jacksonville y después de que yo me fuera para allá el y los demás vendrían le dije que le diera saludos a todos y cuando se iba…_

_Bella te tengo un regalo-me sonrió._

_Edward sabes que odio que gasten dinero en mi-le hice un puchero y puse ojitos de perrito como hacia alice._

_Este te gustara era de mi madre-me mostró un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón frió y cortado en varias partes con una cadena a juego-es un corazón y como el mió te pertenece._

_Me lo puso y lo tome entre mis manos era hermoso lo puse por arriba de la lámpara y brillaba mucho._

_Gracias edward, mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá- le bese dulce y suavemente, pero fue en aumento y me pidió permiso para profundizar el beso, se lo concedí, pero esta ves lo domine yo me sentó en l cama abrió las tapas y una ves que me metió abajo se separo ya que necesitaba aire y dijo:_

_Debes dormir bella, duerme que no nops beremos en un buen empo…_

_Y así caí mi cama._

** Final flash back**

**Me encontraba pensando mientras cepillaba mi cabello cuando mi mama me llamo. A desayunar.**

**¡ya voy mamá!- le grite mientras me vestía seguía siendo tan pálida como antes me vestí con unos jeans desgastados hacia sol haci que me puse una polera blanca de tirantes y mis convers negras deje caer mi cabello ondulado en mi espalda me puse una coleta en la muñeca y el collar con el corazon, me puse un poco de sombra negra y un brillo en los labios. Baje con mi mochila al hombro**

**Buenos dia mama, hola phill-salude.**

**Hola bella-dijieron ambos.**

**Me servi mi cuenca con cereales y leche.**

**¡Bella se acerca tu cumpleaños!-mire a mi mama y su sonrisa me asusto.**

**¿Que estas planeando?-le alce una ceja.**

**Nada bella, es solo que tenia curiosidad…-la seguí mirando.**

**Que madre mas curiosa… de que se trata mama-yo sabia que escondía algo.**

**Esque has estado algo pensativa y me preguntaba si se debe a algún chico en especial-phill se atraganto y empezó a toser.**

**Bueno creo que yo me voy, adiós cariño- le dio un beso a mi mama- adiós bella-me dio un beso en la mejilla.**

**Adiós phill-cuando salio no aguante la risa y me puse a reír.**

**Bueno quien es tu chico especial...-mire a mi mama**

**Puede que aiga uno pero no te lo diré mama-me miro –mama lo eh estado pensando y… ¿puedo ir a forks a vivir con chalie?-ella sonrió.**

**¿Porque quieres hacer eso?-me miraba con mirad de madre era obvio que sospechaba algo.**

**Extraño a las chicas, además el equipo de porristas de aquí es muy aburrido y como soy capitana todos quieren una popularidad que no les daré-hablaba muy claro, pera la verdadera razón era edward, alice y rose.**

**Estabien, pero después de tu cumpleaños, bella- ¡así! suspire y dije:**

**Bien creo que podré aguantar a las huequis un tiempo mas-parece que mama me creyó pues dejo de hacerme preguntas.**

**La semana trascurrió norma charlie acepto y como tenia ahorrado $1.000 dólares podría comprarme una moto o un auto por ebay.**

**En eso estaba cuando mama llamo a la puerta.**

**Bella te llaman por teléfono un chico llamado edward te busca-mi corazón dio un vuelco, peo como sabia como reaccionar dije:**

**Estabien MA-aunque actué un poco e hice como si no supiera de quien se tratara, tome el teléfono de las manos de mi mama.**

**Con que si había un chico ¿no?-me miro incrédula.**

**¡Mama!, ya basta ¿me dejas hablar tranquila?-ella salio riéndose.**

**¿Hola?-pregunte a través del teléfono.**

**No sabes lo hermoso que es volver a escuchar tu voz de nuevo- dijo una voz aterciopelada.**

**Hola edward-le dije.**

**Hola bella, ¿Cómo has estado?-me pregunto mientras me paraba y silenciosamente bajaba por la escalera pillando a mi mama escuchando.**

**Bien, edward ¿me esperas un momento?- le pregunte.**

**Claro, tomate el tiempo que necesites-supuse que me estaba vigilando así que desenchufe el otro teléfono y subí dándole una mirada a mi madre.**

**Listo edward, ¿debo suponer que eres tu el que me vigila?-pregunté esperanzada.**

**SIP, ábreme la ventana ¿quieres?-me pregunto mientras sentía que golpeaban la ventana.**

**Me dirigí a abrirla y cuando la abrí sentí que colgó para que entrara a mi cuarto mi adorado vampiro, me lance a sus brazos y tire el teléfono a la cama.**

**Te eh extrañado mucho bella-me miro la cara y me beso ansioso a lo cual respondí, me tenia sujetada de las caderas y yo con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.**

**Me sentó en la cama y me estiro en ella mientras me llenaba de caricias mientras profundizaba el beso y yo bajaba las manos a su pecho y le acariciaba sus pectorales, nos tuvimos que separar para respirara yo le abrase. Estuvimos así un momento y cuando vio la ventana del ebay en mi notebook pregunto:**

**¿Qué es esto bella?- mientras miraba una moto que había seleccionado-una ¡moto!, bella es muy peligroso ¿Cuánto tienes ahorrado?-me pregunto.**

**1.000 dólares edward.**

**Se puso a teclear cuando dijo:**

**¿Por qué no este?-era un auto azul muy lindo pero no savia de que marca era.**

**Es muy lindo edward, pero vale $2.000 dólares- me miro y dijo:**

**Déjame ponerte la otra parte-iba a negarme cuando dijo- este collar e lo único que me has aceptado, por favor- lo mire a los ojos y fue una mala acción ya que me derretí en sus dorados líquidos así que me acerque y le bese con todo el amor que sentía por el y me respondió de igual forma sin duda los besos de Edgard se iban poniendo cada ves mejor.**

**¿eso es un si?-pregunto lleno de cautela cuando nos separamos.**

**OH claro que es un si, acaso ¿no te quedo claro?-pregunte juguetonamente.**

**No, creo que necesito una repetición, bella-me acerqué lentamente y cuando nuestros labios se rozaban susurre:**

**Me vuelves loca Edgard cullen, te amo- y le bese rápidamente rozo mis labios con su lengua para profundizar el beso, Permiso que si le di.**

**Gracias por quererme bella- y me beso otra ves.**

**Gracias a ti edward-le abrace.**

**Ahora sigamos con el coche, bella-me acaricio la mejilla y me regalo su sonrisa torcida.**

**Si, pero que quede claro que esta es la primera y ultima ves que me des algo tan caro edward-le mire con tono autoritario, pero tube que bajar la vista y mostrarme un poco mas indiferente ya que su mirada me hechizaba.**

**Esta bien bella-le mire y me dijo-lo mas importante para mi eres tu…- me dio un dulce y corto beso –ha, y soy el capitán del equipo de basketball y capitán beta de fútbol (americano).**

**¿Enserio?-asistió con la cabeza-¿y porque te metiste en el equipo?**

**No iba a dejar que te miren todos los demás miembros del equipo en especial mike newton sin que yo este presente bella-me acaricio la mejilla sonrojada.**

**¿y ahora quien es la capitana de las porristas, edward?-el se tenso un poco y le empecé a acariciar el brazo para que se relajara y funciono.**

**Jessica stanley, es una molestia no sabes cuanto me hice capitán y ella quiere salir conmigo me persigue como una loca…-se estremeció al pensarlo.**

**Piensa que yo estaré contigo pasado mañana en forks edward y haci podré marcar bien mi territorio, ¿no crees?-una sonrisa maligna cruzo mi rostro.**

**Bella en que estas pensando me aterroriza esa mirada y la sonrisa malvada-me reí pensando en lo que le haría a Jessica.**

**Tienes el teléfono de Rosalíe, necesito hablar con ella-me mordí el labio y mire a Edward con unos ojos que claramente pedían permiso.**

**Bella sabes que no resisto cuando haces eso…-cerro los ojos respiro profundo y le quite el notebook y lo deje en la mesa le gire el rostro para que me viera y le dije: edward mírame- al ver que no o hacia dije: edward por favor, mírame…-use mi voz con pena a punto de quebrarse que hizo que losa abriera.**

**Empecé a juntar nuestros rostros mientras estuviera bajo el hechizo de mi mirada y cuando nuestros labios se rozaban dije: por favor, ¿me das el numero de rose?-entonces lo bese y me respondió muy ansioso porque me lanzo para atrás y me tenia entre su cuerpo y la cama.**

**Cuando me tuve que separar para tomar algo de aire el no se detuvo y comenzó a dejar besos desde la comisura de mis labios a mi cuello, clavícula y hombro.**

**No sabes lo que me haces bella-estaba jadeando en busca del oxigeno que el no necesitaba.**

**¿Entonces me das el numero de rose?-le pregunte mientras trataba de olvidar sus caricias y los millones de descargas eléctricas don de el me tocaba me mordí el labio y el me miro se acostó de lado quitando su cuerpo de enzima mió- no es que no me gusten tus caricias edward es que necesito de verdad hacer esto y tu me distraes cariño.**

**El me miro, me regalo mi sonrisa torcida y dijo:¿Para que quieres a rose?**

**Le diré que se meta en el equipo con alice cuando sean las pruebas asi estaremos las tres y obvio como Jessica cree que me interesa mucho ser la capitana creerá que me peleare con rose cuando vea su rutina que obviamente será demasiado provocativa y si las tres hacemos algo similar ella creerá que ella y yo nos pelearemos porque ella es fría con la mayoría de la gente y ella jamás me podría tratar con indiferencia.**

**Así que tu plan es que no se topen hasta las pruebas y después de eso ustedes se abracen como cuando eras pequeña… eres mi porrista favorita princesa-me beso y yo dije:**

**Como que tu porrista favorita yo soy tu unica porrista, princesa la unica edward cullen entendido-le dije con una voz firme, pero con una sonrisa para que supiera que estaba bromeando.**

**Siempre amor, siempre y lo que tu digas, - tomo el teléfono y le llamo-rose, si lo se no debí venir a ver a bella sin ustedes… si como sea…estabien ella ira a forks después de su cumpleaños….ella quiere contarte un plan contra Jessica stanley… lo único que debes saber esque no te la debes encontrar el lunes hasta que sean las pruebas para porristas llega tarde y no la mires o busques con la mirada mantente distante…si se que no será fácil ya que era tu bebe, lo entiendo rose créeme, pero ella lo ideo no yo… que alice también este; llegara el domingo para que ideen una coreografia… tu piensala. Dice que tiene que ser provocativa…rosalie cumplira 18 aos ya no es un bebe…jamas a sido tuya…¡rosalie para ya si !-le tendi la mano para que me dejara hablar y me dio el telefono mientras ella gritaba a traves de la linea.**

**¡Edward ella ya no será una niña, si esta grande, si ahora es ****tu bella**** y no discuto, pero para mi siempre será la misma niña de 9 años ¿no lo entiendes?-rose se quedo en silencio entonces hable.**

**Si lo entiendo rose…y te quiero mucho-rose se alegro mucho a mi parecer ya que dijo:**

**¡¡bella!!-tan fuerte que me tuve que quitar el auricular de la oreja.**

**Rose, cálmate ¿si?, es solo para poner en su lugar a esa resbalosa ¿si?-ella se rió y dijo:**

**Entonces deberías vengarte contra tanya bella no jessica...-y continuo riendo.**

**Eso guardémoslo para después de ser vampiro rose, ahora soy humana y me preocupare de Jessica, eh oído que ha estado hurgando mi territorio…-dije mientras el se aceraba y me tomaba de la cintura acercando mi cuerpo al suyo mientras empezaba a besar mi cuello-¿Qué me puedes decir rose?**

**Que creo que se metió con la chica equivocada- mi respiración se empezaba a acelerar y mi corazón también-edward enserio, por favor ¿si? Necesito hablar con rose.**

**Esto es lo que te ganas por provocarme bella-podía sentirle respirando en mi cuello-edward por favor basta.**

**Edward deja tranquila a bella sino te pateare el trasero y no dudes en que emmet me ayudara- el se alejo un poco (lo suficiente para poder recuperar bien la respiración, pero sin soltarme).**

**Gracias rose, a mí no me hizo cazo esta ves- ella rió-bella es cosa de saber como manejarlo-se rió**

**OH no te preocupes por eso rose se exactamente como manejarlo-edward me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**Volviendo al plan tenemos un día para ensayarlo. Además ya conseguí un auto y…-ella suspiro y dijo:**

**Bella era mejor una moto-me rey de su comentario y dije:**

**Lo se, pero alguien dice que es muy peligroso, creo que adivinaras quien-ella volvió a reír.**

**Bien creo que no, pero te apoyo bella-ella llamo a alice-alice y yo inventaremos tres casi iguales solo que la tuya tendrá mas piruetas y movimiento ¿esta bien?-me pregunto.**

**Claro rose, usa tu talento natural-nos reímos ambas- salúdame a todos ¿si?.**

**Claro bella, genial ahora no pareceré tu niñera si no mejores amigas- se escucho un ¡si, lo sabia! Al otro lado con la voz de alice-estas en forma, ¿no bella?- escuche que edward decía:**

**no sabes cuan bien esta…**

**Edward ya basta-este hombre iba a se mi muerte son duda alguna me rei de mi mismo pensamiento.**

**Bella para eso solo dale un castigo-sentí que ella reía con malicia al igual que emmet y alice –ya sabes…**

**Lo estoy considerando en fin adiós rose, alice, emmet y cualquier persona que pueda escuchar con oído vampirico-se escucho un gran _adiós bella_y algunos _adiós_.y colgué.**

**Apenas colgué me di vuelta para poner el teléfono inalámbrico encima de la mesa cuando sentí unas manos en mi cadera y unos fríos y helados brazos que me rodeaban, me di vuelta y hay estaba el, mire el reloj y era casi la hora de la cena…**

**OK tengo que bajar a hacer la cena-el me miro con tristura lo haré rápido le sonreí y el se animo cuando me iba parecía que volvía a ser el _mrs._ _Control_ de siempre.**

**Empecé a cocinar lasaña cuando mama llego de hacer las compras con phill.**

**Hola mama, hola phill- ellos se acercaron y dejaron las compras mientras la lasaña se cocinaba en el horno.**

**Hola bells-me saludo phill**

**Hola bella-me dijo mi mama haciéndome cario e la mejilla- estas de mejor humor ¿a que se debe?-me miro interrogante.**

**Hable con edward un viejo amigo y luego con las chicas mamà eso es todo-ella sospechaba y dijo:**

**Edward es ¿algún pretendiente?-me pregunto mientras yo ponía la mesa y phill guardaba las cosas que compraron.**

**Puede ser, ¿porque?-saque la lasaña del horno y la mire.**

**Cuéntame todo bella-me miro con ojos interrogante ella sabia que yo ocultaba algo y es que nunca había podido guardar algo de mi madre-es deportista, intelectual o popular ¿acaso?**

**Es capitán de basquetball y capitán beta en futboll (americano), es uno de los mejores alumnos en cuanto materia y todas las chicas andan muertas por el ¿todo?-ella me mira sonriente.**

**Y le gustas tu-me sentí un poco incomoda me mordí el labio y la mire ella sonrió mas aun-eso quiere decir que te pidió que fueras su novia ¿no?**

**Mama podemos hablar después-serví la lasaña en los platos y una ves allá comido subí a mi habitación y me debatía si decirle o no a mi mama. Entre a mi cuarto y ahí estaba mi dios griego en persona.**

**¿Qué sucede bella?-me pregunto con preocupación en su voz definitivamente se había ido el señor _eres MIA-solo MIA-te quiero ya_**

**Y vino el_ señor control._**

**Escuchaste la conversación edward, ¿le digo a mama que somos novios? Desde hoy claro si no le daría un ataque por no contarle-me mordí el labio y el uso sus dedos para que dejara de hacer eso y obedecí.**

**Bella dile que me dijiste que lo estabas pensando-se puso a pensar un momento-creo que en la escuela dirás que somos amigos desde niños, ya los chicos también. **

**Eres un genio cariño me iré a bañar tome mi ropa y me di un refrescante baño de agua caliente. cuando Salí mi mama estaba esperándome.**

**Y bella ¿Qué paso?- le mire fijamente y dije:**

**Tu ganas ¿si?, le dije que lo pensaría y me dijo hoy que estaba en forks al parecer a charlie le encanta decir que iré en fin, buenas nochas mama-me despedi de ellay fui a mi recamara a dormir como hace tiempo en los brasos del amor de mi vida…**


	5. cumpleños y tatuajes

** cuidando, amando y viendo crecer a un ángel**

**capitulo V :cumpleaños y tatuajes**

**bella pov.**

**sentía todo mi cuerpo descansando y mi nariz captaba el dulce aroma de edward a mi lado siempre preocupado de que no pase frio.**

**Buenos días bella-me sonrió y beso mi frente**

**Si que son buenos-le di un beso en la mejilla me levante y fui a la ventana.**

**La piscina se veía refrescante y tenia calor, fui a mi armario y tome mi traje de baño, una polera de tirantes, un short negro corto y unas sandalias celeste. Iba a salir cuando una mano me tomo del brazo y edward me obstruía la puerta.**

**Feliz cumpleaños bella -dijo antes de depositar un dulce beso en mis labios.**

**¿Ese es mi regalo?-me miro extrañado- es que ese si lo disfrute.**

**Se rió de mi comentario, pero luego dijo:**

**Bella creo que necesitare tu cuello libre del corazón-dijo sacando una pulsera de su bolsillo-¿me permites?.**

**Asentí con la cabeza y me di vuelta tomando mi cabello un poco desordenado para que me quitara el collar, cuando lo desabrocho sentí que dejaba un beso en mi cuello, cosa que me hizo estremecer y que provoco su risa.**

**Me di vuelta y el tomo mi muñeca; coloco la pulsera con el corazón que el me dio.**

**Saco una caja roja con una cinta roja de su bolsillo era muy linda y dijo:**

**Se que totalmente no esta cumplido, pero todos quieren que la tengas-me entrego la caja.**

**Edward que es esto-dije mientras el se quitaba su brazalete con el escudo cullen.**

**Ábrela-así lo hice y fue como vi un hermoso collar con el escudo del clan cullen, puso su brazalete al lado del collar y dijo: es el escudo bella, un cullen siempre es un cullen y tu estas destinada a ser uno.**

**No pude aguantar y me abrasé de su cintura y de la emoción empecé a soltar sollozos; mientras el frotaba mi espalda en ciurculos.**

**¿Qué pasa bella?,¿acaso es muy pronto no te gus-hay ue cuando me solté y le puse un dedo encima de sus labios.**

**Nada edward, solo me emocione, es todo. Gracias- le dije mientras le abrazaba y depositaba un beso en sus labios.**

**¿puedo?-dijo señalando el collar.**

**Por supuesto edward, no dejaría que nadie mas que tu lo hiciera. Te amo- me sonrió y dejo un beso en mis labios.**

**Yo también te amo, bella-me dijo Lugo de separarnos.**

**Me di vuelta y volví a tomar mi pelo mientras el me ponia un collar con el escudo del clan; me di vuelta y dije:**

**Gracias- el me miro tomo mi mentón para que le mirara y dijo:**

**Gracias a ti por quererme-me soltó y dijo-no ibas a ir a nadar.**

**Me seque las lagrimas secar que tenia y luego le abrace por ultima ves para coger mis cosas e irme a nadar.**

**Fui al baño a darme una ducha rápida aun era temprano así que desenrede mi cabello, me puse el traje de baño y la ropa que llevaba y fui a la piscina.**

**En cuanto llegue sentí que me estaba mirando así que me saque la polera y la deje en la mesita que había junto seguida del short y me lance adentro, Salí con el agua escurriéndome y me senté en la orilla que daba mi ventana.**

**Lo encontré casi triturando la mes apara controlarse, me sentía culpable no debí hacer eso así que solo entre al agua y nade un rato.**

**Después de pasar un buen rato en la piscina y pensar en cosas como que después de ser un vampiro no podría tatuarme nunca o hacerme un aro en el ombligo decidí salir de la piscina, pero esta vez fui lentamente subiendo ya que quería escurrir lo menos posible.**

**Fue hay cuando mi mamá salio con una toalla y me la tendió cuando la tome vio que el corazón lo tenia en la muñeca y un collar nuevo en el cuello.**

**¿Me dirás quien te ha regalado cosas un poco costosas, llamativas y con un significado especial, o debo descubrirlo yo sola?-me dio una mirada que daba a entender que no salía de esta, así que rápidamente planee una explicación fácil.**

**Veras, una semana antes de venirme aquí conocí a edward y a su familia eran muy agradables se me declaro y ahora que sabe que iré a forks me pidió que fuera su novia.**

**A ti te gusta, ¿Qué significa el corazón?- solo pude pensar en algo que diría todo…**

**Unión, me dio su corazón-**

**¿Y el medallón?-**

**Es unión mama, el resto de mis amigos rose, alice, emmett y jazz lo ocupan al igual que sus padres-**

**Esta bien…**

**Mama iré a mi habitacion a hacer la maleta.¿podria hacerme un tatuaje?**

**Claro bella, pero ¿para que?-**

**Para recordar a mis amigas MA-**

**De acuerdo, feliz cumpleaños bella- fui hasta ella y la abrace mientras ella me daba un beso en la mejilla**

**Gracias mamá.**

**Llegue a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta mientras el se paraba y se posicionaba frente a mi.**

**¿Un tatuaje?-me pregunto cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y alzando una ceja-¿para que?**

**En realidad no es para recordar a las chicas, si no lo que no pueden tener- estaba confundido hace que aproveche para ponerme una polera con poco escote morada- son mariposas grandes en una enredadera, dos rojas que representan el bebe que rose quiso tener y el de alice, pero aunque ella no lo haga notar también desearía uno y una celeste para recordar al bebe que esme perdió cuando era humana- al parecer se mostró muy feliz.**

**Eres adorable-y dicho esto me abrazo, abrazo que le respondí- me presentare como el chico que te quiere como su novia, hoy tengo el volvo a unas 2 cuadras así que si me cambio de polera a una musculosa no pasara nada.**

**Esta bien, aunque ¿no crees que seria muy cliché?**

**SIP, pero ese tipo de chicos es el que tu mama quiere para ti, además será mi suegra al terminar el año ¿no?**

**Creo que tienes razón, bueno ve.-**

** dio un fugaz beso y se fue.**

**Me puse unos jeans negros desgastados y mis converse negras; me estaba cepillandome el cabello cuando mi mama me llamo a la puerta:**

**¡Bella te buscan!- suspire y abri la puerta**

**¿quien?-ella sonrio y dijo:**

**Edward cullen y tenias razon parece atletico e inteligente, te espera abajo-**

**Claro-baje y acto seguido me encontre con esos ojos profundos y llenos de amor que no pude evitar sonreir- hola edward**

**Hola bella- el se agacho un poco para poder besarle la mejlla-veo que aun lo usas-dijo levantando mi muñeca y tocando el corazon.**

**¿Que estas haciendo aquí? Digo… por lo que se délo que me contaste deberías estar en forks- me miro y su actuación era adorable se veía nervioso.**

**Bueno…yo…me preguntaba si… ¿quisieras salir conmigo?-me miro esperando un si y obviamente se lo di.**

**Claro, es mas si gustas me puedes acompañar también a hacerme un tatuaje-hizo como si no lo sabia perfectamente.**

**¿Un tatuaje?-**

**SIP, ¿quieres?-**

**Con tal de ir contigo, iría al infierno mismo bella-dijo mientras besaba mi mano y me sonrojaba por tener público.**

**Claro- acto seguido estaba en el volvo de edward por las calles de jacksonville**

**Encontré hace un rato un sitio donde hacen tatuajes y el tipo era un experto bella-me dijo mi dios griego con una sonrisa en la cara.**

**  
Gracias edward, ya puse la oferta para la moto...**

**  
esta bien ya no eres una niña y no te veo como tal bella...-estaciono el volvo en la sombra de un arbol, e lugar era grande y con sombra.**

**Bella, ¿estas segura de querer hacer esto?-me pregunto mientras salia y me habria la puerta del copiloto.**

**Si edward y no hay nada que me haga cambiar mi opinión **

**Edward pov.**

**No te preocupes, no soy tu padre bella solo tu novio y ademas queria saber si estabas segura.**

**Claro que lo estoy edward-y dicho esto me regalo una de sus sonrisas.**

**Bien, ¿que te parece el local?-miro el anuncio y dijo:**

**`Caribbean Connection` piersings y tatuajes, justo lo que quería gracias cariño- dicho esto me dio un suave beso sin poder evitarlo quise profundizar el beso pero ella se separo de mi diciendo:**

**Se nos hace tarde aun debo arreglar lo de la moto.**

**Esta bien, pero me lo deberás luego mi bella isabella- se rió de mi comentario y entramos**

**Bella, ¿estas segura de querer hacer esto?-me pregunto mientras salía y me habría la puerta del copiloto.**

**Si edward y no hay nada que me haga cambiar mi opinión **

**Edward pov.**

**No te preocupes, no soy tu padre bella solo tu novio y además quería saber si estabas segura.**

**Claro que lo estoy edward-y dicho esto me regalo una de sus sonrisas.**

**Bien, ¿que te parece el local?-miro el anuncio y dijo:**

**`Caribbean Connection`(autora: ****este sitio si existe y esta ubicado en st. margaret y esta cerca del parque de riverside.) piersings y tatuajes, justo lo que quería gracias cariño- dicho esto me dio un suave beso sin poder evitarlo quise profundizar el beso pero ella se separo de mi diciendo:**

**Se nos hace tarde aun debo arreglar lo de la moto.**

**Esta bien, pero me lo deberás luego mi bella isabella- se rió de mi comentario y entramos, había un tipo con un tatuaje en el brazo y un piercing en el labio, pero lo que menos me gusto eran sus pensamientos.**

**Hola, bienvenidos a ****`Caribbean Connection`¿que desean?-`pero, mira que belleza ojala el tipo sea un pariente aunque debe tener unos 18 bueno almenos 2 años menor Mmm...` En ese momento bella se apoyó contra el mostrador y yo me puse detrás protectoramente:**

**Mi novia quiere un tatuaje en el abdomen- dije mirándole amenazadoramente y ciertamente tendría que espantar a todo el instituto **

**Claro, ¿algo mas?- me sentía mal por intimidar al pobre tipo, pero se metía con mi novia y ella era MIA**

**Me gustaría uno en la baja espalda también y un piersings en el ombligo- ella me sorprendió aun más...**

**Esta bien. ¿Que modelo le gustaría en el abdomen?**

**Unas mariposas por favor- le respondió MI BELLA con una sonrisa tierna.**

**estabien aquí hay unos cuantos diseños escoge el que te gustaría y lo haré inmediatamente-ahora que sabia que ella tenia dueño se mostraba mas profesionalmente y bloquee sus pensamientos para que dejaran de fastidiarme.**

**estabien aquí hay unos cuantos diseños escoge el que te gustaría y lo haré inmediatamente-ahora que sabia que ella tenia dueño se mostraba mas profesionalmente y bloquee sus pensamientos para que dejaran de fastidiarme.**

**este-dijo mi amada señalando un tatuaje que contenía tres mariposas grandes y tres entremedio de aquellas en blanco y negro así que podría elegir los colores.**

** Bien, este cuasta $200**** y con color $250.**

**Esta bien.**

**Y después de 20 minutos mi hermosa novia tenia el tatuaje en el abdomen, uno en la espalda baja en blanco y negro que tenia en medio nuestras iniciales y un pirsing que según ella no le dolió mucho, el tipo llamado justin Parecía amable y sus pensamientos iban derivados a su novia Grace.**

**Bien solo debes limpiar el aro de ves en cuando y el tatuaje debes mantenerlos humectados un tiempo para que so se echen a perder o se les valla el color.**

**de acuerdo muchas gracias-sorprendentemente bella esta vez me dejo pagar haci que fui feliz.**

**Cuando llegamos a su casa no habia nadie y su mama dejo una nota que decia que estaria con phill; le ayude a bajar las maletas y luego nos sentamos a ver el tema de la moto. quedamos con el tipo a las 15:00 hors. para recogerla cerca de la tienda newton`s.**

**¡¡bella, ya llegamos!!- cuando nos vio sus pensamientos empezaron a correr:**

**``¿_sera que bella le dijo que si a su noviazgo? ... mm... tal vez le dejo la duda de que lo pensaría mi hija es muy linda y, por suerte no es como las demás chicas plastificadas o frias del instituto, se ve que la quiere... _``-y en ese momento sus palabras se llevaron a imagenes mientras bella miraba el relog dijo:**

**queda menos de 1 hora para el viaje sera mejos que vallamos- nos paramos y rapidamente dije:**

**vinje por el dia en realidad asi que te podre acompaar en el viaje y tengo el carro en el aeropuerto de alla asi que no necesitarias llamar a tu padre... no se.. si tu quieres yo te llevo ¿gustas?- le pregunte mientras me encogia de hombros y le sonreia.**

**claro.**

**despuesd e la despedida con su madre y phill estabamos viajando al aeropuerto y cuando subimos bella se relajo y aprobecho para acurrucarse un momento a mi lado, su madre de manera ingeniosa de dio una tarjeta de credito para que comprara mas ropa o lo que necesitara lo que bella obviamente contestaria con un:**

**solo para emergencias o extrema necesidad mamà... o para comprarme ropa- aora estabamos descendiendo a forks y con un ultimo beso vajamos del avion para llevar la a su casa.**

**mañana seria un gran día con rutinas de porristas y planificaciones para el ``reencuentro de las mejores amigas `` no puedo esperar para ver como llega al instituto y reclama el titulo de porristas en fin lo único que se hasta ahora es de quitarle al baboso de mike newton de encima sera otro reto... claro sin hacerle daño.**

* * *

**_¡oh! _**

**_lo siento n_****_o pude publicar _**

**_antes ya que se me iba la explicacion o simplemente escrinbia estupidces..._**

**_en fin quiero decirles que no abandonare este fan fic y aprobechjare las vacaciones para escribir lo mas posible._**

**_besitos y cariños gaby gracias por leer..._**

**_pdt: nos leemos luego._**


	6. MOTO Y RUTINAS DE ENTRENAMIENTO

**cuidando, amando y viendo crecer a un ángel**

**capitulo****VI: Moto y secion de entrenamiento:**

**bella pov.**

**Habíamos llegado a forks hace menos de 15 minutos y ya estábamos camino a mi casa, edward y yo teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas al parecer no le gustaba mucho la idea ya que como descubrí ase unos año rondan hombres-lobo y Jacob era uno…**

**Mi amigo era muy entretenido, alocado y gracioso que podía sacarte muchas sonrisas pero a pesar de extrañarlo jamás olvidare cuando nos reencontramos y lo vi. entrar en fase…**

**--------------------flash back------------------------------**

**Era un día sábado y estábamos en la push conversando cosas triviales el Jacob que había conocido ya no era el mismo, ahora era mas fortachón y alto… demasiado alto diria yo.**

**Bueno Jacob, se me hace tarde-me llevo hacia mi vieja pickup para despedirme- adios jacob.**

**al abrazarme arrugo la nariz- hueles extraño ¡¿a quien estuviste viendo?!- estab realmente molesto e irritado y retrocedi un paso involuntariamente- lo siento, eh peleado con sam y ando de malas, últimamente eso es lo que le entretiene... hacerme enojar.**

**lo siento jake-le abrace denuevo y estaba ardiendo en fiebre, tanto que me empesaba a quemar a mi tambien- jake, ¿estas bien?, estas ardiendo.**

**lo estoy bella, no te preocupes comere algo y descansare, tal ves asi se me quite.**

**buena idea- le di un beso en la mejilla y dije- ponte un trapo con un poco de agua en la frente.**

**iba en la curva cuando, mi celular no estaba y lo había dejado junto con mi abrigo en casa de jacob. di la vuelta, pero al bajarme veo a jacob discutiendo con sam, el estaba temblando de lo molesto y luego se convirtio en un gran lobo de pelaje rojizo.**

**pense que eran leyendas, pero los libros no se equivocaron esta ves.**

**sam me veia rara- bella, ¿lo viste?**

**sip, aunque ahora hay que calmarlo, ¿no es cierto?- me miro con un gesto de felicidad u orgullo.**

**si ahora, espérame aquí- entro y salio con una manta, cubrió a jacob y luego dijo: trata de calmarlo.**

**me arrodille al lado de jake y empese a hacerle cariño en su mejilla y cabeza. estaba muy peludo- creo que neceitas un corte, lobito- al parecer se relajo y volvio a su forma humana.**

**¿como es que esto no te hizo correr?- me pregunto incrédulo.**

**fácil, leí un libro de leyendas y si existen los _fríos,_ ¿por que no los _licántropos_?**

**¿conoces a algún frió?- me pregunto sam con preocupación.**

**SIP, los mismos que estuvieron con tus ancestros hace como 100 años. bueno yo vine por mi celular- le volví a hacer cariño a jake y vi como se tocaba en el lugar donde le hice cariño.**

**bella ¿que ah pasado?-billy había salido recién del cuarto en su silla de ruedas...**

**nada importante o que deba ser un gran espanto, solo que según las leyendas tu hijo se hizo hombre a través del espíritu del lobo y se que escuchaste lo que dije allá fuera acerca de las leyendas así que si tienes preguntas has las ahora porque la cena de charlie no se prepara sola.**

**bella, ¿desde cuando conoces a los cullen?, ¿te han echo daño alguna ves?.**

**desde que tenia 9 años billy y no jamás me han echo daño, ellos me darán protección y no me preguntes porque no quiero a mas personas involucradas en un lió con los volturis que por cierto son los reyes de los vampiros. chao- y me fui de hay **

**adios jake, adios sam- dije mientras pasaba por el lado de ellos y me iba ami casa...**

** final flash back**

**bella, ¿en que piensas?- me pregunto mientras manejaba.**

**en cuando descubrí que mi amigo era un licantropo, antes de que el lo supiera-me rei un poco y jure que estaba celoso ya que su mandíbula se tenso.**

**edward, para- le pedi, necesitaba hacer que entendiera que yolo amaba a el, aunque se veia lindo celoso.**

**¿que pasa?-parecía preocupado.**

**ven hacercate- le dije mientras me soltaba el cinturón de seguridad, se acerco un poco pero no suficiente, yo me doble en el asiento, pero no era suficiente-mas...- ahora si, tome su cara entre mis manos para darle un beso lleno de amor, cuando nos separamos el estaba mas tranquilo -edward no tienes por que sentir celos.**

**me miro y dijo: bella no te ves a ti misma con claridad algunas veces, eres linda, sensual, tierna, amorosa, amigable, social, deportista, atrallente, dulce y sincera lo que todo hombre quiere bella y no quiero perderte.**

**no me perderas, yo no me alejare... solo si tu asi lo quieres- lo mire y el tomo mi mano y dijo:**

**nunca...**

**emprendimos el viaje de nuevo y llegamos a mi casa, charlie parecía tan feliz de que decidiera venir a pasar mi ultimo año del instituto aqui, nos abrazamos, subí mis maletas y luego de ordenar con un poco de ayuda de edward me bañe, coloque el pijama y me metí en la cama para dormir en el pecho de edward.**

**al otro día sentí de repente la necesidad de una ducha caliente, así que tome mi nessecer de aseo, ropa combinada entre una blusa que llegaba hasta el codo verde y que deje abrochados 2 botones; uno antes del ombligo y otro arriba de este, pantalones negros de jeans, converse negras y por ultimo mi pulsera y medallón.**

**baje a desayunar mientras edward traía el volvo y lo dejaba a la vuelta de la esquina y se cambiaba de ropa.**

**hola papá-le salude a charlie.**

**hola bella, ¿entraras de nuevo al equipo de porristas?-**

**si, ya tengo una rutina lista y me hice un tatuaje, ¿quieres verlo?-le pregunte un poco temerosa.**

**claro quiero ver que te hiciste, ¿no crees?- me pregunto y hoy estaba de mejor humor que de costumbre. Me levante levemente la buza para que viera- muy lindo bella, bueno adiós hija tengo que ir a trabajar.**

**Adiós, papá.**

**lo vi irse y luego me quede pensando hasta que senté unos brazos a mi alrededor no se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos abrazados, pero empezaba a dar habré por lo que decidí hacerme una ensalada.**

**bella el volvo esta en la esquina lo traeré e iremos a ``newton`s`` ya vengo.**

**claro, subí a mi habitación y me lave los dientes.**

**el camino fui bueno hasta que la actual capitana de las porristas me viera bajar del auto del chico mas codiciado de la generación, para i sorpresa seguía igual solo que ya no tenia restos de su infancia en la cara aunque ella no me reconoció y hay que admitir yo estaba mas cambiada para empezar mi cara ya no tenia restos de la infancia ahora tenia la cara de una mujer, mis caderas eran mas anchas y moldeadas que antes, mis senos también eran mas grandes y redondeados, y finalmente mi andar era mucho mas curvilíneo que antes.**

Saque mi celular de mi volcillo del pantalón era un l**Sony Ericsson XPERIA X3(vease en mi perfil)- ¿edward cual es el numero de alice?**

**Dame aca, yo le pongo el numero de todos- lo tomo y en 1 minuto me lo entrego- ten amor.**

**Gracias- le bese kla mejilla y el gruño.**

**Lo siento newton tiene una imaginación muy desarrollada…- se notaba que no era nada bueno.**

**Me senté en el capo del auto y le puse mis manos a ambos lados de su cara- escúchame edward ningún humano, licántropo o cualquier cosa que exista en este mundo podrá provocar tantas cosas como tu lo haces en mi, ¿entiendes?; nada…- y dicho esto lo acerque mas a mí y le di un beso, sentía las miradas en nosotros, el rozó mis labios con su lengua pidiendo rápidamente acceso a mi boca, rápidamente nuestras lenguas se encontraron y cuando empezaba a faltarme un poco de aire nos separamos lentamente.**

**Busque en el teléfono el número de alice y la llame, rápidamente contesto- hola bella.**

**Hola alice, ¿Cómo- iba a empezar a preguntar, pero ella me corto y dijo:**

**Tu amigo Jacob y seth vendrán con un chico no puedo ver mucho ya que no están asociados a mi, solo eso, bien nos vemos y Rosalíe te hizo una rutina muy buena…ah se me olvidaba te felicitamos la cara de mike newton y Jessica estanley no tienen precio, pero si quieren saber que deben hacer cuando cuelgue es fácil, edward simplemente debes acurrucarte en el pecho de bella y antes de que venga el amigo de Jacob bésala, eso es todo. Alice. Fuera. Paz- canturreo antes de colgar.**

**Bien tenemos todo planeado parece, ¿no?- le pregunte a edward antes de guardar el celular en mi bolsillo y el se acurrucaba en mi pecho mientras le hacia cariño en su pelo.**

**Cierto…- ambos nos reímos levemente.**

**Unos minutos después conocí a Math el hermano de emily, y ya tenia mi moto en la entrada de mi casa, ahora nos dirigiríamos a la casa de los cullen.**

**¡Bella!- me saludo alice luego nos abrazamos y salio rose, con ella lo mismo, al entrar estaban los demás saludándome, se ve que extrañaron a la `pequeñita o bajita `como emmett me dice ahora…**

**Bien bella, ahora que estamos listas- dijo rose con alegría de ver que las tres traíamos un conjunto de TOP negro (o peto)y calzas que llegaban hasta debajo de la rodilla.**

**Bien bella, muéstranos una pirueta que nadie haya visto antes- tome un poco de aire y hice 1 rueda, 2 volteretas, 1 rueda, 1 voltereta en el aire, salto y caer con gracia(caer con gracia se le dice cuando caes después de un salto e inmediatamente te abres de piernas a medida que caes)- wow si eres flexible…**

**Igual que rose, ¿saben que? quiero ver si sus cinturas pueden parecerse.- nos puse de perfil rose detrás de mi- ¿sabes que bella? Has trabajado genial tu cintura esta igual que la de rose, ah excepción de que su piel es mas dura y su escencia atrae por ser vampiro… diría que es un…wow…gran trabajo.**

**Gracias alice- le dije con una sonrisa**

**Es enserio bella y creo que tendrás mas pretendientes…- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo pues era obvio que edward estaba escuchando.**

**Lastima que solo quiera a uno rose- le dije con una sonrisa.**

**Por cierto…**

**¡Tus tatuajes estan super¡-dijieron al unisono y solo nos reimos.**

**Gracias chicas-empezamos ha hacer iruetas y teminamos poniendole a la mia un poco de gracia y sensualidad como la de una pantera y haci se llamo ```pantera``**

**Cuando llegamos a mi casa ya era tarde, aunque charlie todavía no habia llegado me daba poco tiempo para hacer su cena.**

**hice la cena rapidamente y cuando llego estaba lista, comimos en silencio y luego fui a darme un baño cuando volví con mi pijama de victoria secret edward me acosto sobre la cama y me tapo, para luego ponerse a mi lado y abrasarme lo unico que recuerdo es que me puso sobre supecho y que me beso la frente y cai rendida en los brazos de morfeo.**

**

* * *

**

lo siento por no poder escribirlo antes, pero tengo escusa

estaba escribiendo cuando decia: no esto apesta, lo sacaba y escribia otras cosas le cambie el no mbre al hermano de emily como 100 veces.

en fin espero que les guste el capitulo y gracias por leer.

nos leemos luego.

XDDDDD


	7. capitanes swan y cullen, rumores…

**cuidando, amando y viendo crecer a un ángel**

**CAPITULO VIII: capitanes swan y cullen, rumores…**

**Bella pov.**

**Apenas me desperté bese a edward en la comisura de sus labios y me levante derecho al armario.**

**Parece que alguien esta de buenas-dijo al verme pasearme alegre por mi habitación buscando unos pantalones blancos de mezclilla.**

**Claro y mejor contigo a mi lado- le dedique una sonrisa y el se me acerco, me beso suavemente y me abrazo para poder aspirar mi aroma, cosa que también hice-debes irte. Hay que llegar por separado y te quiero con ropa que alice elija aunque con tu aprobación, ¿si?- el asintió y me beso la frente para luego entregarme una bolsa.**

**Alice.-me acaricio la mejilla y cuando se me acercaba para besarme – te amo bella.**

**Le puse un dedo sobre sus pétreos y dulces labio- tienes que irte ahora, no quiero que lo hagas, pero seria bueno que lo hicieras. Y ve solo a la escuela rose a tu izquierda y yo a tu derecha, guarda ese espacio.**

**Claro- me beso en la frente.**

**Una ves que se fue saque la bolsa, hay había un suéter con escote circular que dejaba expuestos mis hombros y tenia suaves brillos blancos, negros y plateados esparcidos por toda la superficie del suéter, también había una polera que tenia varias tonalidades desde el lado derecho hasta volver al mismo punto por detrás, empezaba con un color blanco y terminaba en plateado, tome mi nessecer de aseo, mis pantalones ajustados de mezclilla y unas zapatillas plateadas con un poco de tacón de aguja.**

**Me alegro que rose me hubiera enseñado a usar tacones y a caminar como modelo sin tropezar si no, no resistiría encima de estos.**

**Me di un baño relajante, pero rápido al salir me seque y vestí rápidamente no sin antes ponerme un poco de crema en mis tatuajes y un poco en mis piernas. Seque mi cabello menos las puntas dándole volumen y al tener el pelo undulado naturalmente se veía genial.**

**Tome mis sombras y me puse sombra negra con un poco de brillo para sombras blanca por encima, me encrespé las pestañas y baje a desayunar mi cuenco con cereales y leche.**

**Charlie ya se había ido, pero dejo una nota en la moto que decía:**

_ Bella:_

_Tuve que irme antes de llegar tarde, ten cuidado y suerte con lo de las porristas e oído que el entrenador hará las pruebas, pero llego una profesora para coordinar ahora, cuídate._

_ Charlie_

**Tome mi mochila y la deje en el espacio del asiento, me puse el casco y partí rumbo al instituto, como le dije a edward los dos lados del volvo estaban desocupados y el estaba solo, me estacione a su lado derecho y sentí las miradas.**

**Edward pov.**

**¡Genial, todos mirando a mi novia, esto era realmente fantástico!-nótese el sarcasmo, sus pensamientos eran malos, y solo quería golpear, pero cuando su delicioso aroma lleno mis sentidos me sentí relajado.**

**Bella se levanto de la moto dejándola parada, se veía espectacular, de seguro alice lo aprobaría, se quito el casco y se desordeno el cabello un poco con la mano e la nuca, suspiro y dijo muy bajo:**

**Quiero ver cuantos números de teléfono obtengo dile a rose que se aparte de emmett algunos momentos, será una competencia- reí bajito y ella me miro y me sonrió de una manera que debería ser ilegal.**

**Hola edward- dijo para luego mirarme con una sonrisa divertida, ciertamente todos habían escuchado ya que todos nos miraban.**

**Ho-hola, b-bella!-¡idiota!, aunque no pude evitarlo ella me deslumbraba cuando quería y solo para dejarla en la mismo posición le sonreí de manera torcida, la que ella me miro y en su mira provocativa había sin duda un poco de suficiencia**

**Eres mió, entendido nada de miraditas al lado- dijo bajo su aliento mientras se daba vuelta para entrar ya con su expresión arreglada y risueña, antes de entrar vio a Ángela, ben, mike y Jessica y dijo- hola chicos.**

**Entro y todos estaban confundidos, me pase una mano por mis cabellos y dije cuando ella ya había entrado- isabella swan, me vuelves loco- mas como un suspiro justo cuando los demás llegaron en el auto de Rosalíe.**

**Mi alumna predilecta- dijo Rosalíe solo para que nosotros lo escucháramos.**

**Se vistió perfecta, además su entrada fue increíble- alice daba saltitos y Rosalíe prefirió echarle un poco mas de lea al fuego.**

**Edward porque esa cara de idiota, ¡espera!. Esa cara sola la pones cuando mi amiga estaba contigo o una chica te deslumbraba. Solo espero que recuerdes las promesas que le hiciste…-me dijo mientras se disponía a caminar adentro y dijo solo para que nosotros escucháramos:_ dile a bella que acepto su reto.**

**Las clases pasaban rápido y sin mayor interés, me tope a bella algunas veces, cerca del casillero, al parecer ya tenia unos cuantos números y ahora era la gran hora de la clase de gimnasia y eso quería decir que el show empezaría.**

**Encontré a bella en los casilleros y como teníamos audiencia simplemente seguí el juego, además ella tenia el que estaba el lado mió y newton estaba recargado en el.**

**Mike, ¿quisieras quitarte?- le dije en un tono un poco frió y molesto, bella era MIA y el no tenia por que acercársele mientras el se movía escuche un gracias, te quiero bajito de bella- hola, bella, ¿Cómo te ha ido?.**

**Ha, hola edward, bien y ¿a ti?- me pregunto con una inocencia digna de ella.**

**Bien, gracias, ¿Qué te toca ahora?- dije guardando las cosas, cerrando el casillero y encarándola con una sonrisa torcida.**

**Ella sonrió y dijo: tengo gimnasia, edward.**

**Genial, a mí también me toca ahora, ¿te acompaño?- puse atención a los pensamientos de algunas chicas que pasaban y a los de mike, aunque era bueno saber que estaba celoso, pues tenia motivos…**

_OH, no lo creo el, invitándola a ella, bueno parece una modelo y recuerdo que era buena persona- porrista no recuerdo su nombre, pero quiso invitarme a salir._

_Demonios, si que es rápido, entupido cullen, ella es MIA…- newton, ¿quien mas?_

_Demonios, el capitán ya se fijo en ella, aunque le di mi teléfono- tyler_

_No puedo creer que ella allá regresado, claro esto es genial, ella regresa y tiene a todos babeando tras ella, ah conseguido tantos teléfonos, incluso podría superar a Rosalíe hale- porrista…_

**Decidí concentrarme en bella para poder tener un: claro, edward.**

**La acompañe, pero cuando iba a tomar su mano dijo: recuerda la competencia con rose- bajo su aliento. Había mucha gente que nos miraba así que pensé que un poco de actuación podría ser buena…**

**Sabes aun recuerdo cuando éramos niños- me reí imaginándome a la bella torpe y pequeña.**

**Si recuerdo que cuando yo quería ver una película de niñas y tu accedías, emmett decia que eras gay- se rió y en realidad me hubiera gustado vivir ese tipo de situaciones al lado de ella.**

**Bella, sigues gustándome aun…- dije con fingida ensoñación.**

**Pero tu estas con tanya…- a ella le dolía tanto como a mi imaginarnos con otras personas.**

**No ya no, ella es falsa…y nunca me ah gustado o atraído ni un poquito.**

**Pues si quieres algo con migo tendrás que hacer un poco mas de merito- dijo llegando al gimnasio, mis hermanos estaban en la galería, pero en lo mas alto y alejado de esta, bella sonrió y entro a los vestidores cuando iba a entrar dijo bajo su aliento:**

**Prepárate edward, no me veré tan inofensiva…-**

**Entre y me cambie a unos short negros con unas rallas blancas a sus costados que me llegaban hasta la rodilla y una camisa blanca manga corta y Salí rápidamente para encontrarme con mis hermanas vestidas de calzas negras y petos celestes.**

**Bella vendrá igual solo que con uno celeste- dijo alice**

**Nos sentamos en las gradas abajo y los demás estudiantes nos rodeaban como alguno que otro grupo un poco alejado y las algunas mujeres me miraban, de repente apareció bella y se que do parada cerca de uno de los pilares de separación, se veia hermosa y demasiado atrayente las calzas le cubrías al igual que a mis hermanas hasta mas arriba de la rodilla dejando ver un poco de sus pálidas, fuertes y ejercitadas piernas, su ombligo con su aro y sus tatuajes tan bella como su nombre, y ese peto celeste que le daba a su piel un tono exquisito, lamentablemente por temor a enojarme cvon lo que los demás dirían bloquee mi mente de todos.**

**Bella pov.**

**Estaba confiada y esperando mi turno para adicionar, otra ves se presentaron las chicas, aunque no hicieron ``la pantera`` Rosalíe iba a casi armar un escándalo por hacer esa pirueta, pero lo arreglaríamos, como Jessica querría saber como reaccionaria ante la fría Rosalíe y ella sabia que yo también tenia mi carácter, a veces pienso en que si Rosalíe y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido cuando yo era una niña jamás seria como ahora…**

**Swan isabella, ¿lista?- me pregunto el entrenador clapp.**

**Claro- me tape el tatuaje de la espalda con las calzas y una vez que empezó a sonar la música empecé a bailar, con un poco de gracilidad que adquirí de alice al verla y una sensualidad natural que al igual aprendí a usar gracias a Rosalíe.**

**Cuando termine no faltaron los aplausos de algunos babosos y al ver la cara de Edward fue raro, en realidad lo había echo abrir la boca, pero rápidamente controlo su expresión y Rosalíe me guiño un ojo junto con alice rápidamente.**

**Muy bien señorita swan, ahora, ¿tiene una pirueta preparada?- dijo el profesor clapp.**

**Claro- mere a Rosalíe y ella asintió, inmediatamente hice la ``pantera`` en ese momento alice dijo siguiendo el juego claramente:**

**¡No puede ser!-se levanto y me quedo mirando como yo a ella buscando una explicación.**

**¿¡Como aprendiste eso!?- mi rubia amiga-futura hermana incluso daba miedo ella también se paro y yo le sostuve la mirada.**

**La invente yo con unas amigas- dije inocentemente, y era la verdad.**

**Jessica dijo esperando una gran discusión o pelea mientras miraba a rose y alice: esperen a ver lo que pasa con bella, tiene su carácter ¿sabes Rosalíe?- me estaba apoyando solo porque yo era una de las personas que podían regresarle al mirada fría a Rosalíe y en realidad odiaba que usaba esa mirada.**

**Rose, voy a explotar…- dije bajo mi aliento y esque era cierto si no actuaban rápido terminaría gritándole parecía una linda ovejita tal ves, pero en realidad éramos ambas unas fieras panteras.**

**Rosalíe, ¿recuerdas la unica persona que te había mirado así la ultima ves?- a estas alturas yo tenia los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho y ella las manos en las caderas, todo el mundo nos miraba y escuche a Jessica decir bajo:**

**Espero que no haya una pelea, pero si la hay seguro la gana bella- y algunas personas se rieron.**

**¡Bellabel!- dijo emmet levantándose y dándome sus famosos abrazos de oso.**

**¡Emmett suéltala!- edward se enfureció por la rápida acción y al parecer ellos tenían todo calculado.**

**Lo siento bella, pero al parecer la bestia esta celoso- dijo emmett y varias personas se rieron incluso el entrenador.**

**¡Bella, te extrañamos!- dijeron alice y rose al unísono para luego abrazarnos las tres. La cara de Jessica era impagable.**

**¿Se…conocen?-pregunto Jessica.**

**Claro-dijimos las tres al unísono y luego reímos un poco-no sabia que estaban aquí.**

**Entonces no te dijo…-las tres giramos a ver a Edward.**

**¿Qué, yo no eh hecho nada?- dijo edward inocentemente.**

**Creo que tendremos que hablar luego…- le dije seriamente.**

**Esta bien, ¿Qué me podrías hacer?- dijo con una sonrisa, Rosalíe y yo teníamos nuestros brazos cruzados sobre nuestros pechos y con mirada enojada y un poco aterradora mientras emmett y Edward soltaban risitas de burla, a lo que jasper decidió interrumpir.**

**Ah… chicos creo que olvidaron un pequeño e insignificante, pero es muy importante- emmett y edward le giraron a ver confundidos y antes de que digieran algo el termino por agregar-bella y Rosalíe se criaron juntas de pequeñas, aunque también con alice, pero ella no esta molesta así que yo no me preocupare…**

**Los chicos nos miraron y sus miradas se llenaron de terror, pena, tristeza y orgullo por la buena actuación, y al parecer las demás personas que presenciaban nuestro gran debut entendieron enseguida por que tan afectuoso abrazo.**

**Bueno no importa, hablaremos luego, yo lo arreglo rose como siempre, tengo todo controlado-Rosalíe me miro junto con alice y las tres nos reímos.**

**Muy bien lindo reencuentro, ahora vallan a cambiarse que la clase acabo por hoy- dijo el entrenador clapp.**

**Nos fuimos a los vestidores y cuando Salí vi a Edward esperándome.**

**Parece que todo salio bien-dijo un poco preocupado.**

**Solo era actuación- le dije bajito**

**Espero que termines de porrista- me dijo con una sonrisa.-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo después de clase a caminar por el parque o a cenar?, para que hablemos…- le puse un dedo en sus labios para que me dejara responderle, obviamente porque mike newton se había detenido a escucharnos y el pensaba que no lo sabíamos.**

**¿Eso es una cita?- pregunte mientras le quitaba mi dedo de sus labios fríos, pero suaves como la ceda a mi tacto.**

**Claro, solo quiero una oportunidad bella, solo una...-dijo con vos inocente y sensual.**

**¿Pasas por mi después de la escuela?, tal ves un paseo por el parque seria lindo…**

**Lo que tu quieras bella, además siempre e sido tu esclavo voluntario, incluso desde los 9 años, pero tu no te dabas cuenta…- su aire soñador estaba dando a flote y en verdad yo no entendía nada de lo que pasaba a los 9 años solos que cuando creciera me enamoraría irrevocablemente y con locura de mi VAMPIRO, nunca entendí bien el porque el hacia todo lo que quería hasta ahora.**

**Por que no dejas el pasado atrás un momento, si vives en el pasado no te puedes mantener en el presente.**

**Créeme bella, lo intento y aunque tu ahora eres una mujer echa y derecha no puedo evitar ver a esa niña con cara de ángel a la cual un rubor siempre la acompañaba en sus mejillas y la cual siempre le pertenecerá mi corazón- levanto mi muñeca mostrando el dije- y al parecer tu siempre lo has sabido…**

**Edward porque no hablamos de eso en otro momento…-el asintió –aunque alice querrá hacerte un fiesta por tu cumpleaños…**

**¿Ella te lo dijo?- pregunte realmente consternada y no es que no me gustaba divertirme de ves en cuando, solo que con alice todo era demasiado _extremista_, como con las compras, digo 5 o 6 bolsas de ropa podría soportar, pero con alice sacabas la tienda entera… **

**No. Pero con alice se nota enseguida, de todos modos no creo que te obligue-dijo mientras empezábamos a caminar con newton escuchando todo.**

**Es ALICE, Edward, ALICE-nos reímos.**

**Ya tenia al menos los teléfonos del equipo de baloncesto y fútbol americano a excepción de emmett y jazz, además de algunos mas…Edward no estaba muy contento, pero cuando le prometí que en unos 2 días me podría _besar_ por los pasillos de la escuela y tomar mi mano (o mi _cintura_) libremente se mostró mas feliz.**

**Llegamos a la cafetería y todas las miradas estaban puestas en nosotros, mañana se entregaría la lista para porristas y todas estaban nerviosas en especial Jessica y laurent.**

**Bella eres mi aprendiz favorita- me dijo rose que estaba frente a mi, emmet a mi lado de cabecera, alice al lado de Rosalíe, jazz en la otra cabecera y edward a mi lado.**

**Gracias rose, pero tu ayudaste, sabes muy bien que cuando usas tu mirada me irritas- dije con mirada seria, pero con una sonrisa burlesca para que supiera que estaba bromeando, todos nos reímos y pasamos con risas, gracias a las bromas de emmett y hablando de cosas triviales.**

**¿Qué hizo Rosalíe Para quedar en nuestro mismo curso con jazz y emmett?- le pregunte a edward mientras íbamos directo al estacionamiento.**

**Fácil, jazz consiguió papeles falsos que decían que reprobaron el año…y Rosalíe se ve de tu misma edad bella- ellos eran demasiados listos y no había imposibles....**

**Wau…-dije cuando recordé el trato- tendremos que salir más a menudo o andar mas seguido al lado mío si quieres que en dos días te permita besarme…- le dije bajo mi aliento.-**

**Entonces tendré que pedirte que salgas con migo por toda la semana…-dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba, esta vez mi sonrojo cubrió un poco mis mejillas.**

**Veo que te justa que me sonroje- dije mirando sus dorados ojos llenos de… bueno aun no descubría de que, pero parecía hambre, tal ves deseo… empezamos a caminar de nuevo y el tomo la oportunidad para darme un beso fugaz en mi mejilla derecha, me sonroje un poco, pero rápidamente me controle y ese sonrojo se fue.**

**Me gustaría llevarte a un claro, es pacifico y espero que aun tenga las flores-sabia un poco de lenguaje floral, así que dije:**

**Claro, se u poco de lenguaje floral, me gustaría ir- llegamos a mi moto y alice estaba dando saltitos.**

**Bella, te haré una fiesta en mi casa por tu cumpleaños el sábado, será a las 20:00 PM, aunque tendrás que llegar a las 19:00, pondré reggaeton, no se conoce mucho, pero se baila igual, ¿sabes bailar cierto?- en todo esto yo no había dicho nada y alice estaba eufórica.**

**Claro que se bailar alice, pero que no sea catástrofe o demasiado, a veces eres muy extremista…-ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.**

**Esta bien, no será demasiado, pero la casa se vera increíble, después de su paseo vallan a casa , hemos tenido mucho tiempo perdido, ah y asegúrense de que mike y Jessica los vean besándose otra ves, los rumores que corrieron la ultima ves era que tu y el eran novios, pero al parecer no querían que nadie mas se enterara o como dijo newton_devorándole la boca a bella_- alice hablaba muy rápido.**

**Esta bien, iré ¿si? Y aremos lo que dijiste; debía supones que nos seguirían-y añadí un poco mas fuerte- adiós chicos- me monte en mi moto y arranque, quería salir, pronto llegue a casa, charlie tardaría, asi que deje una nota y como empezaba a hacer mas frió, tome una chaqueta blanca de Jean y me la puse, al escuchar el volvo de edward abrí la puerta y el estaba esperándome, me abrió la puerta como un cabalero y rápidamente, el estaba dentro y me sonrió, llegamos y al llegar el dijo:**

**Si nos sentamos cerca de los árboles se vera un mejor espectáculo y ellos están en las bancas de atrás- asentí con la cabeza y fuimos nos apoyamos hay, el espectáculo comenzaba- ¿en serio era un idiota tan celoso, bella?**

**Me mordí el labio y el miro hacia atrás, donde mike y Jessica al parecer grababan todo…!que entrometidos¡- solo un poco Edward…**

**Bella, cambie, enserio, te amo y siempre lo eh hecho- nuestras miradas se encontraron y ambos nos fundimos en el otro como leyendo nuestras almas, me acaricio la mejilla- bella, no me dejes, no me separes de ti, me duele mucho.**

**El único que me puede separar ahora eres tu…- y era verdad, al parecer mike y Jessica estaban dispuestos a todo, con tal de probarlo.**

**Eres tan hermosa, buena y sincera… mas que cualquier diosa griega, no se que hice para merecerte, eres mi diosa bella, no sabes lo frustrado que me siento al no poder decirlo, tu eres MIA y yo te pertenezco- puso su cabeza en mi cuello y empecé a acariciarle los cabellos mientras el aspiraba mi aroma en mi cuello, estaba segura de que estaban tomando fotos, nos incorporamos en el árbol, el tomo mi mentón con su mano para levantarlo y nos besamos, primero dulce, luego de a poco entreabrimos nuestros labios y empezamos a movernos de forma sincronizada, el llevo sus manos a mi cintura apretándome hacia el un poco mas y yo las mías a sus cabellos atrayéndolo un poco mas, mientras nuestras lenguas bailaban un tango sincronizado, pero el siempre cuidadoso de que no me hiciera daño, respiraba por la nariz así que estuvimos un buen rato besándonos, mientras edward me apretujaba mas y mas hacia el y el hacia el árbol, poco a poco fuimos descendiendo los besos hasta hacer pequeños besos, me beso la frente- creo que es hora de ir a casa, alice quería pasar _tiempo de chicas._**

**Me reí de su comentario y nos fuimos a la mansión cullen., seguramente planearíamos la fiesta o cualquier cosa, que alice quisiera hablar- hola- dije en cuanto entramos y se hoyo un coro de** _hola _**y** _hola bella._

**Newton y Jessica tomaron fotos y tienen su conversación grabada, querrán mostrárselo a cualquiera en el instituto, pero seria mas divertido si ambos llegan temprano, hay todos verían que si están juntos, aunque lleguen por separado, eso seria mejor y o lograran su cometido- alice estaba feliz y empezaba a dar saltitos.**

**Como sea, ¿_tarde de chicas_?- sonreí y Rosalíe también- ¿Qué estas planeando alice?- ella se hizo la ofendida.**

**Nada, era para la grabación…**

**Bella, ¿cuantos números tienes?- Edward se tenso al instante y yo sonreí y tome mi bolso y vacié varios- wau, te felicito.**

**Gracias rose, y tu, ¿cuantos tienes?.**

**Pocos-la mire extrañada y ella añadió- tengo los del equipo, emmett puso cara homicida y no quisieron dar mas.**

**Reímos todos y pasamos la tarde en cosas triviales y jugando, esme se veía feliz y me tuve que ir antes de que carlislei llegara, pero deje mis saludos, llegue justo para hacer la cena de charlie y bote la nota subí a hacer mis deberes con la ayuda de edward y me tome un relajante baño.**

**Desperté en la mañana, había un anota que decía:**

**_Bella:_**

**_Espero que llegues temprano, alice confió en tu sentido de moda y para combinar ya que te enseñaron ella y Rosalíe, en fin te amo mucho y tendremos público para cuando llegues, cariño te extrañare._**

**_Edward._**

**Me apresure en bañarme y vestirme con unos jeans negro-azulado ajustado un poco, una blusa roja de tirantes que llegaba un poco mas abajo del botón del pantalón, unas converse negras y una chaqueta de jeans negra, era ajustada y deje a mi cabello caer libremente en mis ondas naturales que se formaban al estar seco, baje y desayune charlie ya se había ido así que me comí mi cuenco de cereales y partí.**

**Al llegar edward recién se estaba bajando del volvo habían pocas personas que se quedaban conversando y otras mirando con poco disimulo hacia nosotros, ya sin casco salude a edward, iba a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero se me adelanto moviendo la cara y nos besamos lentamente un beso lleno de cariño y amor, edward entreabrió los labios y acaricio con su lengua mi labio inferior le di el paso e introdujo su lengua a mi boca, mientras rozaba la mía y me tomaba de la cintura para ponerme contra la puerta del volvo, lleve mis manos a su cabello y sentía las miradas, rompimos el beso y me beso la frente.**

**Jessica y newton nos mira con la mandíbula desencajada- reímos ambos y luego los chicos hicieron su aparición.**

**Hola bells-Rosalíe me saludo saliendo primera, me libre de Edward un momento para saludare a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla.**

**Hola chicos- nos dirigimos a dentro para verificar la lista, casualmente me dejaron de capitana junto a Rosalíe, ambas chocamos nuestras palmas, las tres quedamos y hoy nos presentarían a la profesora que nos coordinaría.**

**¿Conocías a la antigua coordinadora?-me pregunto alice mientras caminábamos**

**Si, era simpática…pero hay que ver a la nueva…-asentimos y nos dirigimos todos a su clase, raramente edward tenia casi todo conmigo, menos calculo…lastima, aunque me sentaba con Ángela y luego nos tocaba el entrenamiento con las porristas.**

**Llegamos, nos cambiamos a nuestros uniformes y luego salimos para ver a una mujer atlética, era linda, pero no tanto como Rosalíe, tenia curas bien definidas aunque no tanto, tenia el cabello medio rojizo atado a una cola de caballo y calzas hasta la rodilla y una polera cómoda para hacer deportes que se ceñía un poco a su cintura.**

**Hola bueno, ahora que están todas me presento, soy Katherine la nueva coreógrafa- dijo con una sonrisa amable.**

**Hola yo soy bella, ella es Rosalíe, somos las nuevas capitanas del equipo- le dije amablemente mientras le tendía la mano todas se presentaron y saludaron a katherine, hicimos calentamiento, pirámide y la flor, que era cuatro personas abajo y una arriba encima de las manos de esta y así desde arriba parecería una flor, también hicimos algunos bailes y canciones para rutinas.**

**Al terminar me cambie y Salí para notar como Edward me esperaba recargado fuera de los vestidores con un ramo de rosas negras al cual su significado era _volveras ami e serás MIA siempre _y una fucsia en medio que simbolizaba** **el _amor puro y desinteresado_**_._

**Edward…es hermoso- dije mientras el me las entregaba**

**No más que tú…-nos besamos, era un beso con ternura y amor sin presiones. Al separarnos vimos que teníamos audiencia…y mi pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza volvió a adueñarse de mis mejillas.**

**¡Chicas todas ustedes en mi casa el sábado a las 20:00 PM escuchan, por no acordarme del cumpleaños de bella le haré una fiesta!, no se preocupen les daré un mapa por si se pierden ¿si?- dijo alice sacándonos de la burbuja, yo cerré los ojos y dije:**

**Dios, no puede ser…- edwrad se rió bajito y alice al parecer _no nos había visto_, mi amiga siempre _tan oportuna_, edward me dio otro beso y pase mis manos a sus cabellos mientras que el me tomaba de la cintura.**

**¿Qué es tan importante?, chicas vamos una fiesta y ustedes solo…muy bien sepárense los tortolitos- demando alice mientras avanzaba hacia nosotros.**

**¿Siempre tienes que hacer eso?- pregunto edward verdaderamente molesto.**

**Si, ahora suelta a mí amiga-dijo alice al ver como edward me apretaba hacia el por detrás con sus manos en mi cintura.**

**No, estoy a gusto así-susurró con voz picara cerca de mi cuello.**

**Muy bien suelta a mi amiga-cuñada-hermana- Rosalíe… saque mi celular para ver la hora mientras que ella miraba a edward y este ceñía mas su cuerpo al mío rozando contra su pétreo la hora y se hacia poco para que se terminaran las clases.**

** Vamos, se nos hace tarde,- al ver que no me soltaba añadí- edward ¿podrías soltarme?.**

**No quiero, el entrenamiento estuvo muy aburrido- y añadió en mi oído- además quería ver a mí porrista favorita.**

**¿Cómo que porrista favorita?- dije con molestia y el parecía preocupado por mi comentario así que para que no se asustara o enojara añadí- solo yo soy tuya.- me reí y el me soltó paras luego tomarme y pasarme por sobre su hombro con mi mochila en su otra mano- edward bájame, ¡edwrad!.Bájame.**

**Creo que haría bueno un espectáculo…-dijo mientras me cargaba hacia la salida y las demás reían.**

**Si bueno, no creo que quieras que me observen el trasero, o ¿si?- dije con mas calma y al parecer sus celos sirvieron por que me bajo aunque eso no hizo que no me tomara de la cintura.- además quiero ver ese prado.**

**Ese prado serás nuestro prado- me susurro al oído mientras sentía su aliento en mi cuello, erizándome la piel apropósito, empecé a marearme un poco cuando note que había dejado de respirar, haci que tome una gran bocanada de aire- me encantas…**

**Oh, oh usando su tono sensual… bueno ambos podíamos jugar este juego…**

**Empecé a mover mis caderas mucho mas de lo normal en mi caminar, haciendo que de sus labios se le escaparan un pequeño gemido.**

**No eres el único con armas para embobar al otro edward cullen- dije con mi tono inocente y comencé a reírme un poco, la gente nos miraba atónita como queriendo resolver un ejercicio de matemática o en lo que mas me cuesta _calculo_.**

**Llegamos al estacionamiento y no se cuando, pero ya todos estaban hay me despedí de los demás con un beso en la mejilla y de edward con un dulce beso, que tuve que romper porque se hacia tarde y de no ser porque charlie llego tarde ayer no hubiera tenido la cena lista.**

**Le hice la cena a charlie y aun era temprano edward llego y toco la bocina de su volvo dos veces charlie me mira y dije: eh quedado de salir un rato con edward culle, ¿te molesta?**

**No, ¿es tu novio?- me pregunto con verdadera curiosidad y falsos celos de padre a lo que no pude evitar soltar una risita.**

**No es solo un amigo, papa- dije en un tono de _tal vez.._**

**Me estas diciendo que probablemente…- **

**Papa, ¿vamos a hablar de chicos?- dije levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.**

**No, creo que no…- charlie se relajo y hasta este momento no había notado su tensión- ¿me lo presentaras?.**

**Si, se cortés- dije mientras me dirigía a abrir la puerta y el añadió.**

**_Claro, mama_- en un tono lleno de burla y soltó una risita, mas no estaba con energía para reclamarle a charlie.**

**Abrí la puerta y hay se encontraba, obviamente había leído los pensamientos de charlie, le hice pasar y saludo a charlie, al parecer le dio una buena impresión, cuando nos fuimos, vi como charlie espiaba, edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto y una ves dentro cruzo rápidamente de manera humana para sentarse en el otro lado.**

**Bien, creo que pase la prueba de fuego- nos reímos mientras el arrancaba el auto- ¿Cuándo llamaras a tu madre para decirle?.**

**¡Cielos! Había olvidado a rene por completo, debe ser que estaba muy feliz y disfrutando de todo…**

**No lo se, quizás mañana le hable… o esta noche, depende ¿sabes lo que charlie quiere?-**

**Si soy un _buen joven, respetuoso y aunque nadie es digno de tal belleza como tu, estoy muy cerca _y le agradaría_ que fuera tu novio… ya nos se puede encontrar alguien respetuoso y caballero como yo_- dijo y nos lanzamos a reír.**

**Íbamos a mucha velocidad, pero no me importaba estábamos sumidos en un momento mágico, donde nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas en la palanca de cambios, seguidos de un camino verde, aunque no me gustara mucho el verde debía asumir que con Edward aprendí a quererlo mas.**

**Edward tomo la 101 y llegamos al final de la carretera, nos salimos, aunque el alcanzara a abrirme la puerta con su velocidad vampirica había un sendero de un lado y también estaba un espacio entre Árboles por el bosque donde se podría entrar.**

**Edward se arremango su camisa hasta los codos y se quito la chaqueta, yo me la quite y la amarre a mi cintura,-¿caminaremos mucho?- le pregunte a mi amado vampiro concentrándome en sus ojos para no desviar la vista del espacio de su pecho expuesto o de sus fuertes brazos.**

**¿Por donde?-pregunte mirando ambos caminos el sendero y el espacio en el bosque.**

**Ven- me tomo de la mano y me introdujo con el al bosque, caminamos por mucho tiempo, y mis piernas ya empezaban a doler, esto era mas que mi ejercicio normal, Edward noto mi cansancio y me cargo en su espalda, en menos de un minuto se abrió paso un hermoso claro, tenia flores, se veía que algunas ya se habían marchitado y se escuchaba un riachuelo cerca, me baje de su espalda y camine hacia el centro del claro.**

**Es hermoso Edward, tan lindo y pacifico- solté un suspiro cuando sentí sus brazos abrasarme por la cintura.**

**Tu me haces estar así, calmado y en paz, dios no se como puedo amarte tanto…pero, siempre haces que te ame mas...- me di vuelta entre sus brazos para encararle y le mire a los ojos.**

**Tus brazos siempre me dan señales de protección, yo tampoco entiendo como puedo amarte tanto, solo lo hago, sin pedir explicaciones.- me beso en la frente y luego nos sentamos solo disfrutando la compañía del otro y haci lo que parecieron segundos se transformaron en horas, aun no oscurecía, pero pronto lo haría.**

**Es tarde, vamos, tengo que llevarte a tu casa, quizás mañana pueda tocarte tu nana en el piano-yo asentí y el me ayudo a pararme, me subí a su espalda y la sensación de viento en tu cara hubiera sido reconfortante si no me hubiera mareado un poco, pero la escencia de edward mejoro el asunto, llegamos a mi casa rápido, me despedí de el al salir del volvo con un beso en la mejilla y entre.**

**Charlie recién se estaba sirviendo la cena así que comí con el para luego subir hacer los deberes y darme una ducha tibia. El dormirme en los brazos de Edward me daba una sensación de paz y seguridad mientras el me tatareaba mi nana.**

**Llego el día, en fin sabia que jess me interrogaría, además hoy según alice entregaría las invitaciones y por consecuencia ella me interrogaría en el baño se que me esperaría hay por su mensaje, muy clara alternativa.**

**Me di una ducha rápida, pero relajante mientras me vestía con unos jeans negros y una polera blanca de tirantes un poco ajustada y con poco escote con mis convers negros y el collar del clan cullen que obviamente siempre me lo pondría, mi chaqueta de jeans negra me maquille y lista, baje a desayunar, me lave los dientes y partí.**

**Como siempre entre, salude a los chicos con un beso en la mejilla y a Edward con un dulce beso en la boca,.**

**Edward, tengo que hablar con jess- musite contra su boca**

**Puede esperar-dijo mientras con su lengua delineaba mi labio inferior, incitándome- por favor, no te pude dar un beso de buenos días por que saltaste de la cama, agarraste tu ropa y te fuiste a bañar…- dijo con su voz llena de dulzura y era cierto almenos esto era lo que le daría, por ahora…y se lo merecía.**

**Solo, por que te lo ganaste- el entreabrió los labios y yo deje que su lengua se introdujese dentro de mi boca explorándola, y rozando con la mía, rápidamente sus manos fueron a mi cintura apretándome un poco y las mías subieron por su pecho hasta su cuello enredándose en sus cabellos desordenándolos un poco mas, cuando nos separamos el beso mi frente y yo solté mis manos de sus cabellos pasando una por encima haciendo que ningún mechón bloqueara su cara y ordenándolos un poco- creo que así esta mejor.**

**No sabes cuantos tipos están enojados por que yo pueda besarte, Jessica te esta esperando en el baño, te vio llegar y fue directamente, lastima se perdió el beso…- me mordí el labio casi por inercia y Edward suspiro cerrando sus ojos y cuando los abrió dijo: bella, no hagas eso- le mire confundida y añadió- me dan ganas de morderlo a mi, sabes que debo ser cuidadoso, bella me sacas de control.**

**Bien, grata declaración, pero debo ir por jess- le dije para que me dejara entrar.**

**Claro, te estaré esperando afuera del baño para ir a clase.**

**Edward no eres un perrito faldero…**

**No, pero eres mi dueña, saca los grilletes soy tu prisionero e esclavo-no pude evitar reír un poco por lo de prisionero…**

**Edward no quiero un prisionero, ni un esclavo. Quiero a un novio, mi vampiro, solo te quiero a ti, ¿si?**

**Esta bien, pero igual iré contigo, hay muchos esperando a que me aleje de ti… que sucios, dios me esta doliendo la cabeza- se empezó a sobar la sien con ambas manos en ambos lados.**

**Concéntrate, solo en tu cabeza y así no te dolerá…creo- le dije con una sonrisa.**

**Bien, hay que ir a ver a Jessica, ¿no?- dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño, pase un dedo por la arruga que se formo entremedio de sus Sejas y se relajo.**

**Bien…**

**Quedaba poco para llegar al baño y vi a jess afuera, en cuanto me vio entro, Edward se apoyó en la pared que daba al frente de los baños y yo con un respiro entre…**

**Hola jess- la salude mientras que de mi mochila sacaba un brillo labial sabor a fresa era de _pretizzio lip gloss_ (**busquen en google**) y me empezaba a pintar los labios frente al espejo.**

**Hola bella, ¿Qué tienes con Edward?- pregunto directamente.**

**Estamos saliendo, historia antigua…- solté un suspiro y ella lo capto por lo que se puso labial también yo guarde el mió y me moje un poco el pelo en las puntas para darle un poco de volumen.**

**¿Qué paso bella?- me pregunto con falsa preocupación.**

**El me confeso hace unos años que le gustaba desde que éramos prácticamente niños, el siempre quería el control, romántico, tierno, pero el era todo, era como mi dueño, una vez estaba con jake, mi amigo y el era un poco celoso, aunque eso me agradaba no dejaba de ser un poco molesto vivía en Phoenix, luego vine y 2 semanas antes de irme lo encontré aquí, solo a el , no sabia que los chicos también estaban aquí, en fin me dijo que sentía ser celoso, bla, bla, bla y que le diera otra oportunidad, le dije que me iría a jacksonville y el me entrego una rosa negra, su significado es_ volverás a mi, serás MIA siempre_ . Carlislei se la pasa siendo transferido desde que se volvió importante y no sabia que seguiría el aquí y menos que estarían los chicos. En fin de la historia.-solté un suspiro y dije: ¿todo? O me dirás ¿nos has espiado con mike?.**

**Claro que no bella, los hemos pillado en algunas citas que eh tenido con el, pero nos metemos en una barbulla individual. Oye enserio tienes al mas popular y guapo de la escuela, y yo que te iba a preguntar como lo haces, enserio bella ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-me pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.**

**No sabia que era el mas popular y guapo de la escuela, pero yo no hice nada solo lo salude,- cuando se me ocurrió añadir-el domingo fui a ver una moto y el se ofreció a llevarme conversamos y estábamos en frente del local de los padres de mike, enserio no se porque, pero me beso, yo simplemente se lo devolví y le pregunte _¿Qué fue eso?, el solo dijo: quería hacerlo desde hace mucho amiga, solo déjame disfrutar, como cuando te hiciste pasar por mi novia para que la acosadora de tanya me dejara en paz.- _me reí y luego guarde el rubor que puse en mis mejillas y me puse una segunda mano de lápiz labial_._**

**¿Solo así?-ella estaba atónita y enserio creo que con rose actuar y saber seducir se había echo parte de mi gracia.**

**Amiga, me crié con alice y Rosalíe éramos como hermanas, luego nos tuvimos que separar, rose perdió a sus padres y ella y jazz fueron adoptados, fue un golpe duro para ello, se enamoro d emmett y alice de jazz, luego alice decía e insinuaba que edward y yo nos veríamos bien como pareja, cuando salimos del parque el otro día me dijo que quería de verdad dejar de ser la roza azul en mi vida que es: _una amistad con amor no correspondido._ Así que decidimos que lo intentáramos y ahora en eso estamos.**

**Entonces, esto es de hace mucho-pareció pensativa y dijo: son la novedad del instituto, bella.**

**Si, si quieres grítalo a los cuatro vientos, además creo que era lo evidente…-mire la hora en mi teléfono y se acababa el tiempo-en fin se hace tarde, nos vemos jess.**

**Salí y solté un suspiro- ella cree que eres demasiado afortunada- y me dio mi sonrisa favorita torcida..**

**Engreído-**

**Hermosa-**

**Patán-**

**Diosa-**

**Bésame-**

**Cuando quieras- dijo esto me beso lenta y con ternura entregándonos el uno a otro todo el amor posible.**

**Se hace tarde-dije cuando nos separamos.**

**Claro- el resto del día paso normal, no más proposiciones para salir ya que jess corrió el chisme y dijo que no era un rumor, que yo se lo había_ confirmado_. En fin cuando salimos, Edward quedo de pasarme a buscar para poder tocar mi nana y dijo que podríamos hacer la tarea y escuchar música.**

**Llegue a mi casa, puse la radio un momento y empezó a sonar una canción de shakira era latina y cantaba en español e ingles y la canción que sonaba se llamaba: _CIEGA, SORDA, MUDA_, deje esa emisora y tocaba muchas canciones de ella, decidí que quería el CD haci que tal vez otro día lo compraría, me puse a preparar la cena, y la deje tapada lista para calentarla cuando charlie viniera, le deje una nota de que quede con edward para hacer los deberes y que llegaría temprano.**

**Antes de apagar la radio empezó a sonar una canción se llamaba _entra en mi vida y_ era de sin bandera, también compraría el CD y me quede escuchándola cuando sentí unos brazos fuertes rodeándome por la cintura, yo empecé a acariciar los brazos de edward.**

**Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta, se que en tus brazos ya no abra mas noches desiertas- empezó a cantarme la letra-entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego, te comencé por extrañar, pero empecé a necesitarte luego, te comencé por extrañar, pero empecé a necesitarte luego- me dio la vuelta y seco las lagrimas que yo ni siquiera había notado deslizarse.**

**Te amo-le dije mientras me ponía de puntitas para besarlo en los labios.**

**Yo también- dijo y ambos añadimos al mismo tiempo.**

**Más que mi vida- ambos sonreímos y me beso otra vez.**

**Vamos- apago la radio, tomo mi mochila y me puse la chaqueta, al llegar, saludamos a todos y fuimos a su habitación.**

**Es hermosa- dije mirando por la pared de vidrio, se veía una vista asombrosa, el tenia la mejor habitación.**

**Me abrazo mientras el también veía la vista, me sentía segura en sus brazos, amada a mirada.**

**Esque, no lo se, siento que vas a desparecer, tengo miedo de que algo nos separe…-admití aguantando algunas lagrimas que querían salir.**

**Amor, nada nos separara, ni siquiera por tu propia bien, para no levantar sospechas eh tenido que estar días sin ti , a veces meses, me duele aquí- dijo llevando una mano mía a donde esta su corazón congelado- esta congelado, pero tu lo has despertado- dicho esto no me dejo decir nada me beso como si fuera la ultima vez, de manera desesperada y frenética a la que yo respondí de la misma manera llevando mis manos a su cabello y el las suyas a mi cintura, me levanto del suelo en un intento de tenerme un poco mas cerca yo enrede mis piernas a su alrededor automáticamente y tire un poco de sus cabellos y le sentí ahogar un pequeño gemido en mi boca. Nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire y yo solté mis manos de sus cabellos y ponerlas en su pecho, acomodando mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello recobrando el aire que perdí y el tomando el aire que no necesitaba; aspirando mi aroma como yo el suyo.**

**Creo que debemos hacer la tarea- dijo edward sonriendo torcidamente, me solté de sus caderas y camine hacia mi mochila, hicimos los deberes rápido y luego nos pusimos a escuchar a Debussi-bella, quiero tocar para ti, ven- me guió hacia un salón, donde estaba su piano.**

**Me senté a su lado en el banquillo, puso sus manos sobre las teclas y cerro los ojos dejando que el sonido nos envolviera en mi nana, cerré mis ojos y miles de sentimientos me invadieron, amor, melancolía, preocupación, tristeza, alegría, remordimiento y mas amor.**

**Cuando la canción ceso sentí como el limpiaba mis mejillas, abrí los ojos para ver que había llorado otra vez- es hermosa, edward.**

**No tanto como su musa- dijo el mirándome a los ojos mientras ambos nos veíamos era como entrar en el alma del otro-te amo- dijo y en ese instante me beso, se lo respondí de igual manera, cuando nos separamos me sentó en sus piernas y yo puse mi cabeza en su cuello- se hace tarde dijo al cabo de lo que parecieron minutos.**

**Cierto- me iba a parar cuando el me hizo sentarme.**

**¿A dónde crees que vas?- lo mire con confusión y dijo- tendrás que comprarme pare dejarte ir…**

**Edward, ¿estas seguro?, tal vez sea demasiado para ti…-dije intentando no ponerlo en apuros.**

**Creo que lo soportare- su sonrisa picara decía que tenia algo planeado, le bese suave mente, mientras me paraba y me sentaba a horcadas sobre el, deje su boca para dirigirme a su mandíbula, sabia que estaba resistiendo, así que con una sonrisa me dirigí al lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordisque lentamente, luego succionando la piel de su cuello y fue cuando un sonoro gemido se escucho salir de su boca.**

**Te dije, que no lo soportarías-le sonreí mientras seguía besando su cuello, pase mis manos por su pétreo pecho, escuche otro gemido de su parte y senti sus manos acariciando mi cintura, le observe a los ojos, para verlos llenos de amor y lujuria- cariño, tengo que irme-le dije y con eso recobro la cordura al menos por un momento, me pare y luego el, aspiro algo de aire y se calmo me miro y me beso la frente.**

**No creo que te vuelva a dejar eso almenos por ahora…-dijo seguro, yo solo atine a reír.**

**Bella, ya tengo las invitaciones- dijo alice apareciendo desde las escaleras**

**Genial, ¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?- pregunte con un poco de preocupación, si bien para ella no habían imposibles, no podía evitar preocuparme.**

**Claro, bella, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien. Ten- dijo mientras me tendía un pequeño paquete- tu regalo es tarde, pero prefiero dártelo ahora…-lo recibí con confusión- ábrelo, este te gustara…**

**Lo abrí para encontrarme con tres discos de _shakira_: _laundry service_, _donde están los ladrones_ y _loba_; además de uno de _sin bandera_, me quede con la boca abierta- wau… ¿Cómo…? porque siempre hago eso…-me miro confundida y añadí- es obvio el _como_ lo sabias no se porque siempre pregunto lo mismo- me reí de mi misma y los demás hacían lo mismo.- gracias alice, en serio me gusta- dije mientras la abrazaba.**

** Si, fue muy fácil saber que querías- dijo usando su sonrisa angelical.**

**Esta bien, nos vemos chicos.-Me despedí de todos y edward me llevo a casa.**

**Si gustas puedes pasar…- dije el me miro divertido y agregue- por la puerta.**

**Ambos reímos y el entro, fuimos a la cocina y empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales mientras terminaba de arreglar la cena.**

**¿Bella?- se oyó la voz de charlie en su tono de papa celoso.**

**Por aquí- dije mientras edward reía levemente y yo trataba de calmarme.**

**Hola edward, ¿Cómo has estado muchacho?- edward lo miro y le tendió la mano a la que charlie tomo con gesto cortes.**

**Hola jefe swan, bien, ¿y a usted?- charlie sonrió de seguro estaba pensando cosas buenas…**

**Hombre, estamos en confianza dime charlie-me miro y yo estaba tratando de concentrarme en la comida- muy bien si estamos hablando, ahora dime ¿te quedaras a cenar?**

**Lo siento jef-charlie mi mama dijo que tenia que llegar a la cena;- dijo con una sonrisa charlie lo miro- tengo una dieta especial, soy el equipo de baloncesto y además debo tomar algunas vitaminas, hace un tiempo me enferme un poco, pero nadie lo noto.**

**Muy bien, pero si de buena comida se trata deberías pobrar la de bella, algún día- se notaba que a Edward le había gustado a charlie por lo caballero y responsable que era algunas beses, solo espero que no moleste tanto…**

**Bueno, se hace tarde y ya me tengo que ir- ya había terminado la cena y me estaba secando las manos.**

**Te acompaño a la puerta- salimos rumbo a la puerta le abrí y Salí con el-creo que todo salio bien…**

**Le agrado- contesto con una sonrisa torcida, por poco y me deslumbra, pero le devolví una sonrisa-bien, se hace tarde en serio, debes ir y comer bella, tu padre esta preparando un discurso pequeño, y tal ves si vuelvo a salir con tigo me pregunte mis intenciones…-sus ojos mostraban sus sentimientos amor, cario, deseo, ternura y amor con un poco mas de deseo…**

**Te has preguntado ¿que haría charlie si tuviera tu don?- le pregunte enarcando una ceja.**

**Probablemente no me dejaría acercarme a ti- dijo en tono un poco preocupado, pero añadió con una sonrisa picara-y no solo por lo de ser vampiro- me sonroje un poco, pero no tanto como cuando era niña, aspire y dije:**

**Bueno, nos vemos- le guiñe un ojo- adiós Edward- se agacho a mi altura y le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios.**

**Hmmm…nos vemos, bella-solté una pequeña risa, se subió al volvo, le mire y no ente a la casa hasta que este se perdió de vista.**

**Charlie ya había puesto la mesa y estaba viendo TV- cullen un buen chico- dijo mientras apagaba la televisión mientras que yo servia la cena.**

**Cierto…- dije sin darle mucha importancia, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- al parecer sabes de ellos…-añadí al ver como fruncía un poco el ceño y se disponía a comer.**

**Si, son buena gente, solo que las personas dicen cosas de ellos, no me gustan los chismes y tú lo sabes. Solo que me sorprendió encontrarte con el en casa, que yo supiera solo estaban saliendo…según dijo tu madre.-me congele un poco, diablos mama la había olvidado.**

**¿Mama llamo?- pregunte recuperando mi postura al instante**

**Si, pregunto sobre el chico y dije que te diría que llamaras. ¿Por qué?**

**Nada, solo que se me había olvidado llamarla, solo que me sorprendió- el resto de la cena termino rápido y normal, sin muchas palabras, me despedí de charlie y subi a darme un baño e ir a mi cuarto, hoy escucharía uno de los CDS con las canciones que me regalo alice**

**Subí y Edward aun no llegaba así que puse fijación oral y empeso a sonar, la pared.**

Eres como una predicción de las buenas  
Eres como una dosis alta en las venas  
Y el deseo gira en espiral  
Porque mi amor por ti es total  
Y es para siempre

Después de ti la pared no me faltes nunca debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo  
Después de ti la pared no me faltes nunca debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo  
Sin ti

Eres la enfermedad y el enfermero  
Ya me has convertido en tu perro faldero  
Sabes que sin ti ya yo no soy  
Sabes que a donde vayas voy  
Naturalmente

Después de ti la pared no me faltes nunca debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo  
Después de ti la pared no me faltes nunca debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo  
Sin ti****

**Empecé a frotar crema en mis piernas, lentamente.**

Después de ti la pared no me faltes nunca debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo  
Después de ti la pared no me faltes nunca debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo  
Sin ti

**No sentí a Edward entras hasta que sentí respiración detrás de mi, pues yo aun tenia la pierna sobre la esquina de la cama, mientras que me frotaba crema…oh, oh, situación difícil para Edward.**

**Termine rápido con la otra pierna y me puse un poco en la mano y la guarde en mi cajón, me frote rápido en mi estomago cuidando que el aro no me hiciera daño, tome un poco de la que quedo en mi mano, el había parado mi reproductor, me puse en el de atrás y le puse play, para que tocara te aviso, te anuncio:**

Nunca pensé que doliera el amor así,  
cuando se entierra en el medio de un no  
y un sí****

**Edward me tomo de la mano y empezó a bailar conmigo, tan sutil que no hicimos ningún ruido.**

es un día ella y otro día yo  
me estás dejando sin corazón  
y cero de razón  
ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
a tus negocios sucios  
ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada  
a prueba de patadas  
por ti me quedé como mona lisa  
sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de tí  
me voy será mejor así.  
Sé que olvidarte no es asunto sencillo  
te me clavaste en el cuerpo como un  
cuchillo  
pero todo lo que entra ha de salir  
y los que están tendrán que partir  
empezando por mí  
Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
a tus negocios sucios  
ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada  
a prueba de patadas  
por ti me quedé como mona lisa  
sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de tí  
me voy,  
Talvez tú no eras ese para mí  
no sé cómo se puede ya vivir  
queriendo así  
Rap  
están patético, neurótico, satírico y sicótico  
tu no lo ves  
el tango no es de a tres  
hay voy planeando escapar y me sale al revés  
pero voy a intentarlo una y otra vez voy  
Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
a tus negocios sucios  
por ti me quedé como mona lisa  
sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
te aviso que estoy de ti vacunada  
que no me importa nada  
que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de tí  
ya me voy, ya me fui, es mejor así****

**Me hubiera gustado una que no injiera _me voy, será mejor así-_dijo mientras me besaba la frente.**

**A mi también, pero esta cantante es buena, tienes que admitirlo- dije nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos por un momento, digo momento, pero en realidad pasaron 3 canciones sin darnos cuenta.**

**Se hace tarde, debes dormir- dijo mientras abría las tapas de mi cama y apagaba la música, saco el CD y lo guardo. Me metí en la cama y justo cuando se volteo una idea se me cruzo por la mente…**

**Edward pov.**

**Bella me miro, yo deseaba poder compartir esa cama con ella, darle mi calor, besarla y hacerla mía, pero no podía tenia miedo de herirla y no era humano como para darle calor, además no arriesgaría su alma y lo que yo tuviera, porque lo único que me quedaría para darle seria la eternidad amándola y dándole mi castidad, ella seguía miándome como si quisiera algo.**

**Ven-abrió las tapas para mi y palmeo el lugar.**

**Bella, sabes que puedes congelarte…-ella rodó los ojos y dijo.**

**No me importa-solté un suspiro, me quite los zapatos y me acosté al lado suyo.**

**¿Contenta?-pregunte en tono bromista mientras ella se acomodaba en mi pecho y mis brazos la rodeaban.**

**Claro, te amo Edward-dijo soltando un suspiro y aspirando mi aroma.**

**Yo también, aunque no entiendo este capricho de que me acueste con tigo debajo de las tapas…-ella estaba más cerca de mí y eso me agradaba, pero yo era fuerte, podía resistir la tentación...**

**Me gusta sentir tu pecho apretado contra mi…- soltó un bostezo, eso me hizo sacar una sonrisa y bese su coronilla.**

**Duerme bella mía, duerme mi gran y único amor-y dicho esto empecé a tatarear su nana, sentí como se apretaba mas a mi pecho la atraje mas con mis brazos y luego de a poco sentí su respiración acompasándose, hasta que cayo rendida…**

**Mi dulce ángel, te amo tanto…-murmure sabiendo que estaba dormida en mis brazos.**

**Edward…-susurro apretándome mas-no me dejes…**

**Nunca, amor mió, jamás-susurre en respuesta estaba soñando, me encantaba que susurrará mi nombre en sus dulces sueños.**

**Te amo, Edward- fue lo ultimo que dijo, cada vez que me decía eso y otras cosas mas, hacia que mi congelado corazón volviera a latir, tan hermosa, mi ángel, mi ángel caído del cielo, solo para mi…**

**veces no me sentía demasiado para el.**

**mirada.**

**Esque, no lo se, siento que vas a desparecer, tengo miedo de que algo nos separe…-admití aguantando algunas lagrimas que querían salir.**

**Amor, nada nos separara, ni siquiera por tu propia bien, para no levantar sospechas eh tenido que estar días sin ti , a veces meses, me duele aquí- dijo llevando una mano mía a donde esta su corazón congelado- esta congelado, pero tu lo has despertado- dicho esto no me dejo decir nada me beso como si fuera la ultima vez, de manera desesperada y frenética a la que yo respondí de la misma manera llevando mis manos a su cabello y el las suyas a mi cintura, me levanto del suelo en un intento de tenerme un poco mas cerca yo enrede mis piernas a su alrededor automáticamente y tire un poco de sus cabellos y le sentí ahogar un pequeño gemido en mi boca. Nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire y yo solté mis manos de sus cabellos y ponerlas en su pecho, acomodando mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello recobrando el aire que perdí y el tomando el aire que no necesitaba; aspirando mi aroma como yo el suyo.**

**Creo que debemos hacer la tarea- dijo edward sonriendo torcidamente, me solté de sus caderas y camine hacia mi mochila, hicimos los deberes rápido y luego nos pusimos a escuchar a Debussi-bella, quiero tocar para ti, ven- me guió hacia un salón, donde estaba su piano.**

**Me senté a su lado en el banquillo, puso sus manos sobre las teclas y cerro los ojos dejando que el sonido nos envolviera en mi nana, cerré mis ojos y miles de sentimientos me invadieron, amor, melancolía, preocupación, tristeza, alegría, remordimiento y mas amor.**

**Cuando la canción ceso sentí como el limpiaba mis mejillas, abrí los ojos para ver que había llorado otra vez- es hermosa, edward.**

**No tanto como su musa- dijo el mirándome a los ojos mientras ambos nos veíamos era como entrar en el alma del otro-te amo- dijo y en ese instante me beso, se lo respondí de igual manera, cuando nos separamos me sentó en sus piernas y yo puse mi cabeza en su cuello- se hace tarde dijo al cabo de lo que parecieron minutos.**

**Cierto- me iba a parar cuando el me hizo sentarme.**

**¿A dónde crees que vas?- lo mire con confusión y dijo- tendrás que comprarme pare dejarte ir…**

**Edward, ¿estas seguro?, tal vez sea demasiado para ti…-dije intentando no ponerlo en apuros.**

**Creo que lo soportare- su sonrisa picara decía que tenia algo planeado, le bese suave mente, mientras me paraba y me sentaba a horcadas sobre el, deje su boca para dirigirme a su mandíbula, sabia que estaba resistiendo, así que con una sonrisa me dirigí al lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordisque lentamente, luego succionando la piel de su cuello y fue cuando un sonoro gemido se escucho salir de su boca.**

**Te dije, que no lo soportarías-le sonreí mientras seguía besando su cuello, pase mis manos por su pétreo pecho, escuche otro gemido de su parte y senti sus manos acariciando mi cintura, le observe a los ojos, para verlos llenos de amor y lujuria- cariño, tengo que irme-le dije y con eso recobro la cordura al menos por un momento, me pare y luego el, aspiro algo de aire y se calmo me miro y me beso la frente.**

**No creo que te vuelva a dejar eso almenos por ahora…-dijo seguro, yo solo atine a reír.**

**Bella, ya tengo las invitaciones- dijo alice apareciendo desde las escaleras**

**Genial, ¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?- pregunte con un poco de preocupación, si bien para ella no habían imposibles, no podía evitar preocuparme.**

**Claro, bella, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien. Ten- dijo mientras me tendía un pequeño paquete- tu regalo es tarde, pero prefiero dártelo ahora…-lo recibí con confusión- ábrelo, este te gustara…**

**Lo abrí para encontrarme con tres discos de _shakira_: _laundry service_, _donde están los ladrones_ y _loba_; además de uno de _sin bandera_, me quede con la boca abierta- wau… ¿Cómo…? porque siempre hago eso…-me miro confundida y añadí- es obvio el _como_ lo sabias no se porque siempre pregunto lo mismo- me reí de mi misma y los demás hacían lo mismo.- gracias alice, en serio me gusta- dije mientras la abrazaba.**

** Si, fue muy fácil saber que querías- dijo usando su sonrisa angelical.**

**Esta bien, nos vemos chicos.-Me despedí de todos y edward me llevo a casa.**

**Si gustas puedes pasar…- dije el me miro divertido y agregue- por la puerta.**

**Ambos reímos y el entro, fuimos a la cocina y empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales mientras terminaba de arreglar la cena.**

**¿Bella?- se oyó la voz de charlie en su tono de papa celoso.**

**Por aquí- dije mientras edward reía levemente y yo trataba de calmarme.**

**Hola edward, ¿Cómo has estado muchacho?- edward lo miro y le tendió la mano a la que charlie tomo con gesto cortes.**

**Hola jefe swan, bien, ¿y a usted?- charlie sonrió de seguro estaba pensando cosas buenas…**

**Hombre, estamos en confianza dime charlie-me miro y yo estaba tratando de concentrarme en la comida- muy bien si estamos hablando, ahora dime ¿te quedaras a cenar?**

**Lo siento jef-charlie mi mama dijo que tenia que llegar a la cena;- dijo con una sonrisa charlie lo miro- tengo una dieta especial, soy el equipo de baloncesto y además debo tomar algunas vitaminas, hace un tiempo me enferme un poco, pero nadie lo noto.**

**Muy bien, pero si de buena comida se trata deberías pobrar la de bella, algún día- se notaba que a Edward le había gustado a charlie por lo caballero y responsable que era algunas beses, solo espero que no moleste tanto…**

**Bueno, se hace tarde y ya me tengo que ir- ya había terminado la cena y me estaba secando las manos.**

**Te acompaño a la puerta- salimos rumbo a la puerta le abrí y Salí con el-creo que todo salio bien…**

**Le agrado- contesto con una sonrisa torcida, por poco y me deslumbra, pero le devolví una sonrisa-bien, se hace tarde en serio, debes ir y comer bella, tu padre esta preparando un discurso pequeño, y tal ves si vuelvo a salir con tigo me pregunte mis intenciones…-sus ojos mostraban sus sentimientos amor, cario, deseo, ternura y amor con un poco mas de deseo…**

**Te has preguntado ¿que haría charlie si tuviera tu don?- le pregunte enarcando una ceja.**

**Probablemente no me dejaría acercarme a ti- dijo en tono un poco preocupado, pero añadió con una sonrisa picara-y no solo por lo de ser vampiro- me sonroje un poco, pero no tanto como cuando era niña, aspire y dije:**

**Bueno, nos vemos- le guiñe un ojo- adiós Edward- se agacho a mi altura y le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios.**

**Hmmm…nos vemos, bella-solté una pequeña risa, se subió al volvo, le mire y no ente a la casa hasta que este se perdió de vista.**

**Charlie ya había puesto la mesa y estaba viendo TV- cullen un buen chico- dijo mientras apagaba la televisión mientras que yo servia la cena.**

**Cierto…- dije sin darle mucha importancia, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- al parecer sabes de ellos…-añadí al ver como fruncía un poco el ceño y se disponía a comer.**

**Si, son buena gente, solo que las personas dicen cosas de ellos, no me gustan los chismes y tú lo sabes. Solo que me sorprendió encontrarte con el en casa, que yo supiera solo estaban saliendo…según dijo tu madre.-me congele un poco, diablos mama la había olvidado.**

**¿Mama llamo?- pregunte recuperando mi postura al instante**

**Si, pregunto sobre el chico y dije que te diría que llamaras. ¿Por qué?**

**Nada, solo que se me había olvidado llamarla, solo que me sorprendió- el resto de la cena termino rápido y normal, sin muchas palabras, me despedí de charlie y subi a darme un baño e ir a mi cuarto, hoy escucharía uno de los CDS con las canciones que me regalo alice**

**Subí y Edward aun no llegaba así que puse fijación oral y empeso a sonar, la pared.**

Eres como una predicción de las buenas  
Eres como una dosis alta en las venas  
Y el deseo gira en espiral  
Porque mi amor por ti es total  
Y es para siempre

Después de ti la pared no me faltes nunca debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo  
Después de ti la pared no me faltes nunca debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo  
Sin ti

Eres la enfermedad y el enfermero  
Ya me has convertido en tu perro faldero  
Sabes que sin ti ya yo no soy  
Sabes que a donde vayas voy  
Naturalmente

Después de ti la pared no me faltes nunca debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo  
Después de ti la pared no me faltes nunca debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo  
Sin ti****

**Empecé a frotar crema en mis piernas, lentamente.**

Después de ti la pared no me faltes nunca debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo  
Después de ti la pared no me faltes nunca debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo  
Sin ti

**No sentí a Edward entras hasta que sentí respiración detrás de mi, pues yo aun tenia la pierna sobre la esquina de la cama, mientras que me frotaba crema…oh, oh, situación difícil para Edward.**

**Termine rápido con la otra pierna y me puse un poco en la mano y la guarde en mi cajón, me frote rápido en mi estomago cuidando que el aro no me hiciera daño, tome un poco de la que quedo en mi mano, el había parado mi reproductor, me puse en el de atrás y le puse play, para que tocara te aviso, te anuncio:**

Nunca pensé que doliera el amor así,  
cuando se entierra en el medio de un no  
y un sí****

**Edward me tomo de la mano y empezó a bailar conmigo, tan sutil que no hicimos ningún ruido.**

es un día ella y otro día yo  
me estás dejando sin corazón  
y cero de razón  
ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
a tus negocios sucios  
ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada  
a prueba de patadas  
por ti me quedé como mona lisa  
sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de tí  
me voy será mejor así.  
Sé que olvidarte no es asunto sencillo  
te me clavaste en el cuerpo como un  
cuchillo  
pero todo lo que entra ha de salir  
y los que están tendrán que partir  
empezando por mí  
Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
a tus negocios sucios  
ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada  
a prueba de patadas  
por ti me quedé como mona lisa  
sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de tí  
me voy,  
Talvez tú no eras ese para mí  
no sé cómo se puede ya vivir  
queriendo así  
Rap  
están patético, neurótico, satírico y sicótico  
tu no lo ves  
el tango no es de a tres  
hay voy planeando escapar y me sale al revés  
pero voy a intentarlo una y otra vez voy  
Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
a tus negocios sucios  
por ti me quedé como mona lisa  
sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
te aviso que estoy de ti vacunada  
que no me importa nada  
que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de tí  
ya me voy, ya me fui, es mejor así****

**Me hubiera gustado una que no injiera _me voy, será mejor así-_dijo mientras me besaba la frente.**

**A mi también, pero esta cantante es buena, tienes que admitirlo- dije nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos por un momento, digo momento, pero en realidad pasaron 3 canciones sin darnos cuenta.**

**Se hace tarde, debes dormir- dijo mientras abría las tapas de mi cama y apagaba la música, saco el CD y lo guardo. Me metí en la cama y justo cuando se volteo una idea se me cruzo por la mente…**

**Edward pov.**

**Bella me miro, yo deseaba poder compartir esa cama con ella, darle mi calor, besarla y hacerla mía, pero no podía tenia miedo de herirla y no era humano como para darle calor, además no arriesgaría su alma y lo que yo tuviera, porque lo único que me quedaría para darle seria la eternidad amándola y dándole mi castidad, ella seguía miándome como si quisiera algo.**

**Ven-abrió las tapas para mi y palmeo el lugar.**

**Bella, sabes que puedes congelarte…-ella rodó los ojos y dijo.**

**No me importa-solté un suspiro, me quite los zapatos y me acosté al lado suyo.**

**¿Contenta?-pregunte en tono bromista mientras ella se acomodaba en mi pecho y mis brazos la rodeaban.**

**Claro, te amo Edward-dijo soltando un suspiro y aspirando mi aroma.**

**Yo también, aunque no entiendo este capricho de que me acueste con tigo debajo de las tapas…-ella estaba más cerca de mí y eso me agradaba, pero yo era fuerte, podía resistir la tentación...**

**Me gusta sentir tu pecho apretado contra mi…- soltó un bostezo, eso me hizo sacar una sonrisa y bese su coronilla.**

**Duerme bella mía, duerme mi gran y único amor-y dicho esto empecé a tatarear su nana, sentí como se apretaba mas a mi pecho la atraje mas con mis brazos y luego de a poco sentí su respiración acompasándose, hasta que cayo rendida…**

**Mi dulce ángel, te amo tanto…-murmure sabiendo que estaba dormida en mis brazos.**

**Edward…-susurro apretándome mas-no me dejes…**

**Nunca, amor mió, jamás-susurre en respuesta estaba soñando, me encantaba que susurrará mi nombre en sus dulces sueños.**

**Te amo, Edward- fue lo ultimo que dijo, cada vez que me decía eso y otras cosas mas, hacia que mi congelado corazón volviera a latir, tan hermosa, mi ángel, mi ángel caído del cielo, solo para mi…**

**Edward, no me dejes- dije en un tono cargado de amor verdadero.**

**mirada.**

**Esque, no lo se, siento que vas a desparecer, tengo miedo de que algo nos separe…-admití aguantando algunas lagrimas que querían salir.**

**Amor, nada nos separara, ni siquiera por tu propia bien, para no levantar sospechas eh tenido que estar días sin ti , a veces meses, me duele aquí- dijo llevando una mano mía a donde esta su corazón congelado- esta congelado, pero tu lo has despertado- dicho esto no me dejo decir nada me beso como si fuera la ultima vez, de manera desesperada y frenética a la que yo respondí de la misma manera llevando mis manos a su cabello y el las suyas a mi cintura, me levanto del suelo en un intento de tenerme un poco mas cerca yo enrede mis piernas a su alrededor automáticamente y tire un poco de sus cabellos y le sentí ahogar un pequeño gemido en mi boca. Nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire y yo solté mis manos de sus cabellos y ponerlas en su pecho, acomodando mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello recobrando el aire que perdí y el tomando el aire que no necesitaba; aspirando mi aroma como yo el suyo.**

**Creo que debemos hacer la tarea- dijo edward sonriendo torcidamente, me solté de sus caderas y camine hacia mi mochila, hicimos los deberes rápido y luego nos pusimos a escuchar a Debussi-bella, quiero tocar para ti, ven- me guió hacia un salón, donde estaba su piano.**

**Me senté a su lado en el banquillo, puso sus manos sobre las teclas y cerro los ojos dejando que el sonido nos envolviera en mi nana, cerré mis ojos y miles de sentimientos me invadieron, amor, melancolía, preocupación, tristeza, alegría, remordimiento y mas amor.**

**Cuando la canción ceso sentí como el limpiaba mis mejillas, abrí los ojos para ver que había llorado otra vez- es hermosa, edward.**

**No tanto como su musa- dijo el mirándome a los ojos mientras ambos nos veíamos era como entrar en el alma del otro-te amo- dijo y en ese instante me beso, se lo respondí de igual manera, cuando nos separamos me sentó en sus piernas y yo puse mi cabeza en su cuello- se hace tarde dijo al cabo de lo que parecieron minutos.**

**Cierto- me iba a parar cuando el me hizo sentarme.**

**¿A dónde crees que vas?- lo mire con confusión y dijo- tendrás que comprarme pare dejarte ir…**

**Edward, ¿estas seguro?, tal vez sea demasiado para ti…-dije intentando no ponerlo en apuros.**

**Creo que lo soportare- su sonrisa picara decía que tenia algo planeado, le bese suave mente, mientras me paraba y me sentaba a horcadas sobre el, deje su boca para dirigirme a su mandíbula, sabia que estaba resistiendo, así que con una sonrisa me dirigí al lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordisque lentamente, luego succionando la piel de su cuello y fue cuando un sonoro gemido se escucho salir de su boca.**

**Te dije, que no lo soportarías-le sonreí mientras seguía besando su cuello, pase mis manos por su pétreo pecho, escuche otro gemido de su parte y senti sus manos acariciando mi cintura, le observe a los ojos, para verlos llenos de amor y lujuria- cariño, tengo que irme-le dije y con eso recobro la cordura al menos por un momento, me pare y luego el, aspiro algo de aire y se calmo me miro y me beso la frente.**

**No creo que te vuelva a dejar eso almenos por ahora…-dijo seguro, yo solo atine a reír.**

**Bella, ya tengo las invitaciones- dijo alice apareciendo desde las escaleras**

**Genial, ¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?- pregunte con un poco de preocupación, si bien para ella no habían imposibles, no podía evitar preocuparme.**

**Claro, bella, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien. Ten- dijo mientras me tendía un pequeño paquete- tu regalo es tarde, pero prefiero dártelo ahora…-lo recibí con confusión- ábrelo, este te gustara…**

**Lo abrí para encontrarme con tres discos de _shakira_: _laundry service_, _donde están los ladrones_ y _loba_; además de uno de _sin bandera_, me quede con la boca abierta- wau… ¿Cómo…? porque siempre hago eso…-me miro confundida y añadí- es obvio el _como_ lo sabias no se porque siempre pregunto lo mismo- me reí de mi misma y los demás hacían lo mismo.- gracias alice, en serio me gusta- dije mientras la abrazaba.**

** Si, fue muy fácil saber que querías- dijo usando su sonrisa angelical.**

**Esta bien, nos vemos chicos.-Me despedí de todos y edward me llevo a casa.**

**Si gustas puedes pasar…- dije el me miro divertido y agregue- por la puerta.**

**Ambos reímos y el entro, fuimos a la cocina y empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales mientras terminaba de arreglar la cena.**

**¿Bella?- se oyó la voz de charlie en su tono de papa celoso.**

**Por aquí- dije mientras edward reía levemente y yo trataba de calmarme.**

**Hola edward, ¿Cómo has estado muchacho?- edward lo miro y le tendió la mano a la que charlie tomo con gesto cortes.**

**Hola jefe swan, bien, ¿y a usted?- charlie sonrió de seguro estaba pensando cosas buenas…**

**Hombre, estamos en confianza dime charlie-me miro y yo estaba tratando de concentrarme en la comida- muy bien si estamos hablando, ahora dime ¿te quedaras a cenar?**

**Lo siento jef-charlie mi mama dijo que tenia que llegar a la cena;- dijo con una sonrisa charlie lo miro- tengo una dieta especial, soy el equipo de baloncesto y además debo tomar algunas vitaminas, hace un tiempo me enferme un poco, pero nadie lo noto.**

**Muy bien, pero si de buena comida se trata deberías pobrar la de bella, algún día- se notaba que a Edward le había gustado a charlie por lo caballero y responsable que era algunas beses, solo espero que no moleste tanto…**

**Bueno, se hace tarde y ya me tengo que ir- ya había terminado la cena y me estaba secando las manos.**

**Te acompaño a la puerta- salimos rumbo a la puerta le abrí y Salí con el-creo que todo salio bien…**

**Le agrado- contesto con una sonrisa torcida, por poco y me deslumbra, pero le devolví una sonrisa-bien, se hace tarde en serio, debes ir y comer bella, tu padre esta preparando un discurso pequeño, y tal ves si vuelvo a salir con tigo me pregunte mis intenciones…-sus ojos mostraban sus sentimientos amor, cario, deseo, ternura y amor con un poco mas de deseo…**

**Te has preguntado ¿que haría charlie si tuviera tu don?- le pregunte enarcando una ceja.**

**Probablemente no me dejaría acercarme a ti- dijo en tono un poco preocupado, pero añadió con una sonrisa picara-y no solo por lo de ser vampiro- me sonroje un poco, pero no tanto como cuando era niña, aspire y dije:**

**Bueno, nos vemos- le guiñe un ojo- adiós Edward- se agacho a mi altura y le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios.**

**Hmmm…nos vemos, bella-solté una pequeña risa, se subió al volvo, le mire y no ente a la casa hasta que este se perdió de vista.**

**Charlie ya había puesto la mesa y estaba viendo TV- cullen un buen chico- dijo mientras apagaba la televisión mientras que yo servia la cena.**

**Cierto…- dije sin darle mucha importancia, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- al parecer sabes de ellos…-añadí al ver como fruncía un poco el ceño y se disponía a comer.**

**Si, son buena gente, solo que las personas dicen cosas de ellos, no me gustan los chismes y tú lo sabes. Solo que me sorprendió encontrarte con el en casa, que yo supiera solo estaban saliendo…según dijo tu madre.-me congele un poco, diablos mama la había olvidado.**

**¿Mama llamo?- pregunte recuperando mi postura al instante**

**Si, pregunto sobre el chico y dije que te diría que llamaras. ¿Por qué?**

**Nada, solo que se me había olvidado llamarla, solo que me sorprendió- el resto de la cena termino rápido y normal, sin muchas palabras, me despedí de charlie y subi a darme un baño e ir a mi cuarto, hoy escucharía uno de los CDS con las canciones que me regalo alice**

**Subí y Edward aun no llegaba así que puse fijación oral y empeso a sonar, la pared.**

Eres como una predicción de las buenas  
Eres como una dosis alta en las venas  
Y el deseo gira en espiral  
Porque mi amor por ti es total  
Y es para siempre

Después de ti la pared no me faltes nunca debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo  
Después de ti la pared no me faltes nunca debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo  
Sin ti

Eres la enfermedad y el enfermero  
Ya me has convertido en tu perro faldero  
Sabes que sin ti ya yo no soy  
Sabes que a donde vayas voy  
Naturalmente

Después de ti la pared no me faltes nunca debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo  
Después de ti la pared no me faltes nunca debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo  
Sin ti****

**Empecé a frotar crema en mis piernas, lentamente.**

Después de ti la pared no me faltes nunca debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo  
Después de ti la pared no me faltes nunca debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo  
Sin ti

**No sentí a Edward entras hasta que sentí respiración detrás de mi, pues yo aun tenia la pierna sobre la esquina de la cama, mientras que me frotaba crema…oh, oh, situación difícil para Edward.**

**Termine rápido con la otra pierna y me puse un poco en la mano y la guarde en mi cajón, me frote rápido en mi estomago cuidando que el aro no me hiciera daño, tome un poco de la que quedo en mi mano, el había parado mi reproductor, me puse en el de atrás y le puse play, para que tocara te aviso, te anuncio:**

Nunca pensé que doliera el amor así,  
cuando se entierra en el medio de un no  
y un sí****

**Edward me tomo de la mano y empezó a bailar conmigo, tan sutil que no hicimos ningún ruido.**

es un día ella y otro día yo  
me estás dejando sin corazón  
y cero de razón  
ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
a tus negocios sucios  
ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada  
a prueba de patadas  
por ti me quedé como mona lisa  
sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de tí  
me voy será mejor así.  
Sé que olvidarte no es asunto sencillo  
te me clavaste en el cuerpo como un  
cuchillo  
pero todo lo que entra ha de salir  
y los que están tendrán que partir  
empezando por mí  
Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
a tus negocios sucios  
ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada  
a prueba de patadas  
por ti me quedé como mona lisa  
sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de tí  
me voy,  
Talvez tú no eras ese para mí  
no sé cómo se puede ya vivir  
queriendo así  
Rap  
están patético, neurótico, satírico y sicótico  
tu no lo ves  
el tango no es de a tres  
hay voy planeando escapar y me sale al revés  
pero voy a intentarlo una y otra vez voy  
Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
a tus negocios sucios  
por ti me quedé como mona lisa  
sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
te aviso que estoy de ti vacunada  
que no me importa nada  
que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de tí  
ya me voy, ya me fui, es mejor así****

**Me hubiera gustado una que no injiera _me voy, será mejor así-_dijo mientras me besaba la frente.**

**A mi también, pero esta cantante es buena, tienes que admitirlo- dije nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos por un momento, digo momento, pero en realidad pasaron 3 canciones sin darnos cuenta.**

**Se hace tarde, debes dormir- dijo mientras abría las tapas de mi cama y apagaba la música, saco el CD y lo guardo. Me metí en la cama y justo cuando se volteo una idea se me cruzo por la mente…**

**Edward pov.**

**Bella me miro, yo deseaba poder compartir esa cama con ella, darle mi calor, besarla y hacerla mía, pero no podía tenia miedo de herirla y no era humano como para darle calor, además no arriesgaría su alma y lo que yo tuviera, porque lo único que me quedaría para darle seria la eternidad amándola y dándole mi castidad, ella seguía miándome como si quisiera algo.**

**Ven-abrió las tapas para mi y palmeo el lugar.**

**Bella, sabes que puedes congelarte…-ella rodó los ojos y dijo.**

**No me importa-solté un suspiro, me quite los zapatos y me acosté al lado suyo.**

**¿Contenta?-pregunte en tono bromista mientras ella se acomodaba en mi pecho y mis brazos la rodeaban.**

**Claro, te amo Edward-dijo soltando un suspiro y aspirando mi aroma.**

**Yo también, aunque no entiendo este capricho de que me acueste con tigo debajo de las tapas…-ella estaba más cerca de mí y eso me agradaba, pero yo era fuerte, podía resistir la tentación...**

**Me gusta sentir tu pecho apretado contra mi…- soltó un bostezo, eso me hizo sacar una sonrisa y bese su coronilla.**

**Duerme bella mía, duerme mi gran y único amor-y dicho esto empecé a tatarear su nana, sentí como se apretaba mas a mi pecho la atraje mas con mis brazos y luego de a poco sentí su respiración acompasándose, hasta que cayo rendida…**

**Mi dulce ángel, te amo tanto…-murmure sabiendo que estaba dormida en mis brazos.**

**Edward…-susurro apretándome mas-no me dejes…**

**Nunca, amor mió, jamás-susurre en respuesta estaba soñando, me encantaba que susurrará mi nombre en sus dulces sueños.**

**Te amo, Edward- fue lo ultimo que dijo, cada vez que me decía eso y otras cosas mas, hacia que mi congelado corazón volviera a latir, tan hermosa, mi ángel, mi ángel caído del cielo, solo para mi…**

**¿Por qué haría eso?-me pregunto dándome vuelta para poder quedar en frente de mi, baje la vista y el me la elevo con un dedo en mi mentón-bella no me prives de tu mirada.**

**Esque, no lo se, siento que vas a desparecer, tengo miedo de que algo nos separe…-admití aguantando algunas lagrimas que querían salir.**

**Amor, nada nos separara, ni siquiera por tu propia bien, para no levantar sospechas eh tenido que estar días sin ti , a veces meses, me duele aquí- dijo llevando una mano mía a donde esta su corazón congelado- esta congelado, pero tu lo has despertado- dicho esto no me dejo decir nada me beso como si fuera la ultima vez, de manera desesperada y frenética a la que yo respondí de la misma manera llevando mis manos a su cabello y el las suyas a mi cintura, me levanto del suelo en un intento de tenerme un poco mas cerca yo enrede mis piernas a su alrededor automáticamente y tire un poco de sus cabellos y le sentí ahogar un pequeño gemido en mi boca. Nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire y yo solté mis manos de sus cabellos y ponerlas en su pecho, acomodando mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello recobrando el aire que perdí y el tomando el aire que no necesitaba; aspirando mi aroma como yo el suyo.**

**Creo que debemos hacer la tarea- dijo edward sonriendo torcidamente, me solté de sus caderas y camine hacia mi mochila, hicimos los deberes rápido y luego nos pusimos a escuchar a Debussi-bella, quiero tocar para ti, ven- me guió hacia un salón, donde estaba su piano.**

**Me senté a su lado en el banquillo, puso sus manos sobre las teclas y cerro los ojos dejando que el sonido nos envolviera en mi nana, cerré mis ojos y miles de sentimientos me invadieron, amor, melancolía, preocupación, tristeza, alegría, remordimiento y mas amor.**

**Cuando la canción ceso sentí como el limpiaba mis mejillas, abrí los ojos para ver que había llorado otra vez- es hermosa, edward.**

**No tanto como su musa- dijo el mirándome a los ojos mientras ambos nos veíamos era como entrar en el alma del otro-te amo- dijo y en ese instante me beso, se lo respondí de igual manera, cuando nos separamos me sentó en sus piernas y yo puse mi cabeza en su cuello- se hace tarde dijo al cabo de lo que parecieron minutos.**

**Cierto- me iba a parar cuando el me hizo sentarme.**

**¿A dónde crees que vas?- lo mire con confusión y dijo- tendrás que comprarme pare dejarte ir…**

**Edward, ¿estas seguro?, tal vez sea demasiado para ti…-dije intentando no ponerlo en apuros.**

**Creo que lo soportare- su sonrisa picara decía que tenia algo planeado, le bese suave mente, mientras me paraba y me sentaba a horcadas sobre el, deje su boca para dirigirme a su mandíbula, sabia que estaba resistiendo, así que con una sonrisa me dirigí al lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordisque lentamente, luego succionando la piel de su cuello y fue cuando un sonoro gemido se escucho salir de su boca.**

**Te dije, que no lo soportarías-le sonreí mientras seguía besando su cuello, pase mis manos por su pétreo pecho, escuche otro gemido de su parte y senti sus manos acariciando mi cintura, le observe a los ojos, para verlos llenos de amor y lujuria- cariño, tengo que irme-le dije y con eso recobro la cordura al menos por un momento, me pare y luego el, aspiro algo de aire y se calmo me miro y me beso la frente.**

**No creo que te vuelva a dejar eso almenos por ahora…-dijo seguro, yo solo atine a reír.**

**Bella, ya tengo las invitaciones- dijo alice apareciendo desde las escaleras**

**Genial, ¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?- pregunte con un poco de preocupación, si bien para ella no habían imposibles, no podía evitar preocuparme.**

**Claro, bella, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien. Ten- dijo mientras me tendía un pequeño paquete- tu regalo es tarde, pero prefiero dártelo ahora…-lo recibí con confusión- ábrelo, este te gustara…**

**Lo abrí para encontrarme con tres discos de _shakira_: _laundry service_, _donde están los ladrones_ y _loba_; además de uno de _sin bandera_, me quede con la boca abierta- wau… ¿Cómo…? porque siempre hago eso…-me miro confundida y añadí- es obvio el _como_ lo sabias no se porque siempre pregunto lo mismo- me reí de mi misma y los demás hacían lo mismo.- gracias alice, en serio me gusta- dije mientras la abrazaba.**

** Si, fue muy fácil saber que querías- dijo usando su sonrisa angelical.**

**Esta bien, nos vemos chicos.-Me despedí de todos y edward me llevo a casa.**

**Si gustas puedes pasar…- dije el me miro divertido y agregue- por la puerta.**

**Ambos reímos y el entro, fuimos a la cocina y empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales mientras terminaba de arreglar la cena.**

**¿Bella?- se oyó la voz de charlie en su tono de papa celoso.**

**Por aquí- dije mientras edward reía levemente y yo trataba de calmarme.**

**Hola edward, ¿Cómo has estado muchacho?- edward lo miro y le tendió la mano a la que charlie tomo con gesto cortes.**

**Hola jefe swan, bien, ¿y a usted?- charlie sonrió de seguro estaba pensando cosas buenas…**

**Hombre, estamos en confianza dime charlie-me miro y yo estaba tratando de concentrarme en la comida- muy bien si estamos hablando, ahora dime ¿te quedaras a cenar?**

**Lo siento jef-charlie mi mama dijo que tenia que llegar a la cena;- dijo con una sonrisa charlie lo miro- tengo una dieta especial, soy el equipo de baloncesto y además debo tomar algunas vitaminas, hace un tiempo me enferme un poco, pero nadie lo noto.**

**Muy bien, pero si de buena comida se trata deberías pobrar la de bella, algún día- se notaba que a Edward le había gustado a charlie por lo caballero y responsable que era algunas beses, solo espero que no moleste tanto…**

**Bueno, se hace tarde y ya me tengo que ir- ya había terminado la cena y me estaba secando las manos.**

**Te acompaño a la puerta- salimos rumbo a la puerta le abrí y Salí con el-creo que todo salio bien…**

**Le agrado- contesto con una sonrisa torcida, por poco y me deslumbra, pero le devolví una sonrisa-bien, se hace tarde en serio, debes ir y comer bella, tu padre esta preparando un discurso pequeño, y tal ves si vuelvo a salir con tigo me pregunte mis intenciones…-sus ojos mostraban sus sentimientos amor, cario, deseo, ternura y amor con un poco mas de deseo…**

**Te has preguntado ¿que haría charlie si tuviera tu don?- le pregunte enarcando una ceja.**

**Probablemente no me dejaría acercarme a ti- dijo en tono un poco preocupado, pero añadió con una sonrisa picara-y no solo por lo de ser vampiro- me sonroje un poco, pero no tanto como cuando era niña, aspire y dije:**

**Bueno, nos vemos- le guiñe un ojo- adiós Edward- se agacho a mi altura y le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios.**

**Hmmm…nos vemos, bella-solté una pequeña risa, se subió al volvo, le mire y no ente a la casa hasta que este se perdió de vista.**

**Charlie ya había puesto la mesa y estaba viendo TV- cullen un buen chico- dijo mientras apagaba la televisión mientras que yo servia la cena.**

**Cierto…- dije sin darle mucha importancia, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- al parecer sabes de ellos…-añadí al ver como fruncía un poco el ceño y se disponía a comer.**

**Si, son buena gente, solo que las personas dicen cosas de ellos, no me gustan los chismes y tú lo sabes. Solo que me sorprendió encontrarte con el en casa, que yo supiera solo estaban saliendo…según dijo tu madre.-me congele un poco, diablos mama la había olvidado.**

**¿Mama llamo?- pregunte recuperando mi postura al instante**

**Si, pregunto sobre el chico y dije que te diría que llamaras. ¿Por qué?**

**Nada, solo que se me había olvidado llamarla, solo que me sorprendió- el resto de la cena termino rápido y normal, sin muchas palabras, me despedí de charlie y subi a darme un baño e ir a mi cuarto, hoy escucharía uno de los CDS con las canciones que me regalo alice**

**Subí y Edward aun no llegaba así que puse fijación oral y empeso a sonar, la pared.**

Eres como una predicción de las buenas  
Eres como una dosis alta en las venas  
Y el deseo gira en espiral  
Porque mi amor por ti es total  
Y es para siempre

Después de ti la pared no me faltes nunca debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo  
Después de ti la pared no me faltes nunca debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo  
Sin ti

Eres la enfermedad y el enfermero  
Ya me has convertido en tu perro faldero  
Sabes que sin ti ya yo no soy  
Sabes que a donde vayas voy  
Naturalmente

Después de ti la pared no me faltes nunca debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo  
Después de ti la pared no me faltes nunca debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo  
Sin ti****

**Empecé a frotar crema en mis piernas, lentamente.**

Después de ti la pared no me faltes nunca debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo  
Después de ti la pared no me faltes nunca debajo el asfalto  
Y más abajo estaría yo  
Sin ti

**No sentí a Edward entras hasta que sentí respiración detrás de mi, pues yo aun tenia la pierna sobre la esquina de la cama, mientras que me frotaba crema…oh, oh, situación difícil para Edward.**

**Termine rápido con la otra pierna y me puse un poco en la mano y la guarde en mi cajón, me frote rápido en mi estomago cuidando que el aro no me hiciera daño, tome un poco de la que quedo en mi mano, el había parado mi reproductor, me puse en el de atrás y le puse play, para que tocara te aviso, te anuncio:**

Nunca pensé que doliera el amor así,  
cuando se entierra en el medio de un no  
y un sí****

**Edward me tomo de la mano y empezó a bailar conmigo, tan sutil que no hicimos ningún ruido.**

es un día ella y otro día yo  
me estás dejando sin corazón  
y cero de razón  
ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
a tus negocios sucios  
ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada  
a prueba de patadas  
por ti me quedé como mona lisa  
sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de tí  
me voy será mejor así.  
Sé que olvidarte no es asunto sencillo  
te me clavaste en el cuerpo como un  
cuchillo  
pero todo lo que entra ha de salir  
y los que están tendrán que partir  
empezando por mí  
Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
a tus negocios sucios  
ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada  
a prueba de patadas  
por ti me quedé como mona lisa  
sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de tí  
me voy,  
Talvez tú no eras ese para mí  
no sé cómo se puede ya vivir  
queriendo así  
Rap  
están patético, neurótico, satírico y sicótico  
tu no lo ves  
el tango no es de a tres  
hay voy planeando escapar y me sale al revés  
pero voy a intentarlo una y otra vez voy  
Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
a tus negocios sucios  
por ti me quedé como mona lisa  
sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
te aviso que estoy de ti vacunada  
que no me importa nada  
que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de tí  
ya me voy, ya me fui, es mejor así****

**Me hubiera gustado una que no injiera _me voy, será mejor así-_dijo mientras me besaba la frente.**

**A mi también, pero esta cantante es buena, tienes que admitirlo- dije nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos por un momento, digo momento, pero en realidad pasaron 3 canciones sin darnos cuenta.**

**Se hace tarde, debes dormir- dijo mientras abría las tapas de mi cama y apagaba la música, saco el CD y lo guardo. Me metí en la cama y justo cuando se volteo una idea se me cruzo por la mente…**

**Edward pov.**

**Bella me miro, yo deseaba poder compartir esa cama con ella, darle mi calor, besarla y hacerla mía, pero no podía tenia miedo de herirla y no era humano como para darle calor, además no arriesgaría su alma y lo que yo tuviera, porque lo único que me quedaría para darle seria la eternidad amándola y dándole mi castidad, ella seguía miándome como si quisiera algo.**

**Ven-abrió las tapas para mi y palmeo el lugar.**

**Bella, sabes que puedes congelarte…-ella rodó los ojos y dijo.**

**No me importa-solté un suspiro, me quite los zapatos y me acosté al lado suyo.**

**¿Contenta?-pregunte en tono bromista mientras ella se acomodaba en mi pecho y mis brazos la rodeaban.**

**Claro, te amo Edward-dijo soltando un suspiro y aspirando mi aroma.**

**Yo también, aunque no entiendo este capricho de que me acueste con tigo debajo de las tapas…-ella estaba más cerca de mí y eso me agradaba, pero yo era fuerte, podía resistir la tentación...**

**Me gusta sentir tu pecho apretado contra mi…- soltó un bostezo, eso me hizo sacar una sonrisa y bese su coronilla.**

**Duerme bella mía, duerme mi gran y único amor-y dicho esto empecé a tatarear su nana, sentí como se apretaba mas a mi pecho la atraje mas con mis brazos y luego de a poco sentí su respiración acompasándose, hasta que cayo rendida…**

**Mi dulce ángel, te amo tanto…-murmure sabiendo que estaba dormida en mis brazos.**

**Edward…-susurro apretándome mas-no me dejes…**

**Nunca, amor mió, jamás-susurre en respuesta estaba soñando, me encantaba que susurrará mi nombre en sus dulces sueños.**

**Te amo, Edward- fue lo ultimo que dijo, cada vez que me decía eso y otras cosas mas, hacia que mi congelado corazón volviera a latir, tan hermosa, mi ángel, mi ángel caído del cielo, solo para mi…**

**

* * *

**

bueno, tengo explicaciones buena, ademas esta no ha sido una de mis mejore semanas o incluso dias, ya eh perdido al cuenta de los dias sin publicar...

quiero agradecerles a ustedes mis lectores y lectoras, y enrealidad esto va mas o menos asi:

-funeral.

-operaron el dedo de mi abuela, no podia hacer nada...

-funeral.

-mi mama tiene pollitos y casi se nos muere uno...

ademas, queria complacerlos, ustedes querian un capitulo largo y eso es lo que les doy.

el siguiente capotulo sera:

_**una visita inesperada**_.

gracias por sus rewievs ssaludos y mordidas.

gaby.

pdt: nos leemos luego!!!!


	8. una visita inesperada

**cuidando, amando y viendo crecer a un ángel**

**Capitulo VIII: UNA VISITA INESPERADA.**

**Edwadr pov.**

**Bella y yo éramos novios oficialmente desde hace cuatro meses, sinceramente aproveche esta oportunidad en que fue a la push para ir a su casa, quería hablar con charlie y era sábado, hoy pediría su mano formalmente para que fuéramos uno, con todas las de la leí, le daría mi alma y mi cuerpo; y si digo mi alma, porque bella me hizo ver cuando llevábamos mes que un alma va con el amor y mientras allá ser que ame, tu alma no se ira…además de la fiesta que alice le hizo de cumpleaños, eso fue divertido, ella y yo nos fugamos un rato al jardín de Esme y nos reímos de muchos.**

**Iba manejando despacio, si mal sabia charlie estaría viendo un partido y bella llegaría luego de que este terminara, ah estas alturas el partido recién comenzaría y mis nervios iban aumentando de a poco, la amaba y esa era razón suficiente como para parecer y estar tranquilo.**

**Al llegar a su casa estacione rápidamente y salí, toque la puerta dos veces y espere que me abriera…**

**Hola edwadr, muchacho bella no esta aquí- saludo y agrego rápidamente, sabia que el juego iba a comenzar en unos minutos y que el no perdería mucho tiempo.**

**Hola charlie, se que bella no esta, por eso vine, querría hablar con usted…- siempre había sido serio ante las personas adultas y que merecían respeto, una costumbre supongo…**

**Ha, ¿si? Y, ¿de que se trata?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo levemente el ceño, no quise leer sus pensamientos, así que lo bloquee.**

**Bueno, usted sabe que yo la amo mucho, jamás ame haci a alguien charlie y quiero pedirte su mano en matrimonio- estaba serio y tranquilo por fuera, pero preocupado por dentro… si hubiese estado bella tal vez sabría lo que pasaba dentro de mí.**

**Charlie tenia el rostro inescrutable, serio y tratando de descifrar mis palabras, su rostro aun estaba un poco sereno, pero estaba un poco molesto- ¡¡¡esta embarazada!!! ¿no?- ¿! Que ¡? de seguro quedo con trauma después de lo que paso con su relación…**

**¡Claro que no!, no seriamos tan irresponsables charlie, ¡¿de donde sacas eso?!- estaba realmente confundido, pero el se relajo y tomo una gran cantidad de aire.**

**Lo siento, muchacho. Temía que algo así se repitiera… ¡lamento haber creído eso de ti!, sin duda eres _un caballero._ Aunque esa decisión no depende de mi, tienes que preguntárselo a _ella_, aunque ¿nos son muy jóvenes?_- _estaba realmente apenado, pobre charlie en estos momentos me alegro que bella no haya estado, si no hubiera sido un gran desastre, charlie no se trato de controlar solo por que no estaba bella, además si bien sus celos de padre eran un poco fuertes a veces el me tenia respeto… **

**Charlie, solo quiero tu aprobación, mañana se lo preguntare y créeme la amo demasiado para esperar- el aire soñador que salio de mis labios hasta a mi me sorprendió.**

**Bien, espero que te valla bien, edwadr, tienes mi apoyó- dijo mientras me palmeaba el limite entre el hombro y mi brazo.**

**Gracias, charlie- mire el reloj de mi celular por curiosidad-bueno, se me hace tarde y tu partido esta a punto de empezar, suerte charlie, ojala y ganen.**

**Gracias edwadr, suerte para ti también- nos reímos y luego subí a mi coche, estaba decidido, hoy mandaría a arreglar la caja del anillo y lo puliría sin quitarle el brillo…casualmente tenia el anillo en mi bolsillo dentro de su caja.**

**Pase a Port. Ángeles y en 10 minutos estaba listo para bella, dios me hacia tan feliz…**

**Pase la noche a su lado recostada sobre mi pecho desnudo, no se como se habituaba a mi temperatura corporal, pero con el calor de sus frazadas y colchas la mantenían a un nivel equilibrado, el calor de su cuerpo era una sensación un poco agradable y al tener mi pecho duro y frió contra su delicado cuerpo en mas de una ocasión se le erizaba la piel y sus pechos se erectaban por el contacto, mas bien lo ignoraba pues si ella estaba dormida no podría tentarme tanto, alice iba a preparar con Rosalìe el claro con cientos de pétalos de rosas de diferentes colores y con unas velas que alumbrarían cuando oscureciera…**

**Rápidamente llego el otro día con la rutina, era esta, bella se bañaba, vestía, desayunaba, lavaba sus dientes, maquillaba y salíamos luego de que charlie se fuera, a lo que esta vez el me guiño el ojo y yo le devolví el gesto con una sonrisa.**

**¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto ella mientras arrancaba el volvo.**

**No lo se… tal ves al parque…a que cenes y al claro…- sentí como me acariciaba la mejilla relajantemente para luego volver a tomar mi mano.**

**Claro, parque, cena y claro, me gusta…-el resto del trayecto al parque fue un silencio cómodo, paseamos un momento y luego lleve a bella a un restaurante en port Ángeles llamado _la bella Italia -_buena elección.**

**Si y no es porque están mike y Jessica junto con Ángela y ben…-me miro atónita por unos segundos para luego decir:**

**Eres increíble…-la mire con confusión y añadió- ¿tenemos que tener publico todo el tiempo?, sabes que si soy popular es por que soy porrista, pero es por que me gusta no me gusta ser el centro de atención, pero ya me acostumbre y no le doy importancia.**

**Lo siento cariño, pero mayormente fue porque es comida italiana y dentro de poco será hora de la cena, para humanos- se había relajado y mientras soltaba un suspiro dijo:**

**Bien, sabes, no importa, solo vamos, como y salimos de hay…-antes de subir la pequeña escalera que había hay bella volteo y me puso un dedo en el pecho para añadir- mas vale que no coquetees con alguna mesera o jazz tendrá un ataque de celos…**

**Asentí rápidamente y luego comprendí, bella no era un a chica celosa, pero si le molestaba eso y de por si la ponía un poco celosa, pero vengativa, en estos momentos son los que me arrepiento por que se criara con Rosalìe y alice, empecé a reír levemente para luego darle un beso tierno a bella en sus carnosos y rojos labios con un poco de sabor a fresas gracias a un brillo que siempre usaba. Al entrar una chica nos atendió no le di mucha importancia y bella parecía indiferente, ¡rayos!, jamás debí dejar que Rosalìe se acercara tanto, se le pegaron algunas posturas a bella como la indiferencia… aunque bella lo usaba como actuación, ya que no era para nada una persona fría e hizo de todos mejores…personas.**

**Bella se sirvió ravioles con setas y una coca-cola, yo pedí solo una coca-cola y justo antes de irnos los chicos nos visualizaron, pero no les dimos importancia e hicimos como si no los hubiéramos visto, lo cual funciono de maravillas ya que la mesera nos despidió cerca de la puerta…**

**Vamos al claro- dijo bella mientras entraba en el volvo ayudada por mi.**

**Claro-me subí rápidamente y al llegar ayude rápidamente a bella a bajar, recibí justo en ese momento un mensaje de alice que decía:**

**_Todo listo._**

**Vamos- emprendimos viaje, pero a menos de la mitad de camino puse a bella en mi espalda, ansiaba decirle que se convirtiera en mi esposa. Antes de llegar, la baje y le tape los ojos.**

**¡Edwadr!, ¿Qué tramas?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho y haciendo un pequeño puchero condenablemente sexy… ¡demonios!, ni siquiera sabia de donde salían esos pensamientos, pero es que ella me descontrolaba, era tan dulce y ni siquiera se daba cuenta, menos mal, si no…**

**Es una pequeña sorpresa, bella-susurre- vamos- Empezó a caminar conmigo detrás tapándole los ojos, al llegar ella aspiro profundamente y dijo:**

**Huele a flores…-le destape los ojos y ella abrió los ojos como platos de inmediato –edwadr, es…increíble, ¿hiciste esto por mi?-para cuando termino de decir esto ella ya estaba en el medio del claro y yo ya empezaba a caminar hacia ella.**

**Claro, eres muy importante para mi bella- me agache y balancie mi peso en mi rodilla izquierda, saque el anillo sin abrirlo- bella te amo como jamás imagine siquiera en amar a alguien, la espera y constantes separaciones por diversos motivos solo agrandaron mas el amor que te tengo, te amo tanto que no tengo palabras para describirlo, eres simplemente fascinante…-y añadí justo al momento de abrir la cajita- ¿isabella Marie swan quieres casarte conmigo?-ella estaba muy feliz se le notaba en los ojos .**

**Si, edwadr, si quiero casarme contigo-tome en anillo y se lo puse en su dedo corazón de la mano izquierda, para luego besarla y añadir.**

**Ahora el anillo de Elizabet masen te pertenece-ella sonrió y se arrojo a mis brazos, los cuales la recibieron rápidamente componiendo la compostura-es increíble como te acoplas a mi cuerpo-dije sorprendido.**

**Estas hecho para mi, como yo estoy hecha para ti-dijo con fervor, la bese suave y románticamente en los labios, sin prisas y dándole todo el amor posible, nos separamos lentamente-vamos, los demás querrán saber como salio todo, ¿no crees?.**

**Yo creo que alice ya lo sabe…-suspire dramáticamente para ganarme una pequeña risita de bella, era como canto de sirenas.**

**Bueno, hay que ir de todas formas.-asentí y se subió a mi espalda, subimos al volvo y emprendimos viaje. Cuando llegamos la casa estaban todos en la planta baja, todos se alegraron y estábamos felices, senté a bella en mi regazo y ella acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro.**

**Bella, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… ¿puedo organizar la boda?-rogaba alice a bella quien reía despacio.**

**Esta bien, alice-ella empezó a dar pequeños saltitos en el suelo donde estaba sentada con jasper atrás de ella-y ¿Quiénes seran…?**

**¡Alice!, alice ¿Qué ves?-dijo jasper mientras alice estaba teniendo una visión.**

**Vienen los denali…-en ese momento ella recupero el gesto y yo me aferre mas a bella, ella lo noto y me empezó a acariciar el cabello.**

**Bella pov.**

**Estaba tan feliz que nada podía arruinar este día, en cuanto alice dijo:**

**Vienen los denali…- edwadr se tenso y me apretó mas hacia el por la cintura y el muslo sin hacerme daño, empecé a acariciarle el cabello para que se relajara cosa que sirvió ya que inmediatamente se relajo y me beso debajo de la mandíbula y por el cuello.**

**¿Cuándo llegan?-pregunto carlislei que estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de esme.**

**En unos 10 minutos-dijo alice relajándose otra vez y Rosalìe casi rompe la revista que estaba leyendo.**

**Rosalìe… ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte mientras me giraba un poco, haciendo sin querer que edwadr se tensara-lo siento, cariño-dije para volver mi vista a Rosalìe quien suspiro antes de hablar.**

**Nada, solo que tanya es muy animada y a veces es un poco molesta-dijo rose con indiferencia.**

**Mi pobre eddie, se le pega como lapa-dijo emmett carcajeándose y Rosalìe le dio un golpe en la nuca- ou… rose amor, eso dolió-dijo sobandose.**

**Te lo merecidas…-dijo volviendo su vista a la revista.**

**Bueno, no creo que eso sea problema…-dije mientras edwadr metía una mano debajo de mi blusa por mi espalda y trazaba círculos en mi espalda e inspiraba mi aroma en mi cuello.**

**Búsquense una habitación-dijo emmett a punto de partirse de la risa y con un poco de enojo ganándose otro golpe de parte de Rosalìe.**

** Me cruce de piernas y dije- buena idea emmett.- me miro con burla e impresión tallada en el rostro y no pude mas que reír al ver su cara, todos los demás que estaban en la sala se echaron a reír también.**

**Muy gracioso…-dijo emmett cruzándose de brazos.**

**Me parece un buena idea…-susurró edwadr en mi oído juguetoneamente mientras besaba el lóbulo de mi oreja.**

**No empieces edwadr, después tu terminas perdiendo…- dije ladeando el cuello para que tuviera mas acceso a mi cuello, me costaba pensar con claridad, pero no lo dejaría ganar.**

**No lo creo…-dijo haciendo el recorrido desde mi cuello a mis labios.**

**Bien-me pare y fui a las escaleras, empecé a subir cuando escuche a emmett decir-jasper, ¿que tal una apuesta?-empecé a sentir a Edwadr siguiéndome a su cuarto.**

**Claro-dijo jasper dando un aplauso para luego sentirlo sobar sus manos.-Bien, 10 a bella**

**10 a**** edwadr-dijo emmett mientras llegaba al final de las escaleras cuando sentí a alice y rose decir al unísono:**

**10 a**** bella-entre a la habitación y sentí a edwadr entrar detrás de mi, prendí su estereo y empezó a sonar música clásica, le subí el volumen y me dirigí a la pared de vidrio, sentí sus musculosos brazos rodear mi cintura y a el respirando en mi cuello, me empezó a acariciar y yo solté un suspiro, me di la vuelta para encararlo y sentí como si me desmayará al ver sus ojos, dorados y llenos de pasión, amor y un poco de entretenimiento.**

**Puse mi mano en su mejilla y lo atraje hacia mi, le bese lento, disfrutando el momento de pronto sentí su lengua rozar mi labio inferior entreabrí mis labios y rápidamente e adueño de mi boca, lleve mis manos a sus cabello y de repente sentí la pared de vidrio de tras de mi y las manos de Edwadr en mis piernas me alzaron, rápidamente enrolle mis piernas en sus caderas, al separarnos por mi falta de oxigeno puso su frente junto con la mía le bese suavemente en los labios y descendí a su mandíbula, cuello, hombro, le sentí salir de sus labios un pequeño gemido, sonreí hice el mismo recorrido hasta su boca esta ves.**

**Desenrede mis piernas de sus caderas y quede de pie puse mis manos en su pecho y empecé a caminar hasta llegar a su sofá de cuero negro le hice sentarse obviamente con su ayuda ya que yo no hubiera podido moverlo, retrocedí unos dos pasos y el me miraba esperando algo tenia unos 3 botones desabrochados habitualmente el primero de arriba y el ultimo, lentamente lleve mis manos a mi blusa y desabroche el primero, vi como su reparación empezó a agitarse, me agache y tome el control de su estereo que estaba en el suelo y lo apague.**

**Edwadr pov.**

**DIOS, ella era mi perdición… se agacho luego de desabrocharse botón y se agacho para tomar el control de mi estereo, fue algo inocente, pero provocativo ya que sin ese botón se veía su bracier de color blanco al igual que su blusa, cuando lo apago se volvió a agachar y esta vez salio de mi boca un gemido fuerte y audible ella se volvió a parar y me sonrió, se desabrocho el otro botón y volví a gemir, se desabrocho el otro y dejo caer su blusa hacia atrás y rió suavemente.**

**Creo que te gane…-dijo riendo suavemente mientras reía y se volvía a poner la blusa.**

** Sabia que ella no me quería presionar, pero en serio era mi perdición, al menos quedaba cada ves más poco tiempo para tenerla completamente.**

**Le estire la mano y ella la tomo y yo l atraje un poco mas hacia mi y la senté en mi regazo, empecé a besarle la mejilla- eres mi perdición, ¿lo sabias?**

**No, pero igual gane…vamos se hace tarde- se levanto y ordeno me levante tras de ella y le bese lentamente-vamos estábamos en algo respecto a la boda antes.**

**Sabes, eres mala al dejarme así- susurre en su oreja.**

**Como sea, me hiciste hacerte una promesa…- empezamos a bajar y yo fruncí el gesto.**

**Deseo no haber hecho eso-ella rió y terminamos de llegar al final de las escaleras, me senté en el mismo sillón individual y la senté en mi regazo.**

**¿Quién gano?-pregunto emmett con una enorme sonrisa. _Te gano una chica, ¿no sabes provocarla?_**

**Bella pov.**

**_¿Quién gano?-pregunto emmett con una enorme sonrisa._**

**Yo-dije con una sonrisa, sentí a edwadr tensarse un poco-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte mirando a edwadr.**

**Nada,-me miro- solo que emmett es un pesado-añadió y me beso en la comisura de los labios.**

**Bese a edwadr en los labios-Llegaron-dijo alice sonreí contra sus labio y el me apretó mas hacia el, me separe de el lentamente y me acomode en el hueco de su cuello.**

**Iré a abrir-dijo esme y fue hacia la puerta con su andar tan propio de ella.**

**Alice-le llame e inmediatamente su atención estuvo puesta en mi- y ¿Quiénes serán…?**

**Ha, claro ¿Quiénes serán las damas de honor?- la mire y raramente en su cara decía que no lo sabia realmente, eso era raro sorprender a alice costaba mucho.**

**Que mala psíquica… ¿Quién mas que mis hermanas?-ambas sonrieron con suficiencia, de repente abrieron y cerraron la puerta, edwadr se tenso un poco y empezó a aspirar mi aroma mas seguido en mi cuello provocando unas pequeñas cosquillas y paso su mano que estaba en mi espalda por debajo de mi blusa apretándome mas hacia el.**

**Tanya pov.**

**Al llegar a la casa de los cullen esme nos recibió, se escuchaban voces y se notaba que la niña de 9 años había crecido y estaba con ellos, simplemente una humana.**

**Pasen, adelante-dijo esme guiándonos a la sala, al entrar encontré a alice sentada en el suelo delante de jasper que estaba en el sofá, Rosalìe y emmett sentados al lado de el y edwadr sentado al frente en un sillón individual con la chica humana bella, la tenia sujeta fuertemente contra el mientras olía su escencia en el cuello con una mano bajo su blusa en su espalda, si no hubiera podido escuchar su corazón y oler su olor hubiera jurado que era una vampireza.**

**Pálida como nosotros, era muy linda, pero se veía un poco de la ingenuidad en su rostro.**

**Tenia el escudo de los cullen, así que la transformarían, algún día…**

**Bella pov.**

**Aparecieron 5 vampiros y nos miraron a todos, sentí la mirada de la vampireza rubia con algunos tonos rojizos, era linda, pero no tenia comparación con mi futura hermana-cuñada-vampireza Rosalìe, su vista vario por mi rostro y mi collar, luego me miro fijamente y yo le sostuve la mirada sin esfuerzo, rompí el contacto solo para ver a los demás.**

**Después de las debidas presentaciones, estábamos en una charla pequeña y sentía la mirada de Eleazar y yo lo mire confundida el me regalo una sonrisa cortés y dijo:**

**Carlislei amigo, tenias razón, ella me esta bloqueando-¿bloqueando?**

**¿Enserio?-pregunte dudosa mordiéndome el labio suavemente-¿como?**

**Bella, Eleazar tiene un poder especial, el puede ver el don que tienen los vampiros y humanos-dijo carlislei mientras edwadr luego besarme en el hueco de mi mandíbula provocándome cosquillas y de mis labios salio una pequeña risita.**

**Me estas bloqueando ahora…impresionante-en ese instante mi teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo delantero, lo saque y vi el identificador, era jake, genial. Mire a edwadr y solté un suspiro.**

**Hola jake- salude cuando conteste.**

**_Hola bella_-dijo con su voz ronca, edwadr se tenso y me miro y le hice cario en la mejilla.**

**¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte.**

**_Solo me preguntaba si han visto algún vampiro ajeno a los cullen, paúl encontró 5 esencias nuevas, pero se dirigieron al territorio de los cullen…-_ahora entendía, los chicos se turnaban a veces y vigilaban el territorio_._**

**esta bien jake, no hay problema, son amigos-**

**_y por amigos ¿quieres decir_…-sabia exactamente su punto.**

**Vegetarianos-dije rodando los ojos.**

**_Esta bien…oye… no se, tal vez, ¿podríamos ir al cine mañana?-_apenas termino de decirlo salio del pecho de edwadr un gruñido gutural que se podía escuchar a kilómetros a la redonda.**

**No lo creo Jacob…-**

**_Es por el chupasangres ¿no?_-bufo y todos voltearon a ver, Rosalìe se estaba enojando y nos miramos fijamente.**

**No creo que debas hablar así…a menos que quieras que te saquen la cabeza jake-dije mirando a rose, quien echaba fuego por los ojos y al ver sus ojos me estaba enojando también.**

**_Mira como tiemblo, bella_-se empezaban a escuchar sus carcajadas y yo me estaba tensando al igual que rose.**

**Jacob, enserio, no-dije mas seria a lo que el bufo.**

**_Seguro, te tienen controlada o de prisionera-_se empezó a carcajear y a mi se me escapo una pequeña risita, me costaba enojarme con algunas personas a veces.**

**Bueno Jacob, tengo que colgar, adiós-me despedí y colgué, al ver la hora me asombre-demonios…**

**¿Qué sucede cariño?-pregunto edwadr.**

**Se hace tarde…-me miro interrogante-charlie.**

**Claro, charlie…sé me estaba olvidando- me pare de su regazo y el también.**

**Bueno tengo que irme, adiós y un placer haberlos conocido-dije con una sonrisa a la cual todos correspondieron.**

**Igualmente bella-dijo carmen.**

**Gracias-fue lo ultimo que dije para salir con edwadr y subir a su volvo plateado con su ayuda.**

**El camino a casa estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos y al parecer el en los suyos ya que no dijo nada en el camino a mi casa.**

**¿Cómo crees que se lo tome charlie?-pregunte apenas nos bajamos de su coche.**

**Bien…-me miro y con eso fue suficiente apenas iba a empezar a caminar lo detuve poniendo mi mano en su brazo e inmediatamente volteo a verme.**

**¿Hablaste con el antes? ¿Cierto?-pregunte casi con recelo.**

**Podría decirse que si…-**

**Esta bien-seria fácil con el padre sobre protector, pero… ¿como lo tomaría la loca René?**

**Abrí la puerta rápidamente y entramos ya que empezaba a lloviznar levemente y nos mojamos un poco.**

**Hola papá- salude apenas entramos a la sala y el se paro dejando muda la TV.**

**Hola bella, edwadr-el asintió a mi lado con una sonrisa.**

**Charlie-se llevaban bien a mis espaldas, pero charlie se ponía en su lado de padre celoso y Edwadr solo era el chico caballeroso y respetuoso que siempre era.**

**Papa, tengo que decirte algo…-dije pero apresuradamente añadí-aunque se que probablemente ya lo sepas.**

**Tal ves…-su mirada era un poco sobre protectora, feliz y… ¿decepción?**

**Edwadr y yo vamos a casarnos-dije sin más rodeos.**

**

* * *

**

**lamento la tardanza esta vez fue por falta de inspiracion...**

**los kiero y gracias por leer  
**


	9. una visita inesperada II

Cuidando, amando y viendo crecer a un ángel

Capitulo IX: visita inesperada parte II.

Bella pov.

¿Estas segura?-asentí-son muy jóvenes…

La decisión esta tomada papá y creo que somos lo suficiente maduros para casarnos, además, pronto tendremos que ir a la universidad.

Cierto, bueno espero que esto funcione chicos…a y tu le dices a tu madre-añadió apuntándome con su dedo, me congele ipso-falto contarle a una mujer que te casa a los 18 cuando ella solo quiere que lo hagas después de los 30, pero recordé cuando fui el fin de semana por el receso después de navidad usando el regalo de esme y Carlisle.

Me habían llegado libros de jane Austen, Stephenie Meyer el huésped, CDS, peluches y maquillaje entre otras dijo que nuestra relación era muy seria y que era extraña ya que expresábamos mucho amor el uno al í las manos de Edward pasando por mis brazos relajándome y trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad tome una gran bocanada de aire y tomando su mano empecé a caminar hacia el teléfono con el siguiéndome, Charlie ya estaba viendo de nuevo el partido llamé rápidamente y mama respondió justo antes que la contestadora. ¿Hola?-dijo su voz a trabes de la lía mamá-Hola cariño-dijo con su voz y emoción tan propia de ella-¿Cómo estas?

Bien mama y ¿tu?-pregunte

Claro cariño…y ¿a que se debe esta llamada?-pregunto

Al parecer estabas ocupada…-

Con un tono mas bajo y con un tono más alto- …no cariño, ya me conoces buscaba en mi armario mi bolso…-dijo

Bien, mama no te preocupes…tengo noticias…-dije la ultima parte mas lenta de lo normal.

¿Ah si?-dijo en un tono suspicaz-me pregunto ¿Qué será? ¿Buenas o malas? ¿Ya elegiste universidad? ¿Bella?-dijo al cabo de unos minutos mientras yo solo estaba ahí parada

Buenas…-pero ella era de las que interrumpen a la gente ¿no?

¿Qué paso? ¿Estas embarazada? Cariño ¿es eso? No te juzgo y-creo que es hora de interrumpir la fantasiosa mente de René…-¡René!, ¿Por qué diablos eso siempre tiene que suceder para que algo sea bueno? Y no, no es eso…-Soltó un suspiro y dijo: bueno…

Me caso con Edward.-dije rápidamente La Ultima Condena: decirle a René. Un matrimonio a temprana edad estaba en lo más alto de su lista negra, más que hervir vivos a pequeños cachorritos.

¿Quién podría haber previsto su respuesta? Yo no. Charlie ciertamente no. Quizás Alice, pero no pensé en eso antes-me siento un poco ofendida que hayas esperado tanto para decirme. Los pasajes de avión cada vez se ponen más caros- se inquietó-¿Crees que Phil no tendrá yeso para entonces? Arruinaría las fotos si no esta con traje.-pero ¡¿que rayos? Claro, yo con toda la fobia y temor del mundo por contarle…René esta loca.

Espera un segundo, Mamá-aguarde un segundo procesando todo…-recién me comprometí, bueno…ya sabes hoy…

¿Hoy día? ¿En serio? Eso es una sorpresa. Asumí…-ni siquiera la deje terminar cuando dije:

¡¿Qué asumiste?¿Cuando?-estaba loca y sin siquiera importarle se lo dije-estas loca…

Bueno, cuando viniste a visitarme en diciembre, se veía como si todo estuviera arreglado, si sabes a lo que me refiero. No eres muy difícil de leer, cariño. Pero no dije nada por que sé que no habría hecho nada de bien.

Eres exactamente como Charlie, aunque claro físicamente eres igual a mi, solo que un poco mas trabajada y joven…además de madura-okay, un momento de un lado me estaba diciendo que me parecía a mi padre…y luego me halagaba…solté un respiro y note como Edward a mi lado se ponía a reír humanamente- Una vez que decides algo, no hay forma de razonar contigo. Por supuesto, exactamente como Charlie, te apegas a tus decisiones, también, No estas cometiendo mis errores, Bella. Suenas como si estuvieras muerta de miedo, y creo que es porque tenias miedo de mi.-Soltó una risita tonta-De que voy a creer, y sé que he dicho mucho sobre el matrimonio y otras estupideces, no estoy retractándome, pero necesitas darte cuenta de que esas cosas específicamente se aplican a mi. Tú eres una persona completamente distinta a mí. Tú cometes tus propios errores, y estoy segura que tendrás tu parte correspondiente de arrepentimientos en tu vida. Pero el compromiso nunca fue tu problema, cariño. Tienes mejores opciones para hacer que esto funcione, mucho más que gente de cuarenta años que conozco. -René se reía otra vez- Mi pequeña hija de mediana edad. Por suerte, al parecer haz encontrado otra alma vieja…

¿Perdón?-¿me estaba diciendo vieja?-¿me estas diciendo anticuada, vieja, aburrida…?

Claro que no cariño, tú eres y siempre serás muy madura, te diviertes, eres intelectual…una chica perfecta y debo decir que estoy satisfecha con mi trabajo…-si tan solo supieras…pensé en mi fuero interno-

¿No estas enojada?-necesitaba sacarle la verdadera información-¿No crees que estoy cometiendo un gran error?

Bueno, de seguro desearía que esperaras unos cuantos años más. Me refiero a que, ¿te parezco lo suficientemente vieja para ser suegra? No contestes eso. Pero no sobre mí. Es sobre ti. ¿Eres feliz?-vi a Edward y nos fundimos en el alma del otro solo que, eso no era suficiente para expresar todo el amor que le tenia a Edward…lo amaba demasiado-

Pero, ¿no dirás que suena exactamente como cualquier otra encaprichada adolescente como en la antigüedad?-confundida, totalmente confundida haci estaba…

Nunca has sido una adolescente, cariño. Sabes lo que es mejor para ti-y con eso René se vio inesperadamente e los planes de la boda, Alice dijo que debíamos empezar a ver todo… y eso para mi era un mal presentimiento.

Muy bien ali, ¿Qué pasa?-dije apenas llegue a casa de los cullen, me había abrigado mas ya que si seguía sin usar tanto abrigo el frió me pasaría la cuenta, y eso haría que Edward se sintiera culpable y se alejaría mas de mi.

Solo quiero que veas tu vestido-claro mi vestido…cuanto tiempo llevaba para que ella tuviera mi vestido listo…

¿Desde cuando que lo hiciste?-la mire acusadora mientras ella me miraba y tomaba de la mano para llevarme hacia las escaleras.

Perrine Bruyere tiene lista de espera, ya sabes —me contestó ya a la defensiva—. Las obras maestras artesanales no se hacen del día a la noche. Si no lo hubiera pensado con antelación, ¡llevarías puesta cualquier cosa!-esta ves me había arrastrado con mas fuerza.

¿Quién?-no lo conocía

No es un diseñador de los importantes, Bella él me prometió que lo haría y está especializado en lo que necesito.

Esta bien y ¿rose?-pregunte, no la había visto desde la escuela…

Fue a casar con emmett, creo que tardaran. Bien- Me cogió de la muñeca y me arrastró hasta su armario, mayor que todo mi dormitorio, y después tiró de mí hasta la esquina más lejana, donde una gran bolsa blanca para ropa ocupaba ella sola todo un perchero.

Abrió la cremallera de la bolsa con un solo movimiento y después la retiró con cuidado de la percha. Dio un paso hacia atrás, alargando un brazo hacia ella como si fuera la presentadora de un programa concurso.

— ¿Y bien? —me preguntó casi sin aliento.

Yo lo admiré durante un buen rato para hacerla rabiar un poco. Su expresión se volvió preocupada.

—Ah —comenté, y sonreí, dejando que se relajase—. Ya veo.

¿Te gusta?-me miró con preocupación y yo solo atine a abrazarla.

Claro Ali, es maravilloso, me encanto. Es perfecto, claro. El más apropiado. Eres un genio.-dije con los ojos picándome con lagrimas que no soltaría hoy.

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

—Ya lo sé.

— ¿Mil novecientos dieciocho? —intenté adivinar.

—Más o menos —admitió ella, asintiendo—. En parte es diseño mío, la cola, el velo... —acarició el satén blanco mientras hablaba—. El encaje es de época, ¿te gusta?

—Es precioso. A él le va a gustar mucho.

— ¿Y a ti también te parece bien? —insistió ella.

-Sí, Alice, eso creo. Me parece que es justo lo que necesito. Y sé que harás un magnífico trabajo con todo, pero si pudieras controlarte un poquito...

-claro,-menciono mientras rodaba los ojos soltándome una pequeña risa- ¿han visto la fecha?-pregunto cautelosa.

-no creo que sea buena idea hacerla tan cerca de la graduación, creo que mientras mas cerca este del tiempo universitario mejor, así tendría una excusa…

Claro, bueno veo que hay mucho que planear aun-baje y hay estaba Edward.

¿Cuando crees que seria la fecha correcta?-pregunto mientras el me sentaba en su regazo, los denali se habían ido a mitad de semana ya que no había nada muy interesante por aquí.

Tanya de vez en cuando me daba miradas agradables, pero la mayor parte del tiempo conversábamos entre todos, era agradable, pero las chicas dijeron que fue agradable solo porque Edward estaba abrazándome como si la vida se le fuera en eso ya que eran unas resbalosas.

Flash back

Enserio bella, que no te diste cuenta de como miraba esa-dijo Rosalié en cuanto se habían ido.

¡Rosalié, no uses esas palabras!-la reprendió esme.

Aun haci lo son-contraataco provocando que esme se diera por vencida.

Rosalié era fastidiosa y molesta a veces; generalmente cuando la provocaban ya que con sus modales se aguantaba…casi siempre, tengo suerte de que ahora no explote y se relaje más.

Fin flash back

Mmmmhhh…tal ves agosto-estaba cerca-ya se, 13 de agosto.

Perfecto-musito para luego besar mis labios en un suave rose.

¿Enserio? Digo. ¿Seguro?-ni siquiera pregunto.

Claro, lo que tú quieras esta bien-dijo mirándome a los ojos, produciendo que me derritiera por dentro.

Alice, rose y Ángela serán mis damas de honor, ella ha sido una verdadera amiga, me sentiría mal dejándola afuera de eso-dije formando un puchero con mi labio inferior.

Bien y ¿la lista de invitados?-

Estoy segura de que Alice sabrá a quien invitar y con eso me refiero a no más de la cuenta-levantando la voz en la última parte.

Claro-en ese momento sonó mi celular lo tome era jake.

Hola-atendí.

¡Pon la CNN ahora!-de repente todos se juntaron en la sala y emmett prendió la TV.

SEATTLE ATERRORIZADA POR LOS ASESINATOS y DESAPARICIONES.

Ha pasado menos de una década desde que la ciudad de Seattle fuera el territorio de caza del asesino en serie más prolífico de la historia de los Estados Unidos, Gary Ridgway, el Asesino de Río Verde, condenado por la muerte de 48 mujeres.

Ahora, una atribulada Seattle debe enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que podría estar albergando a un monstruo aún peor.-dijo el presentador mientras pasaban la nota mostrando muchas imágenes, humo morado, casas quemadas, etc.…

La policía no considera la reciente racha de crímenes y desapariciones como obra de un asesino en serie.-siguió el periodista- Al menos, no todavía. Se muestran reacios a creer que semejante carnicería sea obra de un solo individuo. Este asesino si es, de hecho, una sola persona podría ser responsable de 39 homicidios y desapariciones sólo en los últimos tres meses. En comparación, la orgía de los 48 asesinatos perpetrados por Ridgway se dispersó en un periodo de 21 años. Si estas muertes fueran atribuidas a un solo hombre, entonces estaríamos hablando de la más violenta escalada de asesinatos en serie en la historia de América.

Sólo hay un hecho irrefutable: algo terrible acecha en Seattle.

Creo que eso es algo de lo que deben preocuparse al igual que nosotros nos reuniremos para ver y analizar esto se que todos están escuchando y ni siquiera sabemos que cosa esta pasando realmente, pero es una amenaza y una muy grande-dijo Jacob-cuídate bella adiós.

Adiós jake-colgué y lo guarde atónita por las noticias.

¿Qué demonios?-dijo emmett-¿Qué esta sucediendo?-rápidamente todas las miradas fueron a Alice.

Vi a tres nómadas y luego solo eran dos, el tercero los había dejado y no vi nada mas…como hace años… eran los mismos estoy segura de eso…-de repente todos miraron a jazz y el incomodo con ser el centro de atención capto mi confusión y soltó un respiro.

Creo que es hora de que oigas mi historia bella…-todos se sentaron y esperaron, Edward me empezó a hacer cariño en la espalda por sobre mi plallera ya que las únicas historias que faltaban por oír eran las de rose y jazz que eran mas complicadas que las demás. — ¿Cuánto es lo que sabes sobre mí, Bella? —inquirió.

Emmett suspiró teatralmente y se dejó caer sobre el sofá para esperar con impaciencia exagerada.

—No mucho —admití. Jasper miró a Edward que levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya.

—No —respondió Edward a sus pensamientos—. Estoy seguro de que entiendes por qué no le he contado esa historia, pero supongo que debería escucharla ahora.

Jasper asintió pensativo y después empezó a enrollarse la manga de su jersey de color marfil sobre el brazo.

Le observé, curiosa y confusa, intentando entender el significado de sus actos. Sostuvo la muñeca bajo la lámpara que tenía al lado, muy cerca de la luz de la bombilla y pasó el dedo por una marca en relieve en forma de luna creciente que tenía sobre la piel pálida.

—Oh —exclamé, respirando hondo cuando me di cuenta—. Jasper, tienes una cicatriz.- Jasper sonrió de forma imperceptible.

—Tengo un montón de cicatrices.-El rostro de Jasper era impenetrable cuando se arremangó la fina manga del jersey. Al principio, mis ojos no pudieron entender el sentido de la textura que tenía la piel allí. Había un montón de medias lunas curvadas que se atravesaban unas con otras formando un patrón, como si se tratara de plumas, que sólo eran visibles, al ser todas blancas, gracias a que el brillante resplandor de la lámpara hacía que destacaran ligeramente al proyectar pequeñas sombras delineando los contornos. Entonces comprendí que el diseño estaba formado por medias lunas individuales como la de mi muñeca…

Flash back

Tenía 14 años y Edward me llevaba en su espalda corriendo más rápido que ninguna vez anterior. Alguien creo muchos neófitos para alguna batalla como me comento Edward, pero sus creadores los dejos solos en Phoenix al ver el peligro de que se acercaban los volturis.

Aquí estarás a salvo-dijo dejándome detrás de su espalda contra una montaña.

Tengo miedo- susurre tan bajo que de haber sido vampiro no hubiera escuchado

Tranquila esos neófitos no te harán daño yo te cuidare. Lo prometo-asentí y el beso mi frente.

Se oyó unos sonidos y observe su espalda grande tensarse. Venia atraído por mi aroma un neófito, se lanzo de lado contra Edward y yo solo podía observar con temor a que algo le ocurriera mientras lo mataba, sentí de repente que algo o alguien me miraba, gire mi rostro, para ver como un neófito se acercaba a mi corriendo, cuando estaba a menos de un metro vi como Edward se dio cuenta y terminando con el otro trato de acercarse, pero yo eleve mi brazo derecho para cubrir mi cuello mientras que el neófito perforaba mi piel con sus dientes y empezaba a beber mi sangre, sentí que me debilitaba, luego ese dolor fue reemplazado por fuego que empezaba a quemar mi mano y brazo ascendiendo, fue imposible no gritar.

Desperté en el hospital y al ver mi mano me di cuenta de que estaba vendada y me estaban haciendo una transfusión.

Al otro día fui dada de alta y según lo que contaron me caí y corte mi muñeca, llegue aquí en la noche traída por un oficial de la policía de Phoenix y mama me reprocho diciendo que aun tenia rastros de torpeza de cuando era niña, si bien las chicas ayudaron en mi equilibrio de vez en cuando tropezaba, pero era porque no veía mucho el piso.

Fin flash back

-Jasper, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

Es una larga historia, es lo mismo que te paso a ti, pero mil veces peor…-Escuche toda su historia lo podía creer jazz había sido soldado, peleo en el sur y hay lo convirtió una tal María, después de un tiempo su amigo petter se enamoro de Charlotte, otra neófita y se fueron los tres el se separo de ellos y luego encontró a Alice. Empecé a sentirme con mas sueño desde la mañana estaba cansada, pero esto era mas, que raro me empecé a molestar y a fastidiar yo misma.

Claro las chicas lo notaron y me miraron mientras que yo solo suspire y acomode mi cabeza en el cuello de Edward, demasiado cansada para ser apenas las 5:00 de la tarde.

Bueno, al parecer alguien tuvo que asustarse por nuestra presencia numerosa junto con los denali-dijo Carlisle.

Bueno es considerable-que alguien creyera que los cullen y denali controlaran este territorio era algo que parecía ser convincente.

¿Qué es mas conveniente?-pregunto Edward mirando a Jasper seriamente.

Creo que debemos actuar, si no queremos que vengan los volturis a solucionar esto…otra vez-Jasper estaba serio, mas bien todos.

¡Genial, una pelea!- . Retiro lo dicho, casi todos exclamo emmett de repente saltando del sillón y no pude evitar sorprendente.

Bien lo que sabemos es que se alimentan y crean mas en Seattle, ¿Alice puedes ver algo?-Alice se concentro y puso la vista fija en la nada misma.

Aun no, deben estar preparándose para atacar al sur…no lo se…aunque es lo mas probable…-empezó a masajearse las cien con los dedos en ambos lados de su cabeza-no deciden nada.

Creo que esperaremos un poco mas-dicto Carlisle.

Me despedí de todos y Edward me llevo a mi casa justo para hacer la cena y comer con Charlie.

Entre conversaciones me comento que iría luego a casa de Billy y probablemente se quedara lo que restaba el fin de semana para pescar.

Rápidamente me excuse, fui a mi cuarto tome mi neceser de limpieza y mi pijama. Como todas las noches me di mi baño.

Edward pov.

Estaba preocupado sobre todo por el problema, debía ponerme mas serio, y controlarme más e investigar, si algo le sucedía a bella no se lo que pasaría, ella era mi vida.

Ella ya estaba en la ducha y no había escuchado mucho a Charlie simplemente no me preocupe mucho por el, aunque me tratara bien sabia que todavía no tenia total confianza, pero al ver que bella era feliz conmigo dejaba algunos pensamientos afuera, remplazándolos por algunos como ^^si dañas a mi hija de cualquier forma hare que jamás puedas tener descendencia^^ o tal vez ^^si la deja embarazada a esta edad debería ir y ponerle silicona caliente para que jamás pueda lograrlo^^.

Bella se había molestado un poco mas de lo normal, en este tiempo había aprendido que mi bella prometida (espere tanto para poder decir eso) era mas sensible en su periodo, pero de seguro era otra cosa…

Me senté en su silla mecedora y deje la cabeza hacia atrás pensando en los últimos meses, habíamos jugado béisbol, viendo películas, algunas noches solo mirándonos.

Aun recuerdo la ultima vez que había ido a cazar, al llegar a casa de bella ella aun dormía así que me quede observándola, algunas veces me paraba de su lado y la arropaba mucho mas no me gustaba que se enfriara y aunque su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado de a poco a tener mi frió cuerpo cerca del suyo no quitaba que se podría resfriar o algo… al amanecer y luego de que se despertara fui a casa y me di una ducha procurando que estuviera muy caliente y relajara mis músculos.

Flash back

La ducha estaba relajante, había puesto música alta para que nadie me escuchara ya que me servía para bloquearlos, no se porque pero recordé el día antes de acompañar a bella de Jacksonville a forks, en ese pequeño bikini negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, sus curvas bien formadas y trabajadas, sus muslos tonificados, el agua escurriendo por su suave y delicado cuerpo, dios…

Abrí los ojos ya que empezaba a dolerme la entrepierna, cerré la llave del agua caliente y deje que el agua fría me envolviera, pero no podía concentrarme, ella estaba en todo, como cuando cerraba los ojos y escuchaba el ruido del agua golpeando su cuerpo y me hacia una imagen mental o cuando uso su bikini… ah cada día faltaba menos para casarme con ella y es que con esperar tanto mi lado caballeroso esta quedando atrás cada vez mas y es por eso que le pedí que prometiera que ya no iba a tentarme mas, ya que sabia que cerca de estos día iba a explotar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tome mi gran erección entre mis manos y opte por darme placer a mi mismo, masajeando y tocándome hasta que sentí que me libere totalmente.

Mientras la pared de la ducha se trisaba y rompían en algunas partes debajo de mis manos, esme se enojaría mucho…

Fin flash back

El placer que me di a mi mismo fue algo que no sentí jamás, seria bella capas de hacer eso también, de solo pensarlo me sentía excitado, abrí los ojos cuando sentí la regadera del baño cerrarse, trate de calmarme funcionando pensando en que esa loza rota y trisada debajo de mis manos podrían haber sido sus costillas… no estaba funcionando haci que pensé en emmett, si eso era emmett en un bikini tirando un beso en mi dirección, ag. eso funciono rápidamente, era asqueroso...

Cuando bella abrió la puerta y entro con una bata que le llegaba hasta las rodillas me sonrió tímidamente, me levante y bese su frente con un pequeño rose, ella me tomo de la mano y me guió a la cama, me quite los zapatos y ella la bata revelando un muy sexy camisón para dormir blanco, debió sentir que la miraba y se metió en la cama.

Me senté al lado de ella y ella se apoyó contra mi pecho, en momentos como estos agradecía mi altura, ya que podía apreciar levemente el principio de sus senos...Basta Edward, concéntrate en emmett, estaba funcionando hasta que sentí su cálido cuerpo rozarse con el mío, ella estaba produciendo estragos en mi…

Como todas las noches nos empezamos a dar unos cuantos besos, ella entrelazó sus manos en mis cabellos, jalándolos levemente, lamió mi labio inferior e inmediatamente entreabrí nuestro labios entrando mi lengua en su boca, con cuidado, como desearía besarla sin miedo, entregarle todo lo que tenia, pero mis dientes eran filosos y aunque no era su sangre la que deseaba enormemente siempre, era parte de mi naturaleza, me fui posicionando al costado de ella acostándola en la cama, pero sin que nuestros cuerpos se unieran demasiado.

Nos separamos y empezamos a besarnos sincronizada mente, sin tocar nada, que eh tocado, ella al parecer se dio cuenta de que no tenía el control, pero estas ves no intento nada, simplemente dejo que yo llevara la situación, como cuando la iba a visitar y no teníamos mucha experiencia besando al otro.

Nuestros besos empezaron a ser cada ves mas acalorados empecé a descender por su mejilla, mandíbula e iba hacia su cuello cuando…

P-para-la escuche pedirme que parara, siempre nos besábamos haci ya que en la noche ella no tenia muchas ganas de replicar, creí que fue mi imaginación, seguí cada vez mas lento cuando continuo-Edward, para.-dijo con voz decidida- para. Para si no llegaremos al final

Pare y la mire a los ojos confundido, ella jamás me paraba, de hecho nuestros besos se empezaban a hacer cada ves mas lento hasta hacerse un simple roce.

Bella pov.

Para. Para si no llegaremos al final-dije con voz decidida esperando que mi voz no flaqueara, nuestros besos siempre empezaban haci, luego después de un rato se iban trasformando en un suave beso, me acomodaba en su pecho, me acariciaba la espalda y el cabello y luego caía rendida, pero esta vez no, no lo soportaría, no podía, estaba de peor humor.

Me miro a los ojos confundido, me senté y el hizo lo mismo-¿Qué?-pregunto con la confunción en su mirada.

Eso, estoy harta de esto Edward, enserio. Además de que nos sirve tentar al otro si no llegamos al final…-cada vez mi voz se iba apagando hasta ser un suave susurró.

Lo siento, bella-¿se estaba disculpando?

No te preocupes…-dije desordenándome el pelo un poco desde la nuca.

Déjame… intentar algo…-dijo mientras su mano viajaba hacia mis muslos donde estaba el final de mi camisón me miro a los ojos y como si supiera lo que iba a hacer asentí, empezó a subirlo sin problemas, acaricio desde mi estomago a mi vientre, su tacto quemaba mi piel y sabia que podía oler mi excitación, empezó a extender sus movimientos por todo lo ancho de mi abdomen menos donde mas quería que me tocara, mi centro palpitaba por su toque.

Llevo su mano hacia el elástico de mis bragas y me miro otra vez, yo solo pude asentir nuevamente, metió su mano fría adentro de mis bragas y bajo posicionando mi entrepierna y tocando con su palma mi centro húmedo-¡Dios! bella, estas tan húmeda…-dijo en mi oído, par luego introducir un dedo en mi cavidad y moviéndolo circularmente en un movimiento que solo me generaba placer, de la nada introdujo otro dedo en mi y esta ves empezó a envestirme con sus largos y helados dedos.

Se me escapo un gemido audible y el se apego mas a mi, abriendo sus piernas para tenerme mas cerca, rozando su erección en mi, yo automáticamente abrí las piernas para que pudiera mover sus dedos mas rápido dentro de mi, el se deshizo de mis bragas con la otra mano para luego tocarme mas mientras empezaba a gemir mas seguido y mas fuerte al mismo tiempo que introducía otro dedo dentro de mi y empezaba a moverlos mas rápidamente dentro de mi.

Edward… -dije en un fuerte gemido mientras que con su pulgar empezaba a hacer círculos en mi clítoris en una deliciosa fricción, empecé a mover mis caderas al mismo tiempo preparándome para mi primer orgasmo.

Y entre mas de mis gemido y los pequeños ronroneos que Edward hacia llego mi primer orgasmo, llenándome de placer no pude evitar el fuerte y audible gemido que salió de mis labios, llenando la habitación, no había cerrado las cortinas y se podía ver a Edward a la luz de la luna, su rostros se veía perlado ante el reflejo de la luz, hermoso.

Me beso en los labios, al mismo tiempo que sacaba sus dedos de mí. Prendió la luz con la otra y me miro, luego a su mano y me miro de nuevo a mí con cierto temor, mire su mano y estaba cubierta de sangre, ahora entendía mi mal humor, me había llegado mi periodo…

Bella, dime que no lo haga-dijo mirando su mano, sus ojos se habían puesto negros gracias a mi sangre.

Hazlo-demande llevando mi mano a la suya para luego acercarla a su boca.

El sin aguantar mas empezó a lamerse los dedos, jamás pensé que ver a Edward así seria tan erótico, ni en mi mejores fantasías; el solo verlo me excitaba. Termino de lamer sus dedos dejándolos totalmente limpios, de la nada se paro y abrió la ventana para tomar aire.

Edward, esta bien-dije acercándome a el y acariciando su brazo.

No, no este bien, no debería haber hecho eso…-

Edward, esta bien…-dije juntando nuestras manos y llevándolas hacia mi centro lentamente mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban, me ocupe de tomar la mayor cantidad de sangre y luego levante nuestras manos llevándolas a su boca-esta bien, se lo quieres. Hazlo.

No debería bella. Es tu sangre-dijo mirando nuestras manos con mi sangre y excitación cerca de su boca.

Hazlo, no la necesito y no pensé que mi periodo me llegaría hoy-el me miro interrogante-hazlo, por mi…

Y como sabia que lo haría lleve nuestras manos y rozaron sus labios, empezó a lamer nuestras manos, las separo y lamió mis dedos limpiando todo a su paso luego lamió la suya y eso solo logro excitarme mas, Dios era tan sexy…

Cuando termino me tomo de la cintura y me llevo consigo rápidamente a la cama, abrió mis piernas, rajando mi camisón corto y empezó a lamer mis muslos, haciéndome gemir mas de la cuenta, lamió y beso cada parte de mis muslos hasta que llego a mi intimidad, mi centro palpitaba por un poco de atención empezó a lamerlo por toda su extensión, introdujo rápidamente su lengua en penetrando, limpiando y succionando toda mi cavidad, pero de pronto empezó a lamer y succionar mi clítoris, haciéndome llegar al segundo orgasmo de la noche, si de la noche, pero yo no era de las que lo dejaría con una enorme erección que amenazaba con romper sus vaqueros.

Se separo luego de lamer mi excitación, de seguro sus fuertes movimientos dejarían algún dolor para mi, pero no me importaba con vivir estos momentos era suficiente para que yo pudiera soportarlo.

Edward se paro rápidamente y se puso cerca de la ventana, su hinchada erección daba ganas de mas, ciertamente me recuperaba rápido.

Cariño, esta bien-dije sobando sus brazos musculosos y fuertes que se notaban aun entre la tela, el negó con la cabeza y luego me miro.

No, no esta bien, fui muy brusco contigo, al menos me hubiera gustado hacerlo bien, con cuidado y no segado por el placer y la sangre-me estaba diciendo que el también soñó con eso.

Bueno, me tocaste y no me hiciste daño-estábamos frente a frente puse mis manos en su pecho y empecé a descender hacia sus marcados abdominales.

No sabes lo que fue beber tu sangre junto con tu excitación…-el botón de sus pantalones.-b-bella…

Shhh…-dije mientras le desabotonaba los pantalones y empezaba a bajar el cierre tocando débilmente la punta de su erección ganándome un gemido de su parte. Termine de soltarlos dejando que cayeran al suelo, el se los saco por completo y los pataleo a un rincón.

Tome su erección a través de la suave tela de sus bóxers y lo apreté suavemente mientras que el gemía y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás baje sus bóxers con la otra mano liberando la su gran erección, era enorme, de solo pensar que entre en mi me excitaba y sabia que el lo sabia me miro y en sus ojos había una gran cantidad de deseo mientras me lamía y mordía inconscientemente mis labios al apretar de nuevo su erección, empecé a masajearlo en círculos mientras el ronroneaba y gemía mi nombre.

Me puse de rodillas y empecé a moverlo de arriba abajo, sin pensarlo mucho y concentrada en darle placer a el le bese, lamí y mordisquee despacio su punta-¡bella! Mmmmhhh ¡Dios!-dijo cuando empecé a meterlo dentro de mi boca, tuve que empezar a respirar por la nariz para poder meterlo entero en mi boca.

Enorme, frió, duro y delicioso, haci era una sensación de satisfacción y excitación al verlo como cerraba los ojos mientras que yo seguía aumentando el ritmo, el me miro mientras lo hacia mas fuerte y ya con sus manos en mi cabeza empezó a ayudarme a aumentar el ritmo hasta que en una deliciosa fricción se libero su semen frió en mi boca, el me soltó y emitió un gruñido gutural que debió despertar a Charlie, pero no lo hizo ya que el no estaba en casa y el no lo sabia después de que succionara, lamiera y tragara todo su liquido por todo su miembro .

Luego me pare y el estaba estático en su lugar, me miro y dijo-eres una pequeña traviesa, ¿no?

Le sonreí- mira quien habla…

Empezamos a besarnos de nuevo, lentamente su lengua se introdujo con permiso en mi boca en un tango perfectamente sincronizado, apretándonos lo mas posible, nos separamos yo para poder recuperar un poco de aire y el, el que no necesitaba, aunque sus labios nunca dejaron mi piel, empezó a bajar por mi mejilla y cuello besando lamiendo y respirando en el asiéndome estremecer ante el. Siguió avanzando por mi hombro derecho tomando el bretel del camisón que apenas me llegaba a la mitad del muslo y lo retiro con sus dientes rozando mi piel sin hacerme daño alguno.

Hizo lo mismo con el otro y yo lo deje caer hasta mis pies, encontrándome totalmente desnuda ante el, quien me hacia el amor con la mirada.

Edward pov.

Una vez dejo caer su camisón que apenas y le tapaba los muslos la pude ver en toda su gloria, no pude evitar hacerle el amor con los ojos, era hermosa; incluso mas de lo que había imaginado, me acerqué mas a ella lentamente acariciando su cintura en un leve roce, subiendo por su estomago acariciando los tatuajes y bajando la velocidad hasta llegar a bajo de sus senos, sentía como se estremecía ante mi roce, la mire a los ojos y con la seguridad que desprendían estos acaricie con ambas manos los costados de sus senos, acomodándolos en mis palmas.

Eres más hermosa de lo que alguna vez imagine-susurré en su oído sintiendo su excitación unirse a la mía y por fin escuche lo que tantas veces había esperado:

Edward, hazme el amor-asentí juntando nuestras frentes y cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que ella, lo que hizo que gimiera al sentir mi enorme erección en su vientre al apretar nuestros cuerpos.

La guié a la cama, y la recosté besando sus labios dulcemente mientras me deshacía de su camisón, empecé a bajar al hueco de su mandíbula acariciando y besando todo su cuerpo marcándolo como mío, empezando por sus senos lamí y bese cada uno de ellos, pero deseando mas me adueñe de su pezón derecho acariciándolo y masajeándolo con mi mano izquierda, mientras que chupaba y besaba con cuidado su seno y pezón derecho, provocando una hola de gemidos y que bella se arqueara automáticamente hacia mi, liberé sus senos y con la mano que masajeada empecé a bajar hacia su vientre mientras que yo lamía el valle de sus senos y ella acariciaba los músculos de mi espalda.

Sabes deliciosa, amor-deje mandándole una ola de escalofríos por mi aliento en sus pezones ya eructados por mí, y escuchando su corazón que ya estaba latiendo hace unos momentos como un colibrí, estuve a punto de tomarla salvajemente, pero me detuve, ella necesitaba un trato mejor que ese.

Acaricie sus muslos y pantorrillas y empecé a subir, ella se recargo en sus codos y con una mano en mi pecho yo me fui haciendo a un lado.

Beso mi pecho acaricio mis abomínales y pectorales al mismo tiempo en que acariciaba los músculos de mis piernas bien definidos, paso su mano cerca de mi miembro, pero no se detuvo hay, siguió subiendo y yo me acerque a ella mirándola a los ojos, me posicione enzima de ella con una mano al lado de ella y la otra en su cintura donde podía tener una visión mas clara de su cuerpo, sus brazos delgados, frágiles y delicados, su abdomen plano y trabajado, sus senos erectados, podía oler su excitación, apegue mi cuerpo al suyo sintiendo como ella gemía mi nombre al sentir mi erección en su vientre, baje mi mano de su cintura a su entrada y ella lo recibió abriendo las piernas. Solo mi punta de los dedos y podía sentir su calor enviándome una ola de frenesí que pare al momento que recordé era su momento, debía hacer que ella sintiera placer y amor que solo yo le ofrecería.

¡Dios, bella! Tan húmeda. Tan lista-fue lo que pude decir al sentir con mis dedos fríos lo excitada y mojada que estaba por mi solo eso hizo que mi erección creciera mas, si eso era posible-¿estas lista?-dije posicionándome en su entrada, sintiendo el calor mirándonos a los ojos.

Ella asintió ambos mirándonos a los ojos simplemente entregándonos todo el amor posible en una sola mirada- si te lastimo, solo…dímelo y enseguida parare. No me perdonaría si te ago. Daño bella…-ella puso sus delicados labios para callarme, en un roce tan intimo que si pudiera llorar estaría empapado en mis propias lagrimase.

Claro, no tengas miedo, te amo demasiado como para confiarte mi vida-cerro sus ojos y acercó sus labios lentamente mientras su aliento me llegaba de golpe ansiando cada vez mas su roce.

¿Lista?-en un leve asentimiento, entre despacio rompiendo la ultima barrera que nos separaba de ser uno, ya no era solo mi punta, era todo, despacio pude ver una mueca de dolor que rápidamente se fue, al tiempo que enterraba sus uñas en mis hombre, que para mi solo era o se supondría una caricia, pero me dolió, claro solo un poco, lo suficiente para que con sus labios en los míos se borrara cada rastro de dolor. Bella tenia algo especial lo presentía, sabia que algo nuevo acontecería.

Bella pov.

¿Lista?-asentí y con eso entro en mí despacio, dolió. Mucho, me sujete de sus hombros y enterré mis uñas en sus hombros, pero gracias a su temperatura fría ese dolor duro lo poco que se quedo quieto, acostumbrándose a mi estrechez mientras atravesaba la ultima barrera que nos separaba.

Nos unimos finalmente mientras no perdíamos la vista de los ojos del otro, nos besábamos de vez en cuando, diciéndonos en susurros cuanto nos amábamos hasta que ambos llegamos al éxtasis total… sentía sus manos apretarme un poco mas fuerte de lo que debía pero no me importo estaba demasiado agotada para decir cualquier cosa.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se acompasaron empezó a moverse dentro de mi para salir, pero yo me abrace a el, pidiéndole con los ojos que nos quedáramos así.

Nos dio vuelta quedando el debajo y yo encima, no pude evitar soltar un gemido cuando se movió dentro de mi sin intención y lo sentí crecer en mi interior.

Bella, ¿no crees que deberías descansar?-dijo cuando me senté a horcadas sobre el y me frote contra el, el deseo estaba en sus ojos, pero no me presionaría. Mientras yo me sentía como si algo nuevo hubiera despertado en mí.

Se sentó y quedamos con ambos pechos rozándose-lose, pero hemos esperado mucho…-entendió mis palabras y me beso en los labios, me levante sobre su erección y sin aviso me deje caer sobre ella provocando que gimiera y echara su cabeza hacia atrás.

Empecé a moverme lentamente con mis manos sobre sus hombros musculosos, él movía las suyas de mis muslos a mis nalgas. Nuestros rostros estaban pegados por la nariz, nos mirábamos, jadeábamos en sincronía a la par que nuestros cuerpos se fundían en uno. Acelere los movimientos, él me sostenía por las caderas, nos besamos lentamente el rozo con su lengua mis labios y entreabrí mis labios para que se apoderara una y otras vez de mi boca, que a estas alturas era de el, en tanto los movimientos se volvían más frenéticos, buscando un solo objetivo. Rompí el beso y puse mi boca en su cuello moviéndome aún más rápido estrechándolo cada vez más.

Bella-gimió

Edward-gemí yo al mismo tiempo. Enterré mis uñas en su espalda como si de una pantera se tratara, sentí la presión de su espalda, pero el solo soltó un gruñido que me hizo sonreír

Bella-penetro fuerte en mi-te amo-penetro otra vez-mas que mi-penetro otras vez mas fuerte y rápido-vida-penetro en mi mas fuerte y duro que cualquier otra ocasión.

Te amo-y con eso llegamos al éxtasis total, enterrando y arañando con mis manos que a esta altura ya estaban en su nuevo.

Al recuperar nuestras respiraciones, nos acostó a ambos de lado en la cama, sin salirse aun de mi, iba a salirse cuando tome su brazo, el volteo a verme- quédate conmigo.

Bella, te puedes resfriar-negué con la cabeza.

No lo creo, además estoy segura que ambos estamos con la misma temperatura…-soltamos unas risitas y luego nos quedamos en silencio, justo cuando me acorde de Charlie y el ruido que habíamos provocado fue cuando recordé que no estaba en casa.

Descansa-dijo acostándose boca arriba en mi cama, mientras me acomodaba en su pecho y entrelazaba nuestras piernas, iba a apagar la luz cuando un detalle cruzo mi mente sentándome de golpe.-no creo que sea hora de continuar…

Estoy cansada ya, pero dudo que mañana lo este…los chicos nos van a molestar…-dije mientras el acariciaba mi espalda y soltábamos pequeñas risitas, empezó a tararear mi nana mientras me arropaba y fui quedándome dormida poco a poco.

Edward pov.

Bella se había dormido cerca de la 2:30 a.m., aun no podía creer que la había hecho mía no la dañe, pero posiblemente le doliera por su periodo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

René Pov.

Estaba durmiendo en mi casa con mi amado esposo, pensaba sobre bella y de repente sentí una presión en mi pecho, estoy segura que Charlie también la sintió…

Me pare dispuesta a marcar a casa cuando una mano demasiado conocida me paro.

¿Qué sucede René?-pregunto Phil con preocupación en sus ojos.

Es bella Phil, lo sentí-dije dirigiendo una mano a mi pecho-tengo que ir, ya no es una niña y el sello ya no debe funcionar, sus poderes se activaran y-me corto tomando mi cara entre sus manos con un beso dulce.

Esta bien, iras mañana a verla-sonreí aun preocupada por la situación y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo mas prosiguió-pero la llamaras antes René, seguro Charlie fue a estirarse por el bosque como un puma adulto o esta pescando, es fuerte y ambos sabemos que el secreto esta seguro con ella.

No comprendes, al tocar a ese chico con el que ahora se va a casar, lo vi... su mente en todo estaba ella, es un vampiro y la ama como si no existiera nada mas y note que mi hijo lo siente exactamente igual…es su pareja Phil-dije mientras el me acurrucaba en su pecho.

Bella fue una aventura hermosa, mi pequeña hija, su padre de una rara descendencia metámorfo…un puma, su animal interior, claro yo lo quiero y lo quise, pero al encontrarme con Phil, el era mi pareja no Charlie el solo fue algo que sucedió por el alcohol…su padre nunca me quiso sabia que su hijo y yo no teníamos futuro, el era un metámero mas humano que el resto y yo una bruja…

Estoy de acuerdo contigo cuéntale todo a bella, explícaselo todo-dijo mientras me guiaba a la cama-pero recuerda debe ser antes que llegue Charlie y debes entrenarla para poder controlarse cariño.

Te amo Phil-

Y yo a ti mi bruja preferida-dijo atacado mis labios para luego seguir con lo nuestro…

Edward Pov.

Eran cerca de las 4:30 cuando empezó a retorcerse y gemir en la cama, gimiendo mi nombre, la mire, pero el saber que estaba dormida y soñaba con migo me llenaba de satisfacción, no quería despertarla, pero pronto lo haría ella, si seguía haci se despertaría como cuando hay tormentas o tiene pesadillas.

Me Salí de la cama encargándome de vestirla cuidadosamente y arroparla hasta el cuello luego de ponerle el camisón para que entrara en calor mas fácilmente; ella seguía durmiendo, me vestí rápidamente y salte por su ventana.

Corrí lo mas rápido posible a casa llegando en 3 minutos, nuevo record, entre y estaban en la sala jugando, en cuanto entre Alice me miro con una sonrisa picara en la cara y sabia que si me quedaba ahí los demás olfatearían el olor a sexo, así que en cuanto la mente de Carlisle empezó a preguntarse por mi olor subí rápidamente las escaleras.

Increíble, no había ni estado ni 1 minuto en la sala y ellos ya habían tomado el olor, claro que Rosalié estaba viendo una revista de moda y no me tomo importancia como para sentir el olor de bella y sexo impregnado en mi cuerpo totalmente.

Entre y cerré la puerta, fui a mi baño rápidamente, quitándome la ropa, mientras que los demás me hacían preguntas mentalmente como^^porque hueles totalmente a bella^^, ^^ ¡tuviste sexo con ella!^^, ^^ wau Eddie veo que ya no eres un mojigato^^.

Ignorándolos me dirigí a mi cuarto, nunca me había gustado mucho mi olor aunque atraía demasiado a los mortales, pero al combinarse con el de bella era único y exquisito, en fin me di la ducha mas rápida de mi existencia, deje que el agua hirviendo me llegara totalmente en la espalda, para luego dejar el jabón enjaguar mi cuerpo.

Salí envuelto de la cintura hacia abajo con la toalla. Abrí el closet y me seque rápidamente el cuerpo y el cabello, tome unos jeans negros, bóxers negros, una camisa ploma y remera verdosa a cuadros.

Me vestí rápidamente y baje las escaleras hacia el despacho de Carlisle, antes de tocar recibí  
un- pasa Edward.-entre rápidamente.

_**¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto mentalmente.**_

¿Tienes algo para el dolor?-pregunte lentamente mientras me sentaba frente a el, el solo me dio una sonrisa a la cual yo le respondí rápidamente.

¿Todo salió bien?-pregunto preocupado mientras buscaba entre su maletín.

Perfecto-me palmeo el hombro mientras me entregaba una caja de pastillas que decía ^^para el dolor pre-menstrual^^.

Gracias Carlisle-mire la caja y eran anticonceptivos, sabia que bella tenia ya que le dolía y su menstruación era dolorosa e irregular…

Claro hijo, cuando quieras-dijo sentándose de nuevo mientras que yo me prava y salía de hay.

Baje rápido y Salí antes de que pudieran decir algo más corrí por el bosque descubriendo que tarde 30 minutos y ella seguía en su cama durmiendo, pero con las cobijas mas abajo, entrando descubrí que solo estaba bella en casa, y yo claramente, pero no estaba Charlie, tendríamos que poner condiciones en nuestra vida sexual ya que no quería alejar mis manos de su cuerpo, me hacían entrar en un frenesí insaciable de su cuerpo, y el evidente olor a sexo que había en la habitación no me ayudaba mucho, haci que me saque las zapatillas negras que elegí, dejándome con el torso desnudo, pero con pantalones.

Al meterme con ella espero un poco para que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a su calor, pero su cuerpo al sentirme cerca se apego al mío, estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente…

Deje las pastillas que metí en mi bolsillo mientras corría hacia su casa en su mesita de noche, la sentí quejarse sobre que le dolía el estomago y se apego mas a mi hasta quedar casi encima de mi, movió su pierna derecha y la rozo contra mi erección, sentía que moriría, pero pensé en emmett y otra vez ayudo, dejándome asqueado me concentre en el amor que le tenia logrando tranquilizarme notablemente, acariciando su cabello.

Empezaba a amanecer y ella se estaba moviendo, la acosté en la cama arropándola para luego salirme y bajar a la cocina, saque un vaso y cuando lo estaba llenando sentí su alarma, subí rápidamente. La vi moverse un poco, para apagar la alarme, mientras me buscaba en la cama, dándose cuenta que estaba con su camisón, me moví rápido y ligeramente y saque 2 pastillas sin que se diera cuenta.

Hola-dije mientras me veía y le dedicaba una sonrisa, ella me sonrió con sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

Hola-me sonrió dulcemente.

Ten-ella miro lo que le tendía rápidamente y lo tomo, para luego llevarse las pastillas a la boca y tomar agua-harán efecto en 10 minutos.

Gracias-dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama y se movía pidiéndome que me acostara con ella, claro que la complací-me siento, extraña…-menciono acariciando mi pecho.

¿A que te refieres?-

Es como…si se hubiera despertado una parte de mí, como si fuera más fuerte….es raro, pero fuera de eso me siento realmente bien-al darse cuenta del significado que podrían optar sus palabras se sonrojo, pero no dejo que eso la avergonzara y siguió hablando-creo que iré a darme una ducha…-se paro grácilmente, demasiado grácil, y empezó a caminar con un andar casi felino, fue hasta su armario y saco ropa sencilla, unos jeans azules, pollera blanca que se veía le apretaría un poco el busto y un chaleco beige claro, con tenis del mismo tono del chaleco, lo dejo todo sobre la cama y para mi suerte añadió-¿me acompañas?-tímidamente y mordiéndose el labio, eso siempre me encendía…

Me pare quitándome los pantalones ella lo entendió rápidamente y avanzo hacia el baño la seguí gustoso solo con bóxers y ella rápidamente abrió el agua caliente la ayude a quitarse su pijama rápidamente quitándome mis bóxers de paso, me metí con ella en la ducha.

Empezamos a enjabonarnos el uno al otro, le besaba a veces donde limpiaba haciéndola ronronear de una manera un poco extraña, pero sensual, estábamos frente a frente y ella me provocaba gemidos suaves y gruñidos por las sensaciones increíbles de sus manos contra mi pecho, era simplemente excitante…

Bella Pov.

Me sentía extraña, ciertamente esto era nuevo, pero creo que la definición que debería tener era de animal en celo, pues empecé a besar a Edward con mucha pasión, tanta que me sorprendí a mi misma, el me tomo de las caderas y yo automáticamente lleve mis manos a sus cabellos, lo amaba y sabia que nuestro nuevo contacto solo agrandaría mas las cosas.

Sentí que me empezaba a faltar el aire y fue cuando Edward me alzo de las caderas para poder entrelazar mis piernas a su alrededor, se estaba frotando contra mi sexo, era una exquisita fricción, al mismo tiempo que nos besábamos, el dejo mis labios para ir hacia mi cuello, cuando sentí un ruido, enfoque un poco mas el oído y me di cuenta de que era mi teléfono, sonaba despacio, pero aun hace lo escuchaba como si solo estuviera a unos pasos de mi, era el tono de mi madre, me quede quieta mientras Edward seguí besando dirigiéndose hacia mis pechos, justo se detuvo en ese momento.

¿Sucede algo?-dijo mirándome.

El teléfono…-dije mientras el me trataba de distraer para seguir explorando mi cuerpo-Edward, déjame ver…-me baje de sus caderas tome una toalla y me cubrí con ella, sentía la mirada de Edward mientras dejaba el baño.

Dios, ¿es enserio?-raramente lo escuche gemir bajito cuando se supone que no debería hacerlo reprimí una risita y fui hacia mi cuarto rápidamente, tome el celular debajo de nuestras ropas y lo lleve rápidamente a mi oreja mientras me sujetaba la toalla en mi pecho para que no se callera.

¿Hola?-sentí un suspiro de alivio al otro lado de la línea.

Bella querida, que bueno que estas bien…-mi madre se escuchaba…rara.

Claro, porque no debería de estarlo-dije entrecortando la ultima palabra al ver como Edward entraba a mi cuarto con solo una toalla amarrada en la cintura y su pecho y cabello goteando agua, dios como quería ir en este momento y-

Tenemos que hablar un tema muy serio cariño, es sobre la familia hay ciertas cosas que deberías saber ahora que dejaste de ser una niña **completamente-**recalco la ultima frase, lo sabia, de alguna forma ella sabia que yo me entregue a Edward el al igual que yo abrió los ojos como platos.

¿De que hablas mama?-

Fácil podremos hablar y dejar los secretos atrás, vístanse ya que aprovecharon de tomar una ducha cariño-su tono era burlesco, como siempre.

Estaré hay en unos 15 minutos hija, salúdame a tu chico vampiro de mi parte, aunque estoy segura de que escucho todo…-adiós _brujita_

Nos vestimos rápidamente y yo baje justo al tiempo en que iba hacia la puerta sentí a mi mama detrás de mí como por arte de magia


	10. misterios ocultos

Cuidando, Amando y Viendo crecer a un Ángel

Capitulo X: misterios ocultos…

Bella Pov.

Mi madre apareció atrás de mi como por arte de magia y yo aun no lo podía creer, se supone que vendría, abriría la puerta y todo estaría calculado para que saliera bien…

Me estremecí ante sus ojos y ella me hizo sentarme- esto es un poco complicado así que quiero que mantengas tu mente abierta hija…

(N/A: Tema de fondo: Notting Else matters de metálica/besos a todos, pero ahora empiezan a relatar la real historia de las familias **Higginbotham**/**Swan**)

Estiro sus manos en frente de ella, se concentro un momento y de la nada apareció un libro en sus manos, con el apellido Bradbury en la tapa, el libro era negro, parecía antiguo y las letras del apellido en negro carbón con un escudo abajo.

Todo empezó En la antigüedad era conocida la costumbre de tener esclavas para servir y entretener. Este era el caso de las niñas Parris, hija y sobrina del Reverendo Parris, las cuales eran entretenidas y acompañadas por una esclava de nombre Tituba, nativa de las Antillas y la cual, probablemente tendría una creencia religiosa diferente a la católica de la época-dijo mirando al libro mientras lo habría y extraía una fotografía de una chica de unos 17 años, labios carnosos, nariz pequeña y facciones delicadas, pero debido a que la foto era antigua-Tituba podía leer el futuro en la clara de huevo…claro solo era un truco barato, cuando la descubrieron tenia dos opciones: decir que era una bruja, ser temida por la sociedad y ser vigilada o negarlo yendo a juicio y probablemente a la orca…

-esta mujer era astuta así que dijo que era una bruja, ganándose las admiraciones de los demás; las niñas Parris empezaban a crecer se decía que ladraban como perros o algún otro animal, caminaban a veces en cuatro patas (cosas incoherentes como para crear revuelo cuando en realidad estaban poseídas mentalmente por unas de las brujas reales).

-estas brujas eran brujas druidas que acudían a los dioses de los signos del zodiaco como por ejemplo: Ares protegía a Aries, (te daré un libro sobre todo lo que necesita saber) estas brujas debían elegir su camino en la edad donde maduran (supuestamente) entre los 17 y 18 años, si pasan de esta edad y su poder no se desata fuertemente a través de la pureza de su cuerpo, uno de los anillos que deberían mantener la magia dentro de las generaciones-dijo tomando mi mano derecha alzándola y mostrándome el anillo que usaba en el dedo gordo-también hay otros que moderan la potencia de la magia en las brujas o hechiceras jóvenes, pero en estos pueden ser brazaletes, anillos o algún collar-dijo esta vez mostrando mi Brazalete de origen navajo con piedras turquesas engarzadas en plata, que me compro en Souht West Gems cuando tenia 12 años-y tal vez soy un poco loca, pero necesitaba saber cuando ocurriría hace que además de tener los lazos maternales que solo confunden-me mostro mi anillo de piedra de luna plateado-empezare con lo que paso con nuestra loca familia…¿Dudas?

Creo que esto me esta llegando muy rápido, pero creo poder digerirlo-dije mientras soltábamos ambas un suspiro mientras Edward seguí acariciándome la espalda haciéndome saber en silencio que estaba hay para mi y yo no podría dejar de estar agradecida por eso.

Cariño tu abuela me entreno y me enseño para ser una bruja-hechicera ya que según ella tenia demasiado poder, pero cuando te tomo en brazos dijo que superabas cualquier expectativas, brujas son las que ocupan su poder para ellas mismas u otra persona, pero siempre se elige buenas son las que ocupan energía positiva, pero las oscuras irradian molestia, ira y a veces hasta odio, son magia oscura la que utilizan así que a veces le hacen cosas malas a la gente.

-Las hechiceras son las que estudian para poder contralar la magia, eso es todo lo que puedo decir sobre eso, ya que hay muchos archivos que se perdieron…pero siempre se pueden encontrar cosas en el antiguo Salem…o en Blair.

-hay también colgaron a las reales brujas las hermanas Anderson, mary Bradbury era la hija de la menor de las hermanas, sin embargo esta chica tenia un corazón puro y bueno…cuando usaron a las Parris para encontrar brujas mary fue acusada por usar sus dotes mágicos con bondad, pero nadie le creyó y fue llevada a cadena perpetua en la cárcel, pero ella escapo con alguno de los hechizos que había aprendido mirando a su malvada madre, esto no esta en la historia que todos cuentan, pero entre los magos y brujas es lo que se sabe.

¿Quieres decir que todo se conecta con esta chica?-pregunte asombrada.

Si ella se enamoro antes de ir a juicio, conoció a su pareja y ambos estaban perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro…

Wau…eso es...Intenso-dijo por primera vez Edward.

Si…-mi mama soltó unas risitas relajando el ambiente.-Tuvieron dos hijos, una niña y un varón, pero al parecer la niña tenia mucho mas poder, su padre tenia cierta atracción con los animales y según relata la leyenda este al pedirle a su esposa fuerzas para proteger a su familia, esta le hechizo el anillo de la familia, que en ese tiempo usaban para identificarse entre si, este hombre tomo como animal a un león de montaña y su hijo nació con los mismos dotes-paso las hojas del libro y extendió la pagina como si estuviera doblada, se arrodillo en el suelo y lo dejo abierto-hay generaciones que la magia no recayó con mucho poder, los nombres en azul lo muestran, ya que hay 3 intensidades: Azul, para cuando estos poderes se estas gastando entre las generaciones, también ocurre que no la utilizan demasiado ya que con la menor acción puedes provocar magia y hechizos. El naranja, muestra cuando la potencia es leve, esta es mayor que la azul, pero la roja o amarilla muestra que realmente el poder natural de este descendiente, habían muchos con muchos poderes, algunos elegían ser malos otros bueno y una que otra una bruja o hechicera neutra.

¿Cómo neutra?-pregunte mientras Edward me relajaba cada vez mas con sus caricias.

Pueden hacer de los 2 tipos de magia y crear algunos otros.-guardo el gigante árbol genealógico y lo hizo desaparecer-es tu decisión elegir si quieres aprender, yo lo hice rodeada de libros, pero la usaba poco con temor de que descubrieras esto…. ¿Qué decides?

Me tomo unos minutos de silencio cómodo entre madre e hija por raro que pareciera, esto parecía… chocante, ella siempre me decía brujita hasta que murió la abuela. Sin embargo si la abuela quería esto… creo que lo aceptaría aunque no sabia que diría Charlie-si, quiero hacerlo-dije decidida mirándola a los ojos, sus ojitos azules brillaron de felicidad.

Cariño…creo que tu tatuaje te gustara mejor como te lo deje ahora…-la mire y me pare, corrí al baño y levante la ropa para ver que ya no estaban cruzando mi abdomen, sino que las mariposas estaban mas pequeñas, ubicadas estratégicamente en mi oblicuo derecho, como si estuvieran volando hacia mis senos, hermoso...- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunte mientras bajaba demasiado rápido, tanto que hasta yo me sentí raramente sorprendida.

Fácil cariño, solo lo imagine y puse un poco de magia-la mire preocupada después de todo-es fácil, debes mantener la mente muy abierta, aunque tu tía no se molesto en guardar el secreto como yo a tu prima y tiene mucha experiencia ahora-dijo como si nada, mientras yo estaba con la baca abierta y los ojos como platos.

Creo que hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar René…-mi voz se estaba tornando severa y sabia que ella detestaba sentir ese tono en mi.

Bueno, nos separamos y ella prometió alejarse hasta que tú lo supieras, pero tú y tu prima Katherine se han visto antes, pero creo que los anillos les borraron esa parte de su memoria dejándoles lagunas. ¡La lunática le enseño desde que tenía 5 años! Katherine pudo decir el secreto a cualquiera, ¡que se enteraran los Volturis y que amenazaran al clan otra vez!, porque si, ya lo han hecho otras veces-termino con un suspiro-bueno ahora; tu padre llegara en unos 2 minutos y te explicara la historia de su familia, creo que es hora de que vuelva a Phoenix, y si Phil también es brujo, lo conocí en una junta que realizaron entre clanes…

Esta bien…-solté un gran suspiro y sentí la mano de Edward apretar la mía dándome apoyo con todo esto.

Creo que Ed debería de irse cuando aparezca tu padre, no creo que quieras que lo desprenda de sus miembros y luego le prenda fuego lentamente, créeme el lo podría hacer… ah y te dejare los libros arriba-asentí perdida en mis pensamientos, Charlie realmente podría hacer eso…creo que me gustaría conocer a Katherine…tenia muchas preguntas y las respuestas las podría contestar solo mis padres, esto era algo raro…

-Bien, eso es todo aunque esa cicatriz me preocupara, cuando leí tu mente entendí lo que paso- y con eso desapareció otras ves.

Creo que debo irme antes de que llegue el jefe Swan-dijo Edward al pararnos ambos al mismo tiempo beso mi coronilla para luego bajar a mis labios, me sentía ardiendo en cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos, me acerque a el apegando nuestros cuerpos, pase mis manos de su pecho a su cuello sintiéndolo estremecer.

Nos separamos lentamente juntando nuestras frentes tratando de calmar nuestras respiraciones aceleradas-nos vemos luego-beso mi nariz para luego sonreírme y salir rápidamente por la puerta.

Con paso vacilante camine a la cocina, tome un vaso para servirme un zumo de naranja para luego preparar unas tostadas, me senté a esperar con mi zumo entre mis manos analizando todo lo que me había llegado de golpe:

Tenía una prima que no recuerdo junto con todo un clan desconocido para mí.

Era una bruja con magia mucho mayor a la de muchos, gracias a lo raro de mis genes.

Tenía una parte de historia familiar que era muy confusa y rara.

Pase la noche más maravillosa de mi vida con un hombre maravilloso…

Esto era de temer, justo en ese momento mis tostadas estuvieron listas, me pare rápidamente y las tome, estaban calientes y solo me di cuenta de eso cuando las deje en la mesa y vi la humeante prueba de eso… cada vez tenia mas velocidad y sentía que mi interior y exterior cambiaba, me sentía rara, como si algo estuviera a punto de ocurrir.

En momento sentía el auto de Charlie cerca, me pare rápidamente y camine a la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con que aun no se veía en la calle, pero yo sentía su auto en mis oídos, seguí viendo y a lo lejos se comenzó a divisar la patrulla, cerré los ojos y refregué mis manos sobre ellos despacio sin hacerme daño, lo mire al bajarse y… wau, Charlie estaba de nuevo en forma o yo estaba loca…

Hola papa-le salude esperando encontrar alguna respuesta en sus ojos.

Mi pequeña…-murmuro bajo su aliento y soltando un suspiro me acaricio la mejilla. Si bien Charlie no era bueno para las demostraciones físicas de cariño el era un buen padre-creo que tengo que explicarte muchas cosas bella…

Mama me conto lo de el clan Bradbury…-dije en un susurro.

Al escuchar una risita le mire como si estuviera loco y el solo dijo- adentro.

Entre sin rechistar, y me senté en uno de los sofás, Charlie venia detrás y se sentó al frente junto sus manos en su regazo, suspiro y luego levanto la vista para fijarla en mis ojos.

Bella, mi familia es… muy sobre protectora, se que tienes dudas, pero solo deja que lo que te diga valla fluyendo, ¿vale?- asentí sin creer que lo podría cumplir-se que Jacob es un licántropo, nosotros somos algo parecido…

-Hace millones de años los egipcios se basaban en dioses como RA el dios del sol; Bastet, era una de estas diosas, cuando la estrella sirio soltó varios fragmentos de si misma, estos afectaron a 4 familias, quienes retomaron fuerza, agilidad y tenacidad. No nos convertiremos en algo raro, solo te aras mas fuerte, pero antes debes saber que Bastet era Es la personificación de los cálidos rayos del Sol y ejercía sus poderes benéficos. Encarnaba los aspectos pacíficos de diosas peligrosas, expresaba las cualidades maléficas del Sol. Como ojo de Atum, estaba asociada a la. Luna y protegía los nacimientos y a las embarazadas de las enfermedades y los malos espíritus. Es una diosa pacífica pero, cuando se enfada, se transforma en una mujer con cabeza de leona, asimilándose a la diosa Sejmet y, algunas veces, es mucho más violenta que esta. Al igual que el animal totémico que la representa, Bastet era una diosa impredecible que podía mostrarse tierna o feroz en cualquier momento- yo solo podía asentir con la cabeza mientras procesaba todo lo que me estaba llegando-Fue conocida como "La más poderosa", "La terrible" por su carácter violento. La "Señora del oeste", la "Dama de las montañas de poniente", "La que frena la oscuridad" en su aspecto funerario. Era llamada "experta en magia", como sanadora. La "Diosa del amor", pues provocaba pasiones. La "Soberana del desierto".-flexiono sus brazos dándome cuenta de que estaba en mejor forma que antes-Atum es el dios que según la cosmogonía heliopolitana surgió del "océano primigenio", Nun, creándose a sí mismo (mediante masturbación, saliva, lágrimas, sudoración u otros métodos). Mediante su conciencia, Ra, crea a los demás dioses: Shu y Tefnut (aire y humedad), quienes a su vez son padres de Geb y Nut (la tierra y el cielo), padres de los dioses: Osiris, Isis, Neftis, Seth y Heru-uer. Atum, según la teología Menfita, fue concebido del corazón de Ptah. En fin, hay muchos dioses como para que siga divagando, se supone que el sol es lo que nos hace mas fuerte, ahora que tu eres como yo, bueno una mezcla entre bruja y algo sin definición…-no pude evitar soltar algunas risitas, Charlie era muy gracioso a veces- deberás dejar las porristas, por tu salud, si haces mucho ejercicio entras en estado de frenesí

Este, bien si es lo mejor, tendré que aceptarlo-añadí con una sonrisa.

Olvidaba algo, te pondrás muy emocional y tu cuerpo cambiara, tus músculos te dolerán por unos dos días, como te dije estarás emocional, tal vez te…Mmm…Hinches o algo… no se…-por dios, esto era mas vergonzoso que cuando intento hablarme de sexo… aunque verlo tan nervioso era gracioso…-solo sufrirás por unos días los _síntomas de una mujer embarazada_ y mientras mas energía solar se te presente mas fuerte te volverás. Eso es todo.

Bien, gracias papá, por explicarme todo esto… ¿Cómo sigue Harry?-Harry Clearwater el padre de Leah y Seth, esta se había alejado mas de mi, por razones que desconozco, aunque jake siempre lo atribuía a que olía a Sanguijuela.

Sigue en el hospital, esta empeorando, los doctores tratan de mantenerlo estable, sobretodo Carlisle, aunque el le dijo que lo mejor era que lo dejara morir, Carlisle solo se ríe y le dice que debería ser mas fuerte, sigue diciéndole cosas como Seth esta grande podrá cuidar de su madre y Leah es independiente, mi pequeña princesa esta grande, Carlisle-Charlie sonrió asiendo que se viera mas joven.

¿Iras a verlo luego?-solo asintió y sentí en ese instante su estomago rugir de hambre rompiendo el tenso ambiente y provocándole un sonrojo en sus mejillas-lo tomare como un si, iré a prepararte el desayuno, mientras ve a darte una ducha y cámbiate la ropa.

Si, mama- dijo bajo su aliento mientras que subía las escaleras.

Te oí-unas fuertes carcajadas sonaron en el ambiente antes de sentir la regadera corriendo.

Rápidamente prepare su café, solo que esta vez le puse un poco de escancia de vainilla, unos huevos revueltos y calenté unas tostadas, estaba terminando de lavarme las manos cuando entro de improviso.

Katherine vendrá a ``retomar el tiempo perdido´´, créeme en cuanto la veas la reconocerás- musito mientras se sentaba en la mesa a comer.

Creo que iré a la casa de Edward a explicarles todo esto y luego pasare a la push-ganando solo un claro cariño, algo disfuncional por la comida que tenia en la boca, decidí por salir desde ya, seguro que Edward estaría nervioso por saber lo que sucedió en la platica con Charlie, al igual que el resto de los Cullen´s.

Subí a mi cuarto por algo más cómodo, tome mis llaves, el celular y baje, mientras pasaba al recibidor escuche un:

Suerte cariño, recuerda ahora las emociones serán mucho mas fuerte, tomate unos dos días sin mucho _ejercicio físico- _con su vos cargada de segundas intenciones al decir lo último me sonroje levemente al oírlo en plan, papa protector.

Claro papá- Salí rápidamente antes de que digiera algo más y me coloque mi casco al mismo tiempo que me subía en mi moto, puse las llaves en el contacto y procure a arrancar.

Me encantaba sentir la brisa en mis cabellos, la sensación de libertad…era impresionante, si bien al principio los viajes con Edward eran un poco aterradores, les perdí el miedo, para luego dar paso al placer de sentir la velocidad.

Decidí tomar un camino zigzagueante entre las fronteras, por el bosque, necesitaba relajarme, en eso sentí un olor raro, como almizcle y dulzor, pero este era salvaje, percibí a tres figuras corriendo a gran velocidad atrás de mi, pero me hice la que no había visto nada mientras aceleraba a todo motor, una mirada asesina se cernía sobre mi, sed de sangre, solo eso, eran tres vampiros, dos hombres y una mujer.

Llegue a una especie de claro donde se juntaban ambas fronteras, este serviría para una clase de lugar de encuentro, mientras me adentraba mas a ese claro, sentí una gran ráfaga de viento provenir hacia mi, salte tomando mi moto con una mano, mientras con la otra me quitaba el casco, sentí una gran energía provenir desde lo mas profundo de mi ser, lo único que alcance a hacer fue mirar a ese vampiro de torso descubierto y cabello rubio para luego lanzarle la moto y verla hacerse añicos contra este, que quedaba atónito contra esta acción, tire el casco a suelo mientras caía con una gracia digna de Alice en pie del suelo, mirando a los otros dos que quedaron en estado de shock, mientras que miraba a los tres con increíble rapidez, logrando visualizar todo lo que me rodeaba. El tipo rubio se levanto mostrándome su dentadura al mismo tiempo que pasaba su lengua sedienta sobre esta, tirando los restos de fierro doblados que era mi moto en estos instantes, solo para hacerme recordar las palabras de Charlie: ``… y mientras mas energía solar se te presente mas fuerte te volverás. ´´

En ese momento se sintieron unos aullidos, era la manada, yo me mantuve en pie, con mis manos atrás, pasadas por mi espalda, el tipo sonrió mas incluso mientras yo tomaba un poco de tranquilidad y movía mis piernas para una posición mas cómoda, tome mi mano derecha, quitándome el anillo que estaba en mi dedo pulgar, dejándolo caer sin producir ningún ruido, inmediatamente sentí una energía increíble, evitando gemir por lo genial que se sentía me quite también el brazalete, recordando lo que mama me dijo sobre este, dejando solo el anillo plateado en forma de luna, el se acerco hacia mi y yo deje mis manos a mis costados, cerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza y observe como nuestra distancia se hacia menor, concentrándome en mis sentidos cada vez mas agudos, sentí como estaba a pocos pasos lejos de mi, los otros dos no interferían; como si supieran que era un ataque prohibido, la brisa de acercaba y sentí una fría mano desconocida en mi mejilla.

Al momento de sentir esa mano en mi mejilla abrí los ojos con una sola intención protección. En el instante en que lo observe sentí toda mi energía expulsarlo hacia atrás, chocando con unos arboles, admirando mi figura, gruño fieramente, sentí adrenalina pura, como solo pocas veces la había sentido, se acerco corriendo hacia mi, lo raro, es que lo vi perfectamente, tanto como para moverme rápidamente hacia la derecha quedando de lado, al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba por el cuello y lo dejaba acostado en el suelo bajo de mi y con mi mano derecha peligrosamente en su cuello.

Sus ojos me miraron asombrados al mismo tiempo que escuche desde las sombras un-amor cálmate por favor-el tipo rubio intento alejarme de el pero tome sus manos y las posicione con un poco de esfuerzo sobre su cabeza, aprisionándolo bajo de mi levante la vista al tiempo de ver a Edward correr hacia mi y separarme de aquel individuo, al mismo tiempo que entraba al claro la manada y el resto de los Cullen's. De la nada René salió de entre los arboles y Charlie estaba parado en una de las ramas de un árbol bastante alto, cruzándose de brazos.

Han cazado hace poco-dijo Jasper en posición defensiva ``protegiendo´´ a Alice.

Edward, suéltame- fue todo lo que le pedí, sonando mas como una orden quizás, el me dio media vuelta para que lo mirara reflejando mis ojos en los suyos, los míos estaban diferentes, ya no eran marrones, si no una extraña combinación, verde musgo y azul, con pequeños puntos marrones adornando mi iris.

Extrañamente ese sentimiento de frenesí no desapareció, si bien no deseaba golpear algo, lo que deseaba ahora era tener a Edward desnudo y a mi disposición, me mordí el labio automáticamente y su rostro tomo cierta mezcla de sufrimiento, deseo y frustración, paso saliva por su garganta e inmediatamente llegaron varias fantasías a mi mente, esta definitivamente no era yo, aunque la cantidad de erotismo que cargaba era muy alto, suspire y me deje refugiar en sus brazos, necesitaba sentirlo, aspire su aroma y el roso lentamente mi espalda en una especie de abrazo.

Me sentía raramente poderosa. Charlie me miro y negó con la cabeza con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, luego vio a los visitantes y su mirada se volvió dura, se acerco al chico rubio y le dijo: dame una razón para no matarte.

Soy un vampiro, su aroma es exquisito, me dio de golpe-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía tierra de su torso, con mis manos acaricie la espalda de Edward, este siseo demasiado bajito, pero aun así lo escuche, para luego resonar en el bosque la atronadora risa de Emmett, lo mire a los ojos preocupada, aun tenia el color verdoso en mi iris, me beso la comisura de mis labios para luego subirme a su espalda para dirigirnos a la mansión Cullen, estaban todos en un semicírculo con los tres nómadas en medio de ellos.

Jasper tenia una mirada entre burla, felicidad y calculadora, al fijarme bien en su ropa di con que su camisa estaba mal puesta y que tenia brillo labial en sus labios, el cual saboreada con la punta de su lengua, escuche a Edward bufar, para luego concentrarse en arrugar la nariz por los chicos de la manada que estaban todos en su forma humana.

Jake me miraba de forma sumamente protectora, no habíamos dicho mucho, pero en ese instante me fije en René al lado de Esme con una foto en sus manos enseñándosela, ambas cuchicheaban como si no hubiera nadie más alrededor, claro poniéndose al día, o eso creo. Son la clase de cosas que piensas al ver a tu madre y suegra discutiendo entre si.

En fin, al acomodarnos todos en la gran sala de los Cullen's sentía la mirada de todos puesta en mi, dios como odiaba ser el centro de atención, aunque si era el centro de atención de _el_ no había problema, acariciaba el dorso de mi mano de forma ausente totalmente, mientras que la sala era interrumpida por la llegada de Charlie. Aun no me hacia la idea de que no era del todo _normal_, aunque creo que podre acostumbrarme.

En ese preciso momento René empezó a hablar: bueno, creo que todos estáis sorprendidos por lo que ocurrió hoy así que creo conveniente que cuente sobre nuestro pasado y- quiso seguir hablando, pero la voz fuerte y madura de Charlie la dejo muda.

Creo que deberías contar un pequeño resumen, no queremos molestar a nuestros nuevos amigos, ¿cierto?- si no fuera su hija me hubiera estremecido de miedo, aunque el solo deseaba protegerme a veces era verdaderamente temerario y no pude evitar que un fuerte escalofrió recorriera mi columna.

Buena idea…en fin todo comenzó…-en mitad de la historia sentí unas fuertes puntadas en mi cabeza, que trate de reprimir con todo el valor posible, era como si quemaban, al cabo de unos minutos esas puntadas pararon y sentí mi cuerpo hormonal, como jamás me había sentido, sentí irracionalmente una fuerte rabia, Edward no podría tocarme como yo quería por un buen tiempo, me había hecho adicta a su tacto y enseguida deseaba llorar, mordí mi labio para evitarlo.

Al terminar de contar todo escuche la risa de Emmett- cuidado ed. no te valla a convertir en sapo.

Todos comenzaron a reír y solo me uní a las risas, cuando todos se calmaron y cuando mi novio regreso de golpear a Emmett Carlislei empezó a hablar-bien, creo que seria conveniente que bella se quedara en la casa, me gustaría estudiar sus reacciones y ver sus cambios, además podremos cuidarla entre todos. Si les parece claro…

Por mí esta bien, claro antes deberá ponerse esto.-dijo renee mostrando mis anillos y el brazalete que deje tirado en el bosque, me sonroje y lo único que pude decir fue:

Lo siento, fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Si bueno, tu mente esta abierta a dar rienda suelta a tu imaginación, debes dar gracias a eso y a que no te lastimaste a ti misma…-dijo mientras avanzaba hacia mí para luego arrodillarse frente a mí y colocaba cada cosa en su sitio, luego tomo mi mano con su mano izquierda y cerro los ojos a medida de que pasaba la derecha por sobre mi mano sin rozar mis artículos, note que estos brillaban al mismo tiempo y luego el brillo se juntaba hacia un punto en el centro y luego desaparecía-cariño ahora no los podrás quitar, debes tener cuidado…

Ya parada Charlie decidió hablar: bueno si se queda aquí, quiero que la cuidéis, no puede exaltarse ni preocuparse demasiado, sus emociones tendrán un punto limite y si no se tranquiliza a tiempo podría dejar realmente mal a alguien. Física, emocional y psicológicamente. Aunque me gustaría hablar con los hombres de la familia, a solas.

-Este ultimo comentario me preocupo, no le tome mayor importancia, aunque si me dejaba con una muy grande curiosidad.

Claro, vamos a mi despacho-Carlislei ofreció, enseguida los hombres de la familia se pararon para seguir a Carlislei.

Sam, ven acá, te servirá para estar prevenido y…Seth ven también, en forma de lobo claro…-cuando ya se adentraban al despacho hoy que los nómadas se presentaban.

Lo lamento mucho, pero estaba de caza y queríamos probar lo que era cazar animales, apareciste en un mal momento, sitio y lugar.-dijo el tipo rubio con voz sedosa y movimientos felinos poco amenazantes.-soy james, ella es victoria, mi pareja y el mi amigo Laurent.-dijo señalando a una voluptuosa y amenazante pelirroja y a un hombre alto, pero no como Emmett y delgado con facciones marcadas y de un tono grisácea como de áfrica.-bueno iremos a cazar y seguir con nuestro pequeño experimento, permiso.-sin mas salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron al bosque.


	11. ¿PORQUE A MI?

Declaimer: advertencias: posibles lemonds. Pásenla bien.

* * *

Cuidando, Amando y Viendo crecer a un Ángel

Capitulo XI: ¡por favor no!

Bella Pov.

En cuanto los nómadas se perdieron entre la espesura del bosque, lo hicieron también los demás, René tomo mi mano y me hizo salir, haciéndoles una seña a las mujeres presentes.

Esme vi algunas plantas podría sacar algunas, quiero enseñarles algo…-ni siquiera termino de hablar y Esme ya le abría dicho que si, entusiasmada.

Claro-su sonrisa era enorme.

Ella se agacho en el pequeño jardín de plantas de Esme y saco algunas-bella ten estas-dijo a medida que me daba algunas plantas que reconocí como menta, perejil, romero y algunas que no conocía… le pidió a rose una cuchara larga y un cuchillo con filo…

Me pidió que trajera una de las orquídeas de Esme con raíz y todo, con una piedra mas pequeña molió las plantas que dejo sobre la piedra, la cual estaba cerca de una lodosa poza luego pidió las que yo tenia y las siguió moliendo, estaba saliendo un olor agradable, como a bosque, pero mas domestico… olía bien, pero no como para ser fragancia, me costo un poco de trabajo sacar la orquídea con todo y raíz, hasta salió algo parecido a una ¿papa?… en fin se la di e inmediatamente tomo el cuchillo que le había dado rose (gracias a dios…. Rose era casi tan aterradora con un cuchillo como Alice con una tarjeta de crédito en la mano), comenzó a cortar las raíces que bordeaban la papa (o eso parecía…) para luego comenzar a cortarla en si, quedo muy finito y luego hizo que rose hiciera un tipo de bajada en la roca por donde caería directo a la poza de lodo.

Esta se había creado el día anterior. En cuanto Rosalie hizo un poco de presión la roca cedió bajo sus dedos y trazo un camino, luego la mezcla verdosa se mezclo con la poza.

Bella-me llamo René y de inmediato levante la vista para mirarle, me estaba tendiendo la cuchara, le sonreí y se la tendí, me acerque a aquella poza y comencé a revolverla, lo que paso luego jamás lo vi venir.

Unas manos cálidas me empujaron hacia el lodo fuertemente y tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar y caí al lodo fuertemente y de seguro manchando a las chicas y a Esme, pero especialmente a René.

Estaba cubierta de lodo y la mezcla verdosa, casi totalmente, todas se estaban partiendo de la risa menos Esme que trataba de no reír, rose tomo tiempo para respirar, aunque no lo necesitara y me estiro su mano para que me parara, la tome, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer un mínimo esfuerzo para ayudar a pararme la lance al lodo y me pare rápidamente, fue mi turno de reír, pero decidí abrazar a René y a Alice, que estaban apoyadas entre si.

Cuando rose trato de agarrarme por detrás como acercándose por detrás al igual que yo, me escape rápidamente y ella boto al lodo a Alice y a René.

Ok, exijo paz por mi ropa- Alice empezó a decir rápidamente, me acerque para ayudarla a pararse aunque ella no lo necesitara. Y en cuanto se paro lo hizo también rose, Esme solo reía bajito por nuestras locuras y negaba con la cabeza, nos miramos las tres al tiempo que ayudábamos a pararse a René y sonreíamos maliciosas, en un dos por tres estábamos abrazando a Esme fuertemente, manchándola de barro, nuestras carcajadas se hicieron mas fuertes, la soltamos cuando escuchamos el grito de emmett gritar.

¡Mi jeep!- estaba con las manos en la cabeza, callo arrodillado mientras observaba a su precioso vehículo lleno de barro, al igual que el volvo de Edward; de inmediato salieron los demás y sentí que me tomaban desde atrás rápidamente, luego Alice me estaba mojando con la manguera y a pesar de que estaba nublado y a punto de caer la lluvia no tenia frio, como debería.

Alice, no- en ese momento no pude seguir hablando ya que me entro agua a la boca, sentí la risa de varios, pero no podía zafarme, hasta que Alice dejo de mojarme, para hacerlo con la cara de rose, ella me soltó y se limpio lo mas que podía, luego lo hizo Alice, mientras yo tomaba mi ropa y trataba de sacarle toda el agua posible-gracias…

Tu empezaste-dijo Alice en tono burlón con su pequeña voz soprano, mientras rose se reía em se acerco a nosotras con gesto dolido y hombros caídos-rose, bebe, ¿como pudiste?, ustedes son malas, muy malas ¿a caso mi pobre jeep tenia la culpa?-lo ultimo lo dijo alzando la voz y rose solo lo miro y musito.

Lo limpiaremos si, al igual que tu volvo ed-solo se ollo un suspiro, al mirar de donde venia me gire hacia el porche, para ver a mi ed, tan lindo como siempre, con expresión triste al ver su volvo, de inmediato me dieron ganas de correr a consolarlo y llenarlo de besos, sin quererlo solté un profundo suspiro que provoco que algunos me vieran raro, esperando seguramente alguna reacción de mi parte. Pero solo mire a mi madre en busca de respuestas, mis sentimientos eran un gran revoltijo y estoy segura de que jazz lo sentía.

Jasper. Pov.

En cuanto llegamos al despacho de Carlislei este nos pidió que guardáramos calma y proseguí a actuar.

Sam tenia miedo de lo que podría ser bella y una gran curiosidad, mientras set solo tenia una gran curiosidad y emoción, seguro pensara que bella es genial o algo así, Edward asintió con la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa contestando a mis pensamientos. Sentía alas chicas en el porche junto a Esme y ala madre de bella, tenían curiosidad pura, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Charlie-bien, bella nunca a sido normal, jamás, desde que se empezó a desarrollarlo después, no importa como lo quieran ver, ella no es normal, de padre o madre, es una bruja, podría destruirlos si quisiera, yo me puedo trasformar al igual que ustedes, pero no lo eh hecho en mucho, el otro día sentí aroma a vampiros y sabia que no eran vegetarianos, así que lo hice un puma.

-es por eso que me veo diferente ahora, aun recuerdo cuando los chicos empezaron a cambiar, la diferencia con bella es que a ella no le subirá la temperatura, si no que se adapta, siempre-miro a Edward y el asintió lentamente con la cabeza, como si le hubiesen mostrado la solución a uno de los acertijos mas difíciles de todos-gracias a que Alice y rose la hacían hacer deportes con ellas cuando era mas pequeña es atlética y solo sufrirá un poco, es decir, se volverá algo torpe, pero es porque su cuerpo ira cambiando, tal vez se golpee sola y no se de cuenta hasta que tenga una pequeña marca de ello. algo delo que deben estar seguros es que su aroma cambiara un poco, se sentirán muy atraídos a ella, su aroma será muy fuerte y deben estar preparados, las chicas podrán bajarle la intensidad si están con ella, ya que este se va a soltar y ellas lo comenzaran a distribuir entre ellas, así que les será mas fácil. Eso es todo.-hablaba con mucha seguridad y la sentía, pero también esta preocupado, creo que por bella.

Bueno creo que deberíamos arreglar lo de los territorios- Sam estaba algo tenso, así que mande oleadas de calma para que no se sintieran tan mal.

Creo que lo mejor seria los lobos pudieran patrullar en ambos territorios y que en igualdad de condiciones el clan Cullen pudiera entrar al área de los Quileute, sin que se hicieran daño, claro esta-intervino Charlie.

Por mi estaría bien-dijo Carlislei, provocando que todos lo miráramos-, seria una especia de tregua y nos cuidaríamos las espaldas….-dijo estirando su mano para establecer el trato.

Este bien-dijo Sam con voz de mando luego de ver la mano de Carlislei con algo de repulsión por nuestro aroma, para luego estrechársela y sellar el trato.

De la nada sentí mucha alegría y diversión además de burla del porche y me costo mucho tratar de reprimirla, me acerque a la ventana que daba al porche y al ver aquella escena no pude evitar contagiar mi alegría a todos.

En ella las mujeres estaban afuera lanzándose lodo, para luego mojarse entre si, vi como ed a mi lado observaba también, pero cuando emmett se acerco solo miro su jeep salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Cuando todos estuvimos afuera no pude evitar reír de felicidad, las chicas me habían contagiado su humor. Alice se veía radiante y no pude evitar cuestionarme por mi pasado, si yo no hubiese seguido a maría como perrito faldero tantos años pude haber hecho algo, para evitar que estuviera sola por un buen tiempo…

Sentí como Edward se encogía un poco en su lugar y me miraba mal, sabia que estaba pensando y eso lo afectaba aun mas. _lo siento_dije mentalmente, no quería que se sintiera mal por mi culpa de un momento a otro todo volvió a la normalidad, bella, rose, Alice, Esme y René estaban empapadas de pies a cabeza y tenían pequeños restos de lodo y pasto por todos lados, se veían realmente graciosas y Rosalie no pude evitar fulminarme con la mirada.

Me preguntaba cuando decidiría contarle lo que paso a bella… ambos nos entendíamos bien ya que sufrimos por personas que decían amarnos, creo que no era tan mala hermana después de todo… aunque seguía prefiriendo a bella, al menos ella no te trataba de tirar jarrones caros por la cabeza o rompía una pared contigo… si Rosalie era taan…tierna. Sarcásticamente hablando claro esta… si hora es mas dulce y suave es por bella… tenia algo de reticencia en cuanto la conoció, pero decidió abrirse y ver como resultaban las cosas y creo que fue lo mejor.

Aunque seria divertido si tuvieran una pelea de chicas… en ese momento bella estaba con Edward este de inmediato me miro y negó con la cabeza, tal vez tuviera razón… rose hizo que bella fuera mucho mas directa, le ayudo a tener confianza y a abrirse a las demás personas, siempre fue una niña muy lista y sabia a quien cerrarse y a quien no.

¿Debo estar celosa por que mires a mi mejor amiga-cuada-futura hermana tan fijamente?-esa pequeña voz soprano me distrajo al girar a verla no pude evitar que una sonrisa curvara por mi rostro, ¿como se podía amar tanto a alguien y tener la suerte de que esta te corresponda, aun cuando fuiste un monstruo sádico y lleno de sed de sangre?

No… jamás-solo dije eso y bese su frente, Edward se había llevado a bella hacia adentro en brazos para que no mojara y se resbalara en el proceso- vamos a dentro Ali- esta vez mi voz no sonó con ternura, si no casi con necesidad, Edward me las iba a pagar, por su culpa no podría dejar que al se pusiera romántica, en fin creo que me las podría cobrar con algo, como cuando estaba a punto de ganarle a em en la Xbox y por estar como tonto mirando a bells "accidentalmente" la desconecto, haciendo que este me fastidiara demasiado, si no hubiera sido por rose, tal vez bella se hubiera quedado sin diversión (n/a: diversión, creo que entenderían con lo que paso antes de que René llegara a la casa Swan… XD) aunque no me gustaría enfrentarme a esa pequeña malvada.

Edward Pov.

Como podía soportar esto; bella estaba entre mis brazos, completamente mojada, oliendo exquisito y pegad casi en su totalidad a mí, era un hombre después de todo. En cuanto la baje a la entrada de mi habitación pude respirar en paz, ya que lo primero que hizo fue bajarse sin notar lo nervioso y necesitado que estaba. En cuanto entro al cuarto de baño me senté a los pies de la cama, notando como dejaba la puerta casi cerrada, sabia que querría repetir lo de hoy y eso me ponía ansioso, me pare y comencé a moverme intranquilo, intentando calmarme, cuando me fije en el espejo que estaba frente a la cama… lo mas seguro es que lo haya dejado rose para bella.

Después de meditarlo unos minutos me quite la camisa húmeda y mire mi espalda en el espejo, esta tenia rasguños y algunas marcas rojas, también en los hombros donde bella había enterrado sus uñas para ganar impulso, piensa….futbol, hombres golpeándose, Debussy…. Sin previo aviso la regadera se cerró y corrí rápidamente al cajón buscando una camisa, a la medida de que sentía el vapor entrando con fuerza a mi cuarto junto con un exquisito y tentador aroma a fresas.

No se como, pero logre abotonar 3 botones en tiempo record mientras el entraba a la habitación con una toalla cubriendo su figura.

Bella Pov.

Enjuague mi cuerpo tratando de quitar todo el lodo de mi cuerpo, sentía mi piel un poco más dura y brillante, pero sin perder esto tono de delicadeza como era habitual en mí a simple vista. Decidí no enfrascarme mucho con los temas sobre-naturales, como mi cuerpo empezaba a cambiar ligeramente, tanto que apenas me eh dado cuenta, sentía a Edward en la habitación moviéndose intranquilo y algo tenso, seguí lavando mi cabello con champo de fresas que Alice compro especialmente para cuando yo venia para acá, dándome cuenta en el proceso de que no había traído mi ropa al baño, (también cortesía de Alice),al terminar estruje mi cabello al terminar de cerrar el grifo del agua y me envolví en la toalla , al abrir la puerta vi a Edward colocándose una camisa negra que le quedaba exquisita, abrochando los botones aun, pude ver como me miraba embelesado recorriendo mi cuerpo goteando de agua, con una mirada de posesión y lujuria, que solo me hizo sentirme poderosa y algo intimidada.

Avance al cuarto un poco mientras veía con vista periférica como su amiguito comenzaba a despertar, aunque de_ amiguito _no tuviera nada y lo poco que se veía de su marcado y fuerte torso, no pude evitar sonrojarme levemente ante mis pensamientos, que comenzaban a desviarse de camino.

Am…se me… olvido llevar ropa al baño…-dije un poco incomoda por la tensión que se sentía en el cuarto, sabia que Edward se estaba aguantando las ganas de estar conmigo a su completo merced… no quería hacerlo mas difícil para ambos.

Creo, que me di cuenta-dijo sonriendo levemente rompiendo el hechizo de nuestros ojos para terminar de abrochar sus botones dejando dos sin abrochar, ocultando su exquisito pecho de mi vista, pero dejando el principio de este a la vista- yo…am…Voy a s-salir para que te…vistas-dijo casi con dolor en su voz, también pude apreciar su gran frustración en su mirada.

c-claro…si…mmr…-dije casi al instante y salió del cuarto como quien lleva el diablo, me dirigí rápidamente a unos de los cajones de un mueble especialmente destinado para mi, saque un jeans negro pitillo (n/a: apretado o ajustado también pueden googlear la palabra) que me llegaba hasta la pantorrilla, una pollera con corte circular de tirita ploma que dejaba ver el principio de busto y un chaleco negro, ya que no quería que me diera algo por el cambio de clima, aunque me sintiera bien.

Saque ropa interior de encaje también y unas convers negras con tonos blancos, me vestí rápido, ya que sentía a las Denali cerca y no quería que nadie se robara a mi hombre, seque mi pelo y esponje mis puntas para que cayeran en mis hondas naturales, me puse un poco de gloss de fresa.

Baje presurosa con mi nueva velocidad por poco y me caigo, pero conseguí afirmarme del barandal en el ultimo escalón y entre a la sala desde donde Esme salía para abrir la puerta, me senté entre Edward y jasper, quienes en el instante en que me senté se tensaron, en un sillón individual estaba Charlie, conversando de algo con Carlislei, Rosalie y emmett también estaban en un sofá, ella sobre el ojeando una revista.

Edward se acerco a mi cuello y comenzó a olfatearme profundamente, mientras acariciaba levemente mi cuello y pasaba su brazo tras de mi, acercándome, ladee mi cuello automáticamente para que tuviera mas espacio, mientras jazz olía mi cabello, hasta que Alice llego un poco celosa y se sentó en sus piernas, este al sentirla comenzó a oler su cuello tal y como Edward lo hacia conmigo, pronto sentí los labios de Edward en mi cuello bajando y subiendo lentamente en varias ocasiones, provocándome…

Era una total tortura, hasta que sentí entrar a mas personas, Edward beso la comisura de mis labios lentamente, cerré mis ojos suspirando y finalmente dejo posar sus labios sobre los míos respondí automáticamente el beso, sorpresivamente no casto y tierno como la mayoría de nuestros besos si no uno provocativo, lento, dulce y sensual. Juro que casi escuchaba la canción miss América (n/a: de Nick Carter) de fondo hasta que caí en cuenta de que todos en la sala eran testigos del beso, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba a varias personas aclararse las gargantas, sin embargo no me importo.

Creo que Edward tiene razón, pasar tanto tiempo con Rosalie puede ser perjudicial para mi orgullo, corte nuestro beso suavemente y mire a las personas en la sala, mientras Edward seguía oliendo mi aroma y besando me cuello como un adicto a el, nosotros no estábamos en ninguna posición comprometedora, aunque jasper y Alice si, debió afectarle nuestras emociones, ya que ella estaba sentada a horcadas de jasper mientras se besaban ferozmente y jazz la tenia tomada de su trasero.

Váyanse a un hotel-dijo emmett para luego romper en carcajadas junto con la mayoría de las personas en la sala.

Se separaron abruptamente-me encanta tu risa-dijo Edward en mi oído antes de succionarlo lentamente, despertando mi cuerpo- sabes, creo que es la primera ves que emmett dice algo que valga la pena…-dijo provocando que me estremeciera entra sus brazos, para mi fortuna apareció René, limpiecita y brillante por la puerta.

Que irresponsable de tu parte bella, jamás pensé que harías algo tan peligroso…-aquí viene el regaño…-aun no puedes defenderte totalmente sola y tu prima aun no esta aquí como para ayudarte a controlarte, lo haría yo, pero es prácticamente un milagro que pueda hacer flotar algunas cosas…

Esta era una de las veces en que apreciaba que René fuera una loca e infantil total, eran muy pocas veces en las que me regañaba por algo, y si… aun no me zafo por lo que paso con james-me defendí sola, no tengo ningún rasguño mama, es enserio, además no paso nada en menos de un minuto llego toda la caballería pesada al claro…

Si no fuera por Alice, ahora estarías muy débil y ni siquiera podrías caminar, Isabella- o, no… ella dijo mi nombre completo, puse mi mejor cara de arrepentimiento, aunque en realidad lo sentía, no sabia como controlar lo que sucedería desde ahora en adelante y me sentía realmente culpable por preocuparla.

Lo siento mama, solo, paso si. No sabia que había alguien más en el bosque, enserio, solo se me ocurrió eso para hacer tiempo-dije mientras bajaba la vista.

Lo siento cariño, solo es que en realidad deje de sentir tu presencia y eso me asusto mucho- mi cara debió ser un poema, por lo que sonrió como siempre dejando de lado el papel de madre molesta-me refiero a que yo se cuando estas en peligro y sentí como si tu faltaras, se que mi hermana esta bien por que siento su presencia en el mundo, nos une un lazo familiar al igual que te pasara a ti después, si alguien esta en peligro sentirás preocupación y un poco de dolor en tu pecho, si esa persona deja de existir sentirás un vacio, me asuste…

Asentí comprendiendo todo, pero al parecer Tanya y su clan no, ya que nos miraban raro. René se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba en la sala aparte de los Cullen.

mm…hola soy la madre de bella-dijo sin esperar presentación, saludando a cada integrante de la familia de Tanya.

Hola a todos- dijo Kate luego de hacer la presentación normal entre ellas y mis padres, no me había dado cuenta pero Charlie tenia la barba crecida junto con su bigote.

Bueno es hora de que me valla, tengo que afeitarme e ir a la estación, dijo mientras se paraba- chicas espero que cuiden a mi bells-musito mirando a rose, Esme y a Alice, quien solo asintió mientras Carlislei decía:

No te preocupes por nada Charlie, esta en buenas manos, como ya sabes-pero Charlie lo cortó.

Carlislei, cualquier hombre sea vampiro, licántropo, metamorfo, hechicero o algún animal puede caer ante el aroma de bella, por eso es bueno que las chicas estén con ella, además de que ellas pueden aplacar un poco la atención hacia bella y desviarla un poco…

Carlislei solo asintió mientras, Charlie me miraba , solo sentía una mano de Edward, acariciando mi cuello bajando hacia zona peligrosa, provocando que mi respiración se volviera agitada-basta-dijo Charlie con voz fuerte y dura, de inmediato Edward quito sus manos de mi junto con su boca como si quemara y le miro desafiante- ya viste a Edward Carlisle, un poco mas y ambos terminan teniendo sexo en el sofá.-no pude evitar el sonrojarme y escuche a Edward removerse un poco incomodo y carraspear, era obvio que no esperaba que Charlie digiera eso.

Papa, por que no aprovechar y afeitas ese bigote… no te queda-dije tratando de desviar el tema, sabia que luego me arrastrarían hacia uno delos cuartos de las chicas y no me dejarían en paz por un buen tiempo; el solo sonrió y murmuro bajo un:

Pequeña curiosa, hurgueteaste en el sótano;- para luego decir fuerte y claro- es mi bigote, bella, amo a mi bigote.

Mientras salía, le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza a René y esta procedió a contarles al clan Denali toda la historia, en eso y en las preguntas, de todos me dio hambre y tenia un gran antojo de fresas y chocolate derretido, Edward me miro y musito dulcemente- ¿que quieres, amor?

Yo solo le sonreí- fresas y chocolate derretido.

¿Solo eso?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara en la cara y moviendo las cejas.

Tal vez quiera algo mas…-me mordí el labio inconscientemente y su vista bajo de mis ojos a mis labios.

No hagas eso- solté mi labio de entre mis dientes y pase mi lengua por ellos lentamente, el solo se inclino y tomo e labio inferior entre los suyos, succionándolo, para luego soltarlo y besarme, obviamente respondí, pensando mis manos por su cuello y lo acerque a mi por los cabellos, me atrajo mas hacia el por la cintura y me sentó rápidamente en su regazo, mientras profundizábamos el beso, tornándose mas hambriento.

Sentía nuestras lenguas batallar lentamente, su exquisita boca pegada a la mía, nuestras salivas mezclándose y su aliento en mi boca, no era un beso dulce como el que nos dimos hace un rato, este era furioso aunque siempre cuidadoso, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo la fuerza , quedando en pequeños besitos permitiéndome respirar.

Ha, y tu decías que yo era adicto al sexo-dijo burlándose emmett, mientras se reía a toda boca, hasta que rose le dio un sonoro golpe en la nuca-ouch, rose, bebe eso dolió.

Eso es por molestar a bells-me miro sonriendo levemente.

¿Aun quieres las fresas?-pregunto Edward bajito, luego de reírse de emmett.

Y el chocolate por favor-

Claro- me dejo en el sofá y salió a máxima velocidad hacia su volvo para luego ir hacia la tienda, sentía mis labios hinchados y un poco de sueño, me sobe uno de mis ojos y mama se sentó junto a mi pasando un brazo detrás de mi, mientras me acunaba en su pecho, yo solo suspire y quede profundamente dormida.

Cuando desperté estaba en la habitación de Edward sentí mi estomago gruñir sonoramente, me desespérese y mire el reloj que tenia en su buro, eran mas de las 2 de la tarde. No podía creer que había dormido aun más…

Me desespérese para luego entrar al baño, al salir René estaba sentada en la cama con una charola en su regazo, en cuanto descubrió la comida mi estomago hablo- pude haber bajado…

No… además te veías demasiado tierna como para que te despertara…-inmediatamente me hizo un mohín para que me sentara a comer.

¿Cuanto eh dormido?-arrugue el entrecejo y mire la comida de forma sospechosa para luego probarla gimiendo en el proceso, estaba exquisita.

Eran como las 1:30 cuando te quedaste dormida, así que fue más o menos 1 hora…creo-dijo una serie René para luego sonreír- y dime… ¿como lo pasaste en la noche cariño?- sabia que venia esto, pero no me lo espere… inevitablemente comencé a toser mientras que ella sonreía pícaramente y golpeaba mi espalda suavemente, tome un poco de jugo que estaña en la charola y relaje un poco mi garganta- oh vamos cariño, no eres una niña, eres una mujer adulta y aunque no quiera tu padre tendrá que entender eso, ya no eres su nena. Así que habla- la última parte de su largo discurso fue una orden y yo estaba más colorada de lo que estuve nunca, creo que inventaran otro tipo de rojo por mi cara…

No creo que eso tenga que importarte…- _**que valiente bella, lo evades así demuestras que eres una mujer, que vergüenza**_**… **¡estúpida conciencia! _**Que inteligente bella, soy tu…**_no puedo creer que este peleando conmigo misma… _**¡ja, y tu que pensabas que me habías superado! **_– además, no quiero hablar de eso…. Contigo menos.

Me ofendes, cariño, dios no te había visto tan roja desde que te hable de sexo por primera vez- desde la planta baja se escucharon unas muy fuertes carcajadas de parte de emmett seguidas por unas mas suaves y yo me moría por dentro, ¿Por qué a mi?

Si quieres otro día, lugar hora lo que quieras si, pero ahora no….- tome otro gran bocado par evitar hablar en un rato.

Esta bien, pero luego no te quejes, Alice te envió esto-me tendió un papel que contenía:

Bells:

Se que lo pasaste bien, lamento no advertirte de eso, en fin, rose se quiere vengar de Laurent y esa chica que le tiro un vaso de gaseosa encima.

En fin, te necesitamos, en sus planes hay cosas terroríficas y se que podrás calmarla un poco, se que no me crees pero son desde somníferos y raparla a polvo pica-pica en su gaseosa, shampoo y varias cosas mas…, habrá un desfile de moda en Seattle en una semana y no quiero estar castigada, seria mi fin.

En fin será muy divertido, por cierto esa chica, creo que se llama Christine, esta tras ed… no te enojes… sabes que casi todas lo están… bueno ¡besos!

ATT: Alice.

Pdta.: tu idea es genial…

Idea, ¿Qué ide…? Alice es rápida, ¿claro como no se me ocurrió antes? Sentí que aquel pedazo de papel era arrancado de mis manos. Al levantar la vista vi que René escribía algo en la parte trasera del papel y me lo tendió este decía:

Espero que te hubieses cuidado…tendrás suerte si tu periodo vuelve entre hoy y mañana, mientras menos demore será mejor… y si puedes tener hijos con Edward, aunque es poco probable, ya que el es un vampiro y tu una humana casi y nada normal.

Tu fertilidad será más probable y botaras mas sangre;

En menos días…

¿Es enserio?- estaba confundida, Edward era fértil, de un modo raro, pero lo era y yo podría darle un hijo... inmediatamente imagine un hermoso bebe de cabello cobrizo y ojitos verdes e igual que Edward. Hermoso…

Si, aunque podría ser algo complicado, para nosotras no hay imposible bella; claro depende de que tan fuerte seas… aunque no creo que serie conveniente algo como eso…

Entiendo…-seguí comiendo cuando me percate de algo…-lamento…-trague lo que me quedaba en la boca-haberte dejado fuera de esto…-moví mis manos asiendo un ademan para que entendiera.

Cariño…no te preocupes, además era necesario… yo lamento haber prácticamente a Charlie para que no te digiera nada… por cierto, creo que el y Edward no deben pasar mucho tiempo solos...tu padre seria capaz de destrozarlo por tocara su nenita…-asentí repetidas veces y muy rápido, creo que me maree un poco…_**cuantas veces te lo eh dicho, no trates de marearnos… ¿quieres que callamos en algún lugar peligroso?**_, pensé que habías desaparecido _**soy tu conciencia, no desaparezco solo me callo… como la vez que empezaste a sentir cosas por Edward y no hacías nada positivo… si no fuera por mi no estarías con el, admítelo somos geniales… **_creo que debo dejar de estar con Rosalie tan seguido estaba teniendo serios problemas con mi orgullo y vanidad…

Bueno ya que terminaste deberíamos bajar esto- señalando el plato vacio y el vaso medio de jugo.

Claro, pero ¿que sucede con los volturi?-

Bueno, aro quería tener el máximo poder, ya saber los mas fuertes y los que controlaban todo, nosotros poseíamos ventaja sobre ellos, es como si estuvieras en el mundo de Harry Potter, pero sin tantas cosas extrañas… el quería garantizar ser la especie mas fuerte, entonces comenzó la casería, como la de los hijos de la luna, los mataban o los transformaban antes de que sus poderes hicieran presencia fuertemente, de esta forma formaban parte de su guardia y mataban a miembros del clan en que ellos deberían estar- sus ojos tomaron un brillo diferente, uno que muy pocas veces vi en sus ojos : el de la tristeza.

Su esposa, Sulpicia, a ella no le gusta la violencia, pero amaba a aro, de cierta forma lo complementaba, pero el era necio y no quería hacerlo, marco tenia una prometida, la amaba con su vida, era bruja, ella le pidió que escaparan juntos y lejos donde aro no los encontrara y pudieran estar tranquilos, el acepto, pero aro la descubrió, la mato, pero antes de que lo hiciera ella tomo su alma y se obligo a vagar por siempre, hasta que pudiera volver a nacer, esto no lo sabe marco ni algún Volturi, muy pocos tienes esta información y es privilegiada. Aro se sintió realmente mal cuando descubrió que marco de verdad la amaba y que no era un capricho, el siempre esta triste por aquella mujer hermosa que perdió su vida por amar a un vampiro,-ya estábamos bajando por las escaleras a este paso- de un modo u otro nuestra historia siempre se enreda con los vampiros u hombre lobo, es algo raro, como si necesitáramos de ambas especies para coexistir…aunque nadie entiende porque, ni desean hacerlo… en fin… fue la ultima bruja que cazo, pensó que estamos extintos o que algunos no saben lo que poseen y jamás lo desarrollan.

Dios…-jamás pensé que hubiera un gran pasado tras mis hombros-pero, ¿Que sucede ahora?

Algunos tienen pequeñas guaridas donde desarrollan su fuerza, también para que lleguen algunos de los brujos cansados o para aquellos que no saben lo que son… te enseñare a encontrarlas fácilmente, además eres mi hija… eres buena por escencia-claro eso solo le subía el ego…

Solté unas risitas histéricas, me era difícil esto, tanto tiempo escondiéndole esto para que llegue y me lance una bomba aun más grande que la mía…-egocéntrica-refunfuñe.

Oh, vamos bella- llegamos a la cocina para meter los platos en el lavavajillas y dirigirnos hacia la sala.

Si bueno, hoy es noche de chicas-escuche decir a Alice- así que ni se les ocurra interrumpirnos- esto sonaba mal… noche de chicas.

No arde en hacer conjeturas, eso significaba que me harían hablar de todo… a estas alturas mi rostro era un farolito, lo sabia por la mirada burlona de emm.

¿Dormiste bien cariño?-sin darme cuenta estaba sentada junto a Edward, era cosa mía o, ¿habrían entrado otro sillón?

Eh…si, bien, muy bien-_**estúpida… como se te ocurre responder así, es que acaso ¿no aprendiste nada todos estos años?**_**,** genial me insulto a mi misma…

¿Pasa algo?-ahora agradecía profundamente que no pudiera leerme el pensamiento o realmente estaría avergonzada…_**o.k recapitulemos, bella Swan es una chica fuerte, ya no es una niña y ya no es pura y casta, debemos dejar los pensamientos atrás y a dedicaros a estar súper lindas y sexis para nuestro lindo y sexy vampiro…**_ genial, mas rubor, lo que me faltaba…

* * *

no tengo pèrdon de dios lo se, pero me eh organizado y prometo actualizar al menos una vez por semana... lo lamento mucho,pero se me ha pasado el tiempo volando...

este cap va para todas las chicas que esperanpacientemente a que actualice y a mi querida amiga fany que siempre esta apollandome y damdome nuevas ideas XD bss para ti!

eh adelantado un cap, tenia problemas pàra subir... en fin les dejo un enlace de un grupo de facebook enel que aporto mi grano de arene... XD

HAPPY BRITDAY KRISTEN! COMO NO PONERLO?

LA ADORO... Y LA HISTORIA DE COMO ME HICE SU FAN ES ALGO TONTA Y7 RIDICULA xd talvez la ponga en mi perfil...

como notaran puse declaimer... o.O

milagro... perpo es que hace ya un tiempo una madre preocupada me mando un gran review... estaba preocupada por su hija... y en realidad fue mi culpa, ya que no puse declaimer, haci que ocupare un rato en ponerselo a todos los cap, por si les llega correo... otra vez lo lamento... en fin bss...cuidense!

paaz...y para ty lady rebel girl un beso yun abrazo enorme para ti y para tu nonato! xau!

por cierto, han escuchado a the veronicas? sonmuy buenas, sobre trodo la cancion untouched... se las recomiendo, al igual que les recomiendo los siguientes fics:

- **PERDICION El lugar dond tus fantasias se realizan**

- RENDICION

- MIRAME OTRA VEZ.

el link del grupo esta aqui: .?sk=group_142853719111783&ap=1

se que no lo meresco,pero ¿review?

para cual quier cosa! sugerencia, animo, desanimo, amenazas, saludos, si les gustop o si no... XD espero leerlas!

bss...y cuidense!


	12. ¿por que a mi?

Declaimer: advertencias: posibles lemonds. Pásenla bien.

Cuidando, Amando y Viendo crecer a un Ángel

Capitulo XI:¿Por qué a mi ?

.

No, nada, ¿tiene que pasar algo? Bueno además de que hasta hace unas horas me entere de que no soy una chica normal, mis raíces no son normales, hay un pasado turbulento y que los volturies tendrán otra razón para querer matarme… bueno no, no pasa nada Eddie- la ultima parte lo dije en tono meloso para que no se enfadara, pero creo que me pase, después de todo no tengo porque descargarme con el, _**sabes que si podemos descargarnos con el, pero quizá de otra forma… solo digo**_. Genial ya se me esta pegando lo de emm y rose.

o.k… ¿aun quieres las fresas con chocolate?-dijo dulcemente con el entrecejo un poco fruncido en señal de preocupación.

No gracias, quizá mas tarde…-mi voz se fue perdiendo a medida que hablaba.

No vale, ¡ella si te puede llamar Eddie y yo no, Eddie!- grito emmett exaltándonos a todos mientras movía sus grandes brazos. Sin pasar ni siquiera una milésima de segundo, su rostro se volvió una sombra de burla y venganza. Emmett tramaba algo.

¿Qué estas planeando emmett?-la voz de Edward era decidida y aterciopelada, además de siniestra y calculadora.

Nada Eddie… solo que deberían tener mas consideración con Charlie la próxima vez, sus gritos se escuchaban seguramente por todo forks- di-os… estaba tan roja que tal vez se crearía otra tonalidad rojiza solo por mi rostro… maldito emmett…. Busque a Edward para cubrirme en su pecho, pero me di cuenta de que había desaparecido, inmediatamente se escucharon risas y yo quería morir…

¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mi?- tranquila cariño, es normal-René y Esme trataban de bajarle el perfil a risa suelta, claro muy lindo que la familia de tu novio sepa que tuviste sexo con el, como para saber mas… incluso mi madre y mi suegro, creo que moriré.

Oh vamos bella, es normal que disfrutes y que te complazcan, además ALGO BUENO QUE HAGA ESTE BRUTO…-dios… rose no podía ser mas directa… bueno si, pero rogaba porque no lo fuera.

¿Como cuando emmett dejo colgado a Mike newton en el gimnasio?-pregunte con burla, espero que cambie de tema.

Sabes, emmett no hace cosas muy inteligentes, pero su personalidad es así bella, además esa vez se supero a si mismo.- contesto0 mientras todos los presentes reían a carcajada limpia.

Edward volvió con la camisa mal puesta y con un poco de tierra en la mejilla, mientras que emmett venia sobándose el brazo y la camisa mal puesta, también tenia tierra, pero en mayor cantidad.

En cuanto Edward se sentó a mi lado le quite el poco polvo que tenia en su mejilla, el me sonrió y acaricio la mía, en sus ojos podía ver lo avergonzado de su comportamiento.

Hoy es noche de chicas, así que hay que preparar todo…-dijo Alice con voz demandante- ¿Te quedas René?-¿Por qué mi madre?… rayos…

Me encantaría… pero debo volver con Phill. Lo siento chicas-¡gracias a dios!- aunque volveré en la mañana-retiro lo dicho.

Bien, pensábamos quedarnos y ayudar con todo este lio…-Tanya… la líder de su clan hablaba profesionalmente… si nosotras no nos llevábamos tan mal, ella estaba enamorada de Edward, de lo que no la culpo, pero tampoco lo acepto por completo… en fin el no ser correspondida debe dañar…-y bueno…ayudar a que no se produzca mucho caos, con respecto a bella.

Si bueno, ella es algo complicado y eso…-René… ¿Cuántas humillaciones me quedan?

La hora de la cena llego antes de lo esperado, admito que es gracioso ver a Edward fastidiado por Tanya. Aunque me cause celos por montones. En fin Alice y rose tenían todo preparado en el gran cuarto de rose, lleno de espejos debo añadir.

Me lance perezosamente en un sillón a los pies de la cama, no quería saber que hacia rose en la cama…-tengo sueño…

Vamos bella… no sea así… además tenemos preguntas que hacerte…-dijo Alice con sutileza.

¿Lo tiene grande?- creo que estaba tan roja que Rodolfo (N/A: ya saben el tonto reno) me envidiaría. Obviamente no me esperaba que rose fuera tan directa… estaban todas, menos Esme… dijo que tenia que hacer no se que cosa… y rose aprovecha obviamente para las preguntas candentes…

y-yo…-dios…**ja, mírate, déjame hablar a mi… se lo que ellas quieren escuchar, vamos tu puedes.** ¿Desde cuando que estas hay? Pensé que te habías ido** yo no me voy, solo me cayo, además soy tu conciencia, no me puedo ir… soy tu tontita.**

Podrías haber sido menos directa rose, además la pobrecita esta prácticamente asfixiada por tus comentarios doble sentido desde hace rato-comento Kate luego de mi monologo interno.

Claro… como sea… habla-rose estaba impaciente…-¿si o no?- verdaderamente curiosa… no puedo creerlo, es mi chico.

Si-i -**por fin, parecías otra tu, ¡diablos!** No puedo creerlo…

¿Y, que tanto?-la mire como si estuviera loca- ¿que?

No se lo medí rose- todas estallaron en carcajadas y me permitió respirar tranquila un rato, moriría de vergüenza en cualquier momento. Aunque pensar en mí con una regla frente al amigo de Edward era algo gracioso.

Si, bueno estoy segura de que caía en tu boca ¿no?- dios… estaba totalmente colorada, no puedo creerlo, ¿como supo que?

¿Cómo…?- estaba a punto de preguntar con pánico cuando me interrumpió.

No lo sabia, me lo acabas de confesar-se seguían sintiendo carcajadas, sin poder hacer nada mas me cubrí el rostro con las manos y me lance hacia la cama, necesitaba a Edward en momentos como este, no mejor no, moriría de vergüenza.

Las risas atronadoras de emmett se oían por todos lados, y yo no podría estar más avergonzada.

Vamos bella, es natural- Tanya- además es normal que disfrutes. –iba a añadir algo mas, pero decidió callar.

Si, además es mejor que quedarte con las ganas-Kate

O con frustración, un vampiro es cien veces mejor que un humano…-Irina por poco me hace sentir mejor, pero no podía hacer comparaciones… eso era obvio.

Rose la miro mal-ella no puede hacer comparaciones gran sabia-Alice asintió y luego añadió:

Si bueno lo importante de esto es: ¿llegaste?-what?, esta segura, ¿de que esta habl-… oh.

y-yo…eh…Si-la última parte fue prácticamente un susurró, ni yo lo hubiera escuchado, mi cabeza estaba alzada esperando su reacción, pero de pronto todas dieron un grito de emoción, sobresaltándome notablemente.- ¿Cuántas veces? Es primordial bella.

Me mordí el labio nerviosa y baje la vista- yo… mm…3, no 4…mu-chas-s ve-ces- levante la vista y ellas me miraban con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Por lo que veo fue bueno-Tanya

Para ser-Irina

Primerizo-Kate

No sentía que me hacían sentir bien, es mas lo único que hacían era lograr que me sonrojara cada vez mas… y es que rose utilizaba cualquier oportunidad.

No te enojes bells, además es bueno – rose

Bueno me encantaría seguir fastidiándola, pero ya es tarde y bella mañana tiene escuela y debe dormir, no por ser pálida es resistente- en cuanto alié término de hablar me bajo un gran sueño.-bueno bella dormirás hoy aquí- se escucho que emmett reclamaba abajo sobre algo como:

No vale, rose iba en serio…-seguido de varias carcajadas de los demás. Mis ojos se cerraron y sentí como unas manos frías me acomodaron y arroparon seguido de un:

Dulces sueños bella- grupal.

Sentía que el tiempo volaba a mi alrededor, pasaba mas rápido de lo normal, de nieve a un brillante sol, la caída de hojas y luego el nacimiento de flores. Sentí que me miraban de varias direcciones y al percatarme solo vi unos ojos fríos, rojos y brillantes.

No puedes escapar de mi- susurró una voz completamente amenazante, esos ojos seguían mirando fijamente, con una gama de emociones que no podía reconocer.

Como si me guardara rencor, pero al mismo tiempo temor. Esta confundida y justo cuando su sombra se aclararía por la luz del sol…

¡Bella!-sentí que me arrebataban las cobijas de las manos y que me estaban zarandeando.-vamos despierta dormilona, es hora de ir al instituto.- ¿René?-abrirlos ojos perezosamente y efectivamente, René estaba sonriéndome.

Me senté con pereza y restregué mis ojos-voy, voy-mire el reloj y… era media hora antes de que sonara.- ¿Por qué tan temprano?-lo se soné como una bebita, pero tengo sueño…

No te preocupes y a la ducha, al fijarme me di cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Edward, no la de rose.

rápidamente me bañe y vestí, unos jeans y una remera roja,un sweter de casimir, junto con unas botas bajas. claro todo preparado de antemano por alice. al bajar inmediatamente sentí un gran caos, junto con un emmett que solo dijo:

hay viene bella, ¿como lo pasaste bella?-moviendo las cejas hacia arriba y abajo continuamente con una gran sonrisa.

ahora si...-inmediatamente un Edward enfurecido salto a su espalda, ambos rodaron y sonaron cómodos piedras colisionando entre si.

será un gran día, no les des importancia-René y Esme trataban de darme ánimos, pero no creo que sea suficiente.

en ese momento decidí dejar que se revolcaran en el suelo un rato mas, para dirigirme a la cocina por mi desayuno. rose me miraba atentamente, como si quisiera decirme algo importante, pero no se atreviera a decirlo, comí en silencio como pocas veces y deje el plato en la encimera.

en ese momento entro mi dios griego por la puerta de la cocina seguido por un fastidiado emmett, ed me abrió los brazos y no pude hacer nada mejor que refugiarme en ellos, dejando un pequeño beso en su pecho en cuanto acercaba sus labios a los míos se oyó una aclaración de garganta, Charlie estaba en la puerta apoyado con brazos cruzados en su pecho, me separe de Edward dejando un beso en su mejilla, evite mirarlo y bese la mejilla de Charlie, quien miraba a Edward amenazadoramente.

si que será un buen día-musite para luego ir asentarme a la sala rodeada de las chicas quienes me miraban pícaramente y con burla en sus caras, pero con sobretodo comprensión.

* * *

corto?

no, si?

les gusto?

dejen algún review! enserio... tuve un pequeño conflicto, asi que hoy lo publico en la historia... les gusto?

la pregunta que siempre me hago...me han legado varias alertas, y agradezco mucho eso

ya que se dan el tiempo de leer esto... no estoy muy conforme con el cap, pero en el siguiente podrán ver como afecta realmente el

nuevo aroma de bella, que o por cierto:

este no cambio, solo se hizo mas fuerte y potente... bss!

paaz...cuídense!

gaby

pdt: enserio, algún review?- me ayuda con la inspiración!

y que la pasen bien! no se anden peleando XDDD

kajskasj bss... xaus!


End file.
